Ikaros
by zeltronica
Summary: Ranma had it all he had finally got married, his wife was pregnant with his children and it had seemed the chaos in his life was finally coming to an end, however, an insane Gymnist had other plans for his cursed female half. O.O.C. content
1. Chapter 1

**~I do not own Ranma1/2 or Chobits or any of they're associated characters except the ones I provide to make this story interesting. **

**All real ownership rights belong to Rumiko, and the Chobits Author~**

**Author note: This story takes place much after the failed wedding, and is O.O.C, will contain some canon elements of both Anime/manga as well.**

**Some Chobits characters may show up at random times, or may not appear at all so don't get expectations of who will be seen or not see.**

* * *

**Title**

**Ikaros**

**Persocom1/2**

**by:Zeltronica**

**P.1/2 Ch:1**

At eleven-hundred feet in the air, a cargo plane was flying through the clear afternoon sky, it's passengers consisted of two individual's both being girl's, and a co-pilot and pilot who were flying said plane.

The first of the two girl's was somewhat tall with raven-hair fashioned into a long ponytail that was tied to the left side of her head, a green leotard worn on her person, whilst the other girl was a buxom red-head who's hair was fashioned into a pigtail with sapphire eyes whom was bound from the neck down by heavy chains, she also appeared to be petrified still.

Attempting to move but to no avail, the red-head had pretty much resigned herself to what she had expected would come next, whilst the raven-hair girl broke into the type of hysterical laughter only a loon could make.

"What's the matter little harlot cat got your tongue?" the raven-haired girl questioned, breaking into yet another bout of laughter since she knew full well the red-head couldn't reply even if she wanted to since she had given the girl a high dose of paralysis powder.

The red-head with as much effort as she could muster. "You're insane you know that!" she called though it was slightly muffled since she couldn't fully work her tongue.

"I told you if you interfere between me and my Ranma-sama that I would deal with you harshly, and well my dear you continue to be a pest even after my warning so now my dear I will bid you ado forever!" the raven-haired girl exclaimed with hysterical laughter, whilst flipping a switch at which the hatch at the back of the cargo plane started to lower behind the red-head.

The red-head didn't have time for another muffled reply as she was sucked out the back of the aircraft and started plummeting down towards the land below. Attempting to muster what strength she had she attempted to break the chains binding her to no avail.

Gritting her teeth as she watched as the land seemed to be rushing at her. _'I guess this is it... I always knew it would end something like this.' _she thought with great depression weighing heavily on her emotions.

Under normal circumstances unlike most human beings she could soften the blow by channeling ki throughout her body to help soften the brunt of the fall for when she hit the ground though she may or may not end up with some broken bones afterward, however, due to the paralysis powder she wasn't able to even muster any ki at all which meant that gravity would sort her out quite figuratively and literally either she would live or she would die the latter most likely she figured.

Of course, given the circumstances most would probably be hating the woman who just tossed them out of the plane, sadly the red-head couldn't really find a reason to stay mad since the girl wasn't in her right mind to start with.

As she watched the land get closer her thoughts raced as memories of her past seemed to play before her eyes as if she was watching her entire life from a third party. Though on the other hand, a part of her mind was wondering if she should close her eyes and wait for the surprise impact and the darkness that surely would follow.

_'Dammit I forgot to get the groceries Kasumi asked for.. I hope she won't be mad or think I ran off with the money 'er somethin'.' _she thought to herself she then thought of her wife who was pregnant since her mind had started to wonder in an effort to forget her current and most likely fatal situation.

_'I just wish I could have seen them before the end...' _her thoughts trailed,

The sound of the air around her was a deafening roar soon interrupting her thoughts, as the red-head plummeted like a cannonball towards the surface, a few seconds later and the lights went out as her body connected with the ground causing it to crater inward the sound of crunching bone and metal filled the air right before a deadly silence fell over the surrounding landscape.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**Fifteen Years Later**

On the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan was a large scrapyard filled with odds and ends most of which was old broke down and or wrecked automobiles. The yard was vast with large piles of junk, some of which looked like people though these were not, in fact, people as they were the first of a series of human-like robots that either no longer had a purpose or were in severe disrepair that mostly now served as spare parts for those individual's whom preferred older models or couldn't simply afford the newer more high-end models.

Said robots were referred to as Persocoms since they though sported a humanoid form they were walking talking computers, usually with ports that were at either side of the head instead of normal ears that their human counterparts were born with.

It was nightfall which cast everything completely in shadow, a few telephone lights that were set up nearby provided a low pale light over the yard casting shadows from the large piles down on the areas behind them.

An old black sedan sat towards the middle of the yard, several cars stacked on it's caved in the roof which was the start of the car row that stretched on six cars deep. Its trunk lid was partially popped open, a slender arm hung out from under it, covered in dirt and grime.

The sounds of a large machine roared to life, as a crane appeared to be rolling in as it started to rotate bringing its boom over the stack of cars, a large magnet was lowered at which it latched onto the car, several hooks seemed to lower down gripping the top car hoisting it into the air.

Once hoisted into the air the car then was swung around as the crane operator started rotating his boom so as to place the old car into a machine that specialized in compacting metal into cubes. This process was repeated several times until finally, the black sedan came into view.

The operator swung his boom into place a final time, lowering the magnet where it latched onto the roof, the hooks digging in he then started to raise the car when the sickening sound of snapping metal sounded out as the roof gave way partially from the car's body causing the car to dangle downwards the contents of the trunk spilling out towards the ground.

"Oh my god!" the driver exclaimed the silhouette of a person fell out of the trunk hitting the ground with a thud along with several other items being old surplus computer parts and what not.

The driver swung the boom to the left to ensure the car didn't fall on the body lowering it to the ground, he then shut the engine off before exiting his machine to check on the individual, whilst retrieving his cellphone dialing for the authorities.

The driver was somewhat lanky and a bit tall gentleman with baby-blue eyes who was around thirty years of age wearing a blue-n-black flannel shirt with a neon safety vest worn over this, black cargo pants, and black work boots, his shaggy brown hair peeking out from under his white hardhat.

Reaching into the crane's toolbox he grabbed a flashlight turning it on he then walked over to where the body lay, the dial tone to his cellphone let him know his call had yet to be answered.

Finally reaching the possible corpse he shined his light observing a what appeared to be a persocom that was approximately four-foot-eight in height with a rather large ample chest, and a hundred pounds soak-n-wet if she was a person though most likely she weighed in at a two-hundred to three hundred pounds possibly more.

Her hair very long and red in color on either side of her head was the ports that provided both U.S.B hookup and or hard line internet, a small antenna jutting out of the back of the left one was tilted back towards the ground, she wore black slacks that fit her small frame perfectly along with a sleeveless Chinese style shirt with gold buttons, with black ties that held it shut though it looked like she hadn't seen any use in a very long time considering her clothing was rather dusty and sporting several holes and looked to be ready to fall to pieces.

As he studied his find the sound of the other end of the line being picked up could be heard as the operator quickly rattled off. "You contacted the emergency services line how may I help you?"

"It was a false alarm sorry for bothering you." he simply replied, clicking the end call button on his cellphone. He then turned hearing footsteps observing his boss walking up to his position.

The boss being a short slightly pudgy individual with a balding head, dressed in a red-n-black flannel shirt, and a pair of brown coveralls. Gave the driver a questioning look. "What's up Ryuu?" he inquired as he didn't like his people slacking off on the job.

"Sorry boss I thought a body fell out of that car over there.. turns out it was just a persocon.. I'll get it moved over to the persocom pile immediately." Ryuu called, as he started walking over to the crane he would use to move her.

The boss-man chuckled at his employee's words. "No don't use the crane this one's in pretty good condition its best we leave her that way perhaps someone will want pieces off her, after all, it's easier to sell non-damaged parts don't you agree?" he inquired whilst crossing the distance waving his employee over.

"I guess you are right boss." Ryuu returned, as he walked over joining his boss taking hold of the persocom's shoulders, whilst his boss grabbed the feet and with some effort managed to get her slightly in the air carrying her over to the persocom pile propping her up into a sitting position leaning against the mountain of persocom's.

The boss rubbed his back, whilst Ryuu did the same as it took more effort than expected just to move the girl over from where she was laying.

"What year do you think she is?" Ryuu inquired, as his boss studied said persocon shaking his head in a negative fashion.

The boss-man contemplated the look of the machine in question. "Well without actually turning her on assuming she works at all which is not likely since she is here I couldn't exactly tell you a year however she looks to be a custom model since she appears to have a wireless antenna with a signal booster mod most older outdated models are usually hard-line only." he pointed out.

"I see how much would you want for her?" Ryuu inquired as he considered his son's birthday was just around the corner.

Perking a brow the boss chuckled. "Are you serious you want to buy her even though she probably doesn't work and will never work again?" he inquired.

"Well my son's birthday isn't too far away and well he has been wanting a persocom for a long time..since all his friends have them and well due to our income I can't really afford to just buy one outright. But I figure if I can get her working it might cheer him up.. I'll pay you out of every check if you would be willing boss?" Ryuu inquired, as he continued to gaze at the red-haired persocom.

The boss-man considered his employee's words. "You know I am a sucker for children I have four kids of my own... so I feel you there. Look tell you what if you can get her working we will talk about a price later. For now, get back to work you can haul her to the shop after you are finished here."

The boss started walking away when he nearly tripped over some chain, following said chain he observed it connected to a very large backpack. He then observed the chain as it ran along the ground appearing secured around the right wrist of the persocom via handcuff.

"Ryuu this pack looks to belong with that persocom why don't you drag it over by her maybe it will have items that will help get her operating," he called before finally walking away leaving Ryuu to move the pack alone along with finishing his job.

Ryuu walked over grabbing the pack observing it was quite heavy finding he couldn't pick it up so he wrestled it over to the left of the red-headed persocom.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

The following day the crane operator arrived to work though today was his time off. He made his way through the main gate following a trail back to a large structure that used sheet-metal for walls and ceiling which served as the yard shop where they kept most tools and other necessities to keep the scrap yard's machines in running order.

Eventually, he entered the shop observing a friend of his which just happened to be the lead technician who was busy eyeballing the persocom he drug in from the yard the night before.

The technician was a rather tall and lanky gentleman in his mid-forties, his eyes hazel and hair brown and long tied back into a ponytail. His clothing consisted of a blue jumpsuit which was stained due to oil and other fluids that were a constant around the shop and yard, atop his head he wore a red-n-white baseball cap that was slightly dirty due to constantly being worn in the workplace.

"Dang Kuma I thought you had the day off like me?" Ryuu inquired, as he crossed the distance between himself and his friend.

The man referred to as Kuma gave a simple nod, as he retrieved a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his front pocket. "Yea it is my day off I came in to work on my bike over there." he called indicating with his left thumb towards a motorcycle that was back in the right corner of the shop." he then continued. "But you know I noticed this beauty sitting on my workbench and well couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship that went into her body... whoever created her sure knew what they were doing."

"I see.. well the boss said I could buy her if I can get her working.. that is if I can though, to be honest, I am out of my element when it comes to working on such things," Ryuu admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

Kuma gained a sly grin. "Don't tell me your sons birthday.. you want to give her to him as a present am I right?" he inquired.

"Yea that's the plan.. ever since his Mom left us he seems to always be down and well he doesn't seem to like me anymore... I guess he thinks its all my fault or something." Ryuu glumly stated as he thought about his and his son's relationship.

Kuma shook his head at his friend's words. "Look man your wife left you have you thought about telling him that?" he inquired.

"Yea I did and well it didn't seem to help much he doesn't talk to me much," Ryuu stated while watching his friend pick up a scanning device. "Kuma what you doing?" he inquired.

His friend gave a slim smile as he waved the device over the persocon, a nearby monitor came to life displaying a readout which showed the inner workings of the persocon along with a series of stats reading what all it was composed of.

"Well I don't know much about Persocoms myself, however, the thing I do know is mechanics and well if you are to get it up and running we need to figure out what it is made and composed of." Kuma simply explained, whilst making sure to do a thorough scan.

Ryuu watched his friend work with fascination, as the information on the screen started compiling into a series of words and numbers all of which he didn't understand.

"Holy holy wow... Ryuu this is amazing her chassis it's made of combat grade metal 'er something!" the technician excitedly exclaimed, as he continued to scan.

Ryuu looking to his friend in confusion. "Combat grade? Metal?" he inquired.

The technician ceased scanning, whilst walking over to give the monitor a thorough look, whilst typing commands into a nearby keyboard. "Basically her chassis is made out of some next level shit man basically whatever it is the computer doesn't recognize it which tells me its most likely a yet to be classified metal of some type.. and well either you happened upon a black budget military grade or law enforcement persocon.. this is really high-end stuff and you said you found it outside in our yard?" he inquired.

"Yea she was in the back of the old sedan at the bottom of a stack of cars, that bag was also found with her." Ryuu pointed out gesturing towards the black bag laying on the bench next to her.

Kuma considered his friend's words, whilst retrieving a cigarette from his pack, bringing it to his lips proceeding to light it with his lighter. Inhaling then exhaling smoke in quick succession in order to make sure it was lit.

"I see well I already attempted to open it it's sealed up tighter than Fort Nox, and well I tried to scan it it's made of the same alloy as her chassis, but when I tried to x-ray it the scanner couldn't penetrate the bags surface not to mention the damn thing weighs more than she does." he pointed out.

Gritting his teeth at what he had listened to thus far. "So if she is some kind of military or law enforcement model is it possible she was stolen and the authorities are looking for her as we speak?" he inquired.

"Anything is possible my friend, but not likely I mean most equipment utilized by the military and law enforcement would have special tracking units installed so if she was stolen she would have been found by now," Kuma assured his friend, as he continued reading the information depicted via the monitor.

Ryuu let a sigh of relief escape his lips. "Oh what a relief and here I thought I was going to have to give up on her."

The technician turned away from the monitor, taking a puff of his cigarette removing it from his lips before exhaling the smoke. "You know your son is pretty smart right maybe you should bring him to the shop he might be able to get her working." he offered.

"No.. I really want this to be special for him. We need to find a way to get her working before his birthday. Is there anyone you know who specializes in persocom's?" Ryuu inquired of his friend who seemed to have plenty of contacts when came to getting things done.

The technician considered his friend's question, whilst puffing on his cigarette, then with his left hand he removed it from his lips exhaling the smoke. "I seem to remember reading about a kid named M on the forums who claims to be a wiz when it comes to these matters I can see if he is available to help us out with our little dilemma." he offered.

"That would be great Kuma thanks a lot for the help." Ryuu gratefully replied, while walking over to read the computer monitor observing a bunch of random numbers and other gibberish on the screen.

Shaking his head. "Ugh reading binary is hard," he called which elicited a chuckle from his technician friend who went about taking another drag off his cigarette.

"Tell you what if we get her working I suggest you have her teach you how to read binary so in the future you can fix her yourself someday down the road if I ain't around." Kuma simply said as he felt any chance for self-improvement for his friend was a good thing since the future was quite uncertain in these rapidly changing times.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

A few days later Kuma stood over the table looking to the red-headed persocom retrieving a small gray box from his pocket, proceedings to open it scooping out a tiny silver key which he quickly used to unlock the cuff around the redhead's wrist which was connected to a chain that hooked onto the black pack that sat on the ground just below the workbench.

He was thankful the gamble worked since he had attempted to use bolt cutters to no avail on the chain, as well as a cutting torch both of which failed to separate the bag from his current project.

He half wondered what was in the case since it seemed very important to the red-headed persocom, however, none of his scans could penetrate the inner case that resided inside the black material that gave it the perfect appearance of just being a simple over-sized backpack.

However lucky for him, the key wasn't hard to produce, and with the cuff now removed he could go about the process of removing the red-head's clothes so as to get them washed up and clean her up as well before his friend would arrive to work to check on the progress.

A few minutes later clothing removed and now in the wash, he turned his attention to the red-head herself grabbing up some cleaning supplies determined to make her shine. He paused in his effort to take the time to look over her body a red tinge to his nose, however knowing she was just a machine helped keep his mind from wandering as he went about giving her a proper cleaning.

"You certainly without those ears you would look truly like a human woman," he stated aloud to the red-head as he carefully worked not at all wanting to damage her seemingly unblemished body which for all tints and purpose seemed flawless.

On a nearby laptop, the display was a forum which was constantly changing by the minute as one user posted after another.

The chime of an incoming email was heard, at which the technician looked over observing the name on the email read simply by a letter being: M

_'Well Ryuu looks like things will be looking up after all.' _he thought to himself since after posting on the forum for help it would seem it may have finally been answered, however since he wanted to be finished before his friend got to work he didn't have time to read the email as of yet and kept on working.

Eventually as time drew on he checked the email reading it over, then heard the door to the shop open looking up he observed his friend Ryuu had shown up on time to work as per usual proceeding to the time clock punching his ticket then proceeded over to a box that held several keys to retrieve the one for the crane he typically operated.

Pausing he stopped to observe the red-head who laid peacefully under a blue sheet that was laid over her body, he spotted his friend who was walking over with some clothing that was neatly folded which he recognized as belonging to his ex-wife she had left in her employee locker.

"I guess those old rags she was wearing fell apart in the wash." he offhandedly commented, proceeding to look to the red-headed persocom observing she was thoroughly cleaned up "Damn Kuma you already got her all cleaned up... Um say any word?" he inquired as he was champing at the bit to get the red-head operational.

Kuma gave a simple nod as he laid the neatly folded clothing on the table next to the red-head, proceeding to retrieve his smokes from his right jacket pocket.

"Yea I heard from M he said he would look into the matter, however, he suggested we first simply try turning her on. I guess she will tell us all about herself when she boots up." he relayed proceeding to fish out a cigarette proceeding to light it.

Ryuu considered his friend's words, observing a cable connected to the persocom's left port which was connected to an adapter module that was plugged into a nearby power outlet.

"Take it that's a charging cable?" he inquired at which his friend nodded his head.

Kuma considered a moment what to say deciding to go direct. "To be honest the boss is gonna want you to pay your part of the electric bill she's sucking a lot of juice, but don't worry I'll help you with it," he explained.

Walking over the table looking to the persocom Ryuu then decided to pose yet another question. "Okay so we charge her up but how do we boot her up?" he inquired as he couldn't see an apparent on switch.

"My guess is between her legs I already tried the breasts as well as all the other usual places, I'll let you do that yourself later now get going that junk won't move itself and you know the boss hates people standing around on the job." Kuma reminded since his friend was now on company time.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

After a long day, Ryuu finally managed to clear away the rest of the backlog of cars that were waiting their moment to be cubed and turned into recycled material, eventually he shut the machine down proceeding to exit and lock it up to prevent anyone who trespassed onto the property from stealing the vehicle.

Once done he proceeded to the shop eager to punch out since his work day had finally come to an end. Upon entry he looked to the table observing the clothing still sat neatly on the table, his friend sitting in a nearby chair reading a book of some kind or another.

Crossing the distance between himself and the time clock he retrieved his card from the wall proceeding to punch out, then walked over to the table.

"So Kuma you didn't put her clothes back on?" he inquired with a slight chuckle.

Kuma for his part continuing reading his book reached over with his left hand picking up an aluminum can sipping from its contents. "You know Ryuu the best part about an end to the workday is a nice book to read and a can of cold beer." he pointed out instead of answering his friend's question.

Gaining a slight smirk Ryuu gave a simple nod. "No argument there though I think I prefer to sit on my couch at home and watch some good ol' T.V., my friend."

"Going back to your question my friend I think she has had a long enough time to charge want to give it a try turning her on she can clothe herself if in fact, she works at all." he offered proceeding to close and sit his book down in his chair as he stood up.

With a sigh Ryuu walked over until standing just in front of the persocom pulling the blue cloth away from the redhead's person, then hesitantly he reached with his left-hand index finger placing it upon the clitoris giving it a slight press inward to no avail as she didn't boot up or anything.

With a sigh and a red tinge to his nose he then attempted insertion however that did nothing either the persocom didn't stir. "Why do they have to make them so anatomically correct!" he exclaimed.

Kuma chuckled at his friend's word. "Cause sometimes these things are used for guilty pleasure my friend. However, we now know nothing in that region is an on-off switch and its definitely not the backdoor that's the on button I already tried."

Ryuu looked to his friend with a disturbed eye. "You what?"

Realizing what he was being accused of, Kuma quickly spoke "Not what you think I just pressed to see if that was the on switch... I didn't do anything perverted if that is what you are thinking damn man get a grip she's just a machine."

Ryuu allowed a sigh of relief to escape his lips, a nervous chuckle then followed as he realized how silly it was for him to even think his friend would do such a thing. "I am sorry I just you know am not used to these things."

"Yea whatever... Okay, another spot we could try though it sounds silly is the bellybutton... I mean if she is truly a military grade or law enforcement model they would want her on-off switch to be low-key so I believe that may be it." Kuma pointed out, though he wasn't one-hundred percent sure since that may not be the on/off switch either.

Ryuu considered the possibility before finally giving it a go first pressing on the outer edges of the bellybutton, eventually deciding to press in firmly and deep into the middle feeling something like a switch click.

It was then the persocom came to life slowly sitting up her breasts heaving slightly as if she drew breath as it sat up on it's own while he quickly removed his finger from her bellybutton taking a few steps back while observing she had yet to open her eyes.

"Well looks like we managed to power her on my friend now let's see if she does more than sit upright," Kuma called with a chuckle, lighting up yet another smoke.

They watched as she seemed to stretch her arms upward, a yawn escaping her lips before bringing her arms down seeming to do some stretching exercises of unknown origin which to both Kuma and Ryuu was rather humorous considering she was a persocom which needed no exercise at all.

Slowly she opened her eyes to reveal bright sapphire eyes, a purple line seemed to cross her orbs as she seemed to be doing some kind of analysis on herself as part of her boot-up function.

The red-headed persocom from her perspective observed two adult males who seemed to be dressed as if they worked at some scrapyard and were looking at her with looks of wonderment, one of which seemed flustered for some reason or another with a crimson hue to the bridge of his nose.

Text and code ran across her vision, one set of code had a percentage that rapidly made its way to 95% before finally reaching 99% then read: Analysis complete signaling all systems were fully functioning and normal.

"You are not Doctor Takihara." she commented not at all recognizing them, however, looked to them as if expecting an answer.

Kuma looked to his friend. "Well, Ryuu my friend looks like she works and has a program of some sort already installed."

"Yea looks that way man," Ryuu replied before turning his attention to the red-headed persocom considering how to best reply.

Finally deciding on the best option. "You are right this here is my friend Kuma Kanata and my name is Ryuu Tobishita we just cleaned you up and got you running and have no idea who this Doctor Takihara you speak of is he your owner by chance?" he questioned.

The red-headed persocom gained a puzzled expression. "According to my data banks he is not my owner he is my creator my father." still puzzled she posed a question. "Where am I this is not Father's laboratory how did I get here?"

"We currently are at a salvage yard located on the edge of Nerima, Japan we specialize in cars and used old persocom units such as yourself. When I found you-you had fallen out of an old Sedan we finally had got around to scrapping and you sort of fell out of the trunk onto the ground." Ryuu explained, observing the redhead's expression didn't change at all, however, the purple line in her eyes seemed to quickly move from left to right repeating several times.

Observing a calendar to her left the red-head gained a concerned look. "I have been in shutdown for approximately ten years. I was supposed to arrive for testing at an undisclosed test site for some reason it would appear I never arrived at the intended destination," she commented aloud.

"Undisclosed wait so you don't know where you were supposed to go?" Kuma questioned, a curious brow raised.

Shaking her head negatively. "No that was never programmed into my database." upon consideration of the two individual's having introduced themselves she then decided to shift slightly before dropping off the workbench onto her feet standing then with a bow of her head.

"My name is R_Alpha_One I am a military grade prototype persocom my rank currently is not designated as of yet, I am fully combat ready I know several forms of hand to hand combat as well as marksman skills. Also outside of combat I am programmed as a combat medic and can perform surgery in the field if needed," she explained.

Ryuu considered what all he had just learned posed yet another question as more and more the possibility of his son receiving this persocom as a birthday gift was looking rather bleak.

"Are you programmed for anything other than combat and medicine?" he inquired.

R_Alpha_One considered the question posed only a mere moment. "Why yes, I am programmed in a variety of domestic functions as well. Also, I am equipped with my very own learning software so I have little need to buy software at a store for myself if that is what you are wondering?" she answered with a question.

Ryuu felt relief in hearing this so it would be possible to keep her, assuming the military would allow him to if they ever found out her whereabouts assuming they were looking for her at all.

"Thanks that answers a lot actually. Say can I just call you R_Alpha or something cause R_Alpha_One is kinda long if you know what I mean?" he questioned.

The red-head seemed to deliberate a moment giving a thoughtful expression. "Doctor Takihara sometimes referred to me as Ikaros so you may call me that if you like."

"That is an 'eh beautiful name Ikaros perfect we will call you that from here on," Ryuu said with delight as he kinda liked the name.

Though he was hesitant to ask he then decided to pose a question which somewhat he dreaded. "Do you know the address of Doctor Takihara so we can take you home?"

R_Alpha_One now minted as 'Ikaros' considered the question, the purple line started flashing across her orbs as she searched her database for results, then gained a dumb look. "Sadly Father never listed his address in my data banks."

Kuma then decided to speak up. "Well, we might be able to track this Doctor Takihara down by talking to M he might know who he is and where he is located."

Ikaros looked down observing she was currently unclothed, she then looked around observing some clothing that was stacked neatly nearby. "May I wear those?" she questioned meekly as she experienced an unfamiliar yet some reason familiar sensation that for some reason eluded her data banks.

"Sure they belonged to my ex-wife. Course it might be recommended we buy you some new ones later since those will probably be rather large on your frame." Ryuu quickly replied.

The red-head wasted no time in clothing herself, though she didn't outright admit it for some reason it bothered her to be nude in front of these two men even though they didn't seem to have any ill intent for her.

Once fully clothed the red-head frowned observing her clothing was rather baggy on her form which caused an unfamiliar feeling to wash over her though to both Kuma and Ryuu they observed her facial expression was that of depression, and wonderment as if she was reminiscing to herself about something or another going on inside her head.

"Man I think Ikaros is sad about something... I heard something about this stuff a while back when the news mentioned persocoms everywhere seemed to gain free thinking thought overnight." Kuma said to his friend, observing said persocom was fingering one of the holes in her pants since there were several holes on the right leg as if a bug or two was eating at them at some point.

Ryuu spoke on this hearing his friend decided to pose a question. "Ikaros what's wrong is something bothering you?"

The crimson-haired persocom looked to the man who spoke to her giving a slight nod going on to simply say "These clothes have holes in them."

"Well my ex-wife was a welder so its no surprise," Kuma noted, as he looked to a monitor observing she was fully charged, he closed the distance unplugging her charge cable which currently had been threaded through her shirt since she had slipped it on over the cable.

_'I am amazed her internal battery is holding a charge being off for so long, but yet the readout shows its as if brand new.' _he thought to himself.

"So out of an idea do you have the ability to charge any other way than wall outlets?" Ryuu inquired as he just got a look at the readout on the screen which explained how much power the red-head had just absorbed which he just knew was going to come out of his next check in a big way.

Ikaros looked over to the raven-haired man who was speaking to her. "I can charge by solar power so long as the sun is out and not blocked by cloud cover," she replied with a monotone voice.

She then saw to look around the shop until her gaze fell on the nearby pack that accompanied her, she quickly crossed the distance grabbing it up and slinging it over her right shoulder with little trouble at all, she then with her right hand picked up the chain and cuff clicking it closed over her left wrist.

"This pack must never leave my presence, and should always be secured to my wrist at all times unless turned in to the proper authorities," she explained.

Ryuu and Kuma both watched how effortless the red-head and picked the pack up, though the shock of the display quickly wore off as they remembered she was a machine and picking up super heavy objects was probably easy for her.

Ikaros glanced around before her gaze fell on what she deemed the shops' exit proceeding towards it, Ryuu quickly moved to get in front of her calling out. "Hey wait up where are you going?"

She paused in her step as the man was now against the exit barring her path. "I am going to find Father." she simply stated, waiting for the man to move when he didn't she spoke once more.

"I thank you for charging and turning me on, but I really must be going now please move away from the door," Ikaros stated politely more like a command than asking.

Ryuu didn't move, quickly posing a question. "Wait before I do how do you plan to find your father if you don't even have a physical address?"

"I will go to the nearest law enforcement agency." Ikaros simply stated, proceeding to close the distance gently pushing the man aside.

Kuma then spoke quickly. "Look stick around won't you just for a little while longer I have a guy who could probably find your father much faster and more efficiently."

Ikaros starting to slide the door open paused, turning a glance over her shoulder, a curious brow raised. "Oh?" she questioned inquisitively.

"Yea he's a bit of a whiz kid with Persocom units I am sure he would love to meet you and help you find your father. I mean sure you could go to a law enforcement agency but they are slow at doing things." Kuma pointed out, in hopes of enticing the red-head to not strike out alone.

The red-head persocom seemed to think on this a few moments, as she turned away from the door walking back towards the middle of the room, a few more moments went by as she inwardly deliberated.

"You make a good point... The current files I have in my database on the authorities suggest they are sometimes very inefficient when it comes to non-emergency situations. Therefore I would like to meet this." she paused a moment bringing both hands up then with both index fingers as if to do air quotations. "So-called wiz kid of yours." she finished.

Ryuu felt relieved that the red-headed persocom had decided to stay, going on to say. "That's great I am glad you will be staying we can go as soon as we get word back from him."

Ikaros gave her surroundings a cursory glance observing no one else in the building but herself and these two humans. "Where is he?"

Kuma chuckled as he realized the persocom just attempted to find said individual with a visual glance, he then gestured to the nearby computer monitor. "I received an email from him not long ago perhaps I can set up a meeting?"

Ikaros walked over to the workbench observing the monitor an email that had been highlighted. "This wiz kid is named M by chance?" she inquired.

"Yea that is right?" Kuma explained while watching her retrieve a USB cable from one of her ports quickly jacking into the computer, suddenly the screen on the computer started flashing and a series of command prompts began to flash across the screen.

Then a website popped up which was a law enforcement database, then a series of commands were imputed all without her touching the keyboard at all and a few seconds later a home address for M was displayed on the screen.

"She just hacked into a police database!" Kuma exclaimed, as he quickly moved to pull the power cord from the wall outlet in order to shut it off quickly in hopes to avoid the eventual trail that might lead police to their salvage yard.

Ryuu gained a worried expression. "You can't just hack into a government database like that that is a felony!" he exclaimed.

Ikaros gave a brief glance to the man who just spoke to her, unplugging from the computer. "I have his home address we will go see him now," she stated, proceeding towards the shops' exit.

"Wait you can't just go to someone's home without an invitation!" Ryuu exclaimed, however, the persocom was already out the door, as he quickly rushed to follow her clocking out on the way.

Kuma shook his head as he watched his friend disappear out the door, the door sliding closed behind them. _'Well Ryuu my friend you got a handful there for sure.' _he thought to himself relieved she wasn't his problem.

However, he turned his attention back to his workbench computer, proceeding to plug it back in and power it on just praying the hack would go unnoticed by the authorities and if it had to quickly come up with an explanation that they would hopefully believe.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Ryuu continued to follow the red-headed persocom who was walking at a rapid pace, the pack both he and his friend who had trouble moving seemingly not slowing her down was firmly upon her back.

"Wait up; slow down!" he exclaimed to which the red-head slowed her pace yet continued forward none the less.

Ikaros eventually came to a stop at a busy intersection, the crosswalk light was still red meaning the road was not safe to be walked upon, cars whizzed by, Ryuu came to a stop just beside her reaching over and pushing the walk button.

"He may not even be home right now. Lets head back to the shop until we hear from him?" he offered in a hope the red-head would be deterred from her current destination, however without an answer the red-head continued across the street as soon as the walk-sign lit up signally it was now safe to cross the street, Ryuu quickly moved to follow.

This went on for a little while to no avail until eventually both Ryuu and Ikaros had arrived at a train station she paused looking to a map kiosk, proceeding to walk over to a ticket machine. Once at the machine she looked to Ryuu with a look of expectation.

_'Dammit... She's really going to make me pay for the train tickets too. Figures just like a woman I used to know.' _Ryuu thought to himself proceeding to retrieve his wallet and making a purchase for two train tickets.

Eventually, the duo found themselves on the train platform waiting for the train that would take them to where they needed to go in order to get to M's Estate. The silence seemed to fall over the area since there was not that many people on the platform and most were rather quiet.

In the distance was a dull roar further down the tunnel in the direction Ryuu both assumed and knew the train would come from, as time wore on he spoke up. "Look since we are going anyways can you tell me anything about what is so important that the case on your back can never be left out of your sight?"

Ikaros paused from her internal thought processes, tilting her head to the side before speaking up on what little she knew. "It's just stuff meant for the Doc' 'er and well stuff belonging to me directly." she offered.

Considering the persocom's words a moment, "That is pretty vague what stuff is meant for the doc'?" he questioned.

"I am not sure. I've never opened the pack myself. I have a filed order to protect the case and only deliver its contents to the doc'" Ikaros explained, turning her attention to the train that was now rolling onto the platform.

Ryuu sighed at the redhead's answer, proceeding to pose another question, "Okay what about the stuff meant for you surely you know what that is?" to which the red-head gave a nod just as the train pulled up opening its doors allowing its current passengers to disembark.

"I do know what the contents are, however, I am not allowed to retrieve or utilize said items without the doc' being present, or an emergency situation should take place that requires said items be used," she explained, finally once all the old passengers had left she stepped on, her current companion stepping on the train after her.

Eventually, the doors slid closed, the train lurching forward before picking up speed until at a good pace making its way to its next destination.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Time marched on the train making various stops until eventually reaching their destination to which the duo departed from the train, and on to exit the train station proceeding in the direction of M's estate.

After what seemed like forty minutes of walking the duo stood at the gates of a rather large home, on the black metal gate was a rather large M that was gold in color, Ikaros looked to the address number a set of purple lines crossing her orbs, before narrowing on an intercom with a button.

"We have arrived." she deadpanned.

Ryuu stretched, proceeding to rub his back looking to the gate whilst also observing it was getting late, with a sigh he looked to the red-head. "It's getting late he may be in the process of sleeping." he offered.

"Not likely." she dully stated, her sapphire gaze directed up to a window observing what appeared to be a young teen with short dark brown hair looking out his window.

It was that moment that the intercom crackled to life as the voice of a young boy could be heard, "Can I help you?"

"Yes sorry, my name is Ryuu Tobishita my friend contacted you about finding out more information about a persocom I found at my work. I am very sorry to come so late and without notice, but she kinda wouldn't take no for an answer and headed here anyways," he explained, bowing apologetically.

"I see a determined persocom apparently." the teen dully said just before a buzz was heard and the gate had started to open, "I'll send someone downstairs to bring you both inside." the teen called before the intercom went silent.

A moment later the duo was standing before the main door of the estate which opened to reveal a rather tall slender persocom girl with blue hair with long braids wearing the trappings of a maids uniform, with a pleasant smile she proceeding to wave the duo inside.

"The master is awaiting you in his study," she said in a sing-song voice, proceeding to close the door behind the duo after they crossed the threshold. Turning about as she leads the duo to a room ushering them inside.

Ryuu looked around the study observing a rather large desk, at this desk sat a dark brown-haired teen who looked to be between the ages of twelve and thirteen, he was wearing a white shirt with black buttons, and black slacks, on the desk in front of him was a cup with what he assumed was tea, along with various paperwork that was neatly stacked towards the right side.

On the left side of the desk was a computer monitor that was currently powered off, the teen looked to the red-haired persocom who had a rather large pack on her back, and then to the adult in the room beside her.

"So this is the persocom Kuma had told me about, How much has she said to you Mr. Tobishita?" the teen inquired.

Ryuu glanced to the red-head before his gaze switched to the raven-haired teen. "M 'er is that your real name or?"

"I apologize my name is Minoru Kokubunji." the teen quickly replied.

"Kokubunji; Ikaros or when I initially met her she said she is named R_Alpha_One who is a military grade prototype persocom.

The teen revealed to be Minoru gained a perplexed look a moment since he hadn't as of yet seen a military grade persocom before since typically any prototypes were supposedly still classified to the public, but could tell right away the differences between her and the ones he typically dealt with on a daily basis judging by the antenna looking device protruding from her red-hair which twitched as if ascertaining direction of a signal of some type that and her skin looked almost that of a human being.

"Did she say who her owner was? He inquired.

"Father... Quit talking about me like I am not here... his name is Doctor Takihara he is a medical military scientist who dabbles in mechanized warfare." Ikaros explained, a brief look of frustration appeared on her facial features before turning to a blank mask rather quickly.

Hearing this information giving a snap of the finger. "Mechanized warfare huh good stuff I suppose if you like violence. As for this Doctor Takihara I am not familiar with does he have a full name?" he inquired.

"No just Doctor Takihara that is all I've ever known him by ever since I could remember," Ikaros replied in a mere whisper.

Ryuu chose that moment to speak up. "So you see Kokubunji the problem with finding her father is we just don't know enough. Also to be honest military grade persocom doesn't tell a lot either."

"Actually it speaks plenty, whoever your doctor is he is either a government employee or is a contractor for the government."

Minoru then explained, "The fact she is a military grade persocom speaks volumes you see currently there are persocom's that are in development and classified to the public and it would seem somehow Mr. Tobishita you have acquired the prototype which had somehow been left in a scrapyard.

Ryuu looked to the red-head owlishly, "Are you sure she is most likely the prototype?"

"I am not one hundred percent sure, but I believe this may be the case because the way I understand it the program hit a snag when the prototype model never showed up for the testing phase, they claimed their prototype was M.I.A. But never gave any details since obviously the project was classified. Since then they have said the project has moved forward into testing, and development but are keeping the details under wraps." Minoru explained.

"So if the classified project is moving forward then that means they replaced her with another persocom which means Ikaros here may have a sister or brother." Ryuu offered.

Minoru with a slight chuckle. "Perhaps more than one, but maybe not at all depends if she is in fact apart of that project, but I am unsure if the doctor you are looking for is the same man developing that project the military is working on.

"Do you suppose the military is looking for her right now?" Ryuu inquired, placing a hand behind his back crossing his fingers which didn't go unnoticed by Ikaros.

Shaking his head, "I like to tell you they are not, but from the moment you turned her on its hard to say if she is transmitting to the satellite network above her location since most likely she does have tracking software and hardware installed. Though the strange thing about her is she appears to have self learning software already installed. That and I have to admit she looks nearly human this doctor really knows his stuff." Minoru explained.

"How can we find out?" Ryuu inquired giving a brief glance to the red-head in question.

Minoru seemed to deliberate a moment. "Well if you want you can leave her with me given some time I can find out if she is being sought after as well as more about her, but if I find out she is being looked for I will have to turn her over to the proper authorities since government property is serious business." he explained.

"I guess I can understand that you have a pen and paper?" Ryuu inquired, but before Minoru could say anything Ikaros rattled off his entire contact information without missing a beat.

Minoru looked to the red-head with intrigue. "Did you give her those details?" he inquired.

"No, I did not," Ryuu explained with a dumbfounded expression.

Minoru not moving his gaze from the red-head. "So how did you get all that information?" he questioned though he already thought he knew the answer.

Ikaros shrugged her shoulders. "I interfaced with the internet remotely which gives me a brief summary of my surroundings, as well as a complete tactical analysis for specific tactical command outpost activities."

It was Minoru's turn to gain a look of surprise as this information was unexpected. _'She's not just any military prototype they are working on she is a mobile command post persocom.'_ he inwardly thought then in a mere whisper without realizing he was speaking aloud. "Rumors are they can command an entire army of men and persocom's from any part of a battlefield."

Having heard Minoru's whispered words Ryuu gained a wide-eyed expression. "Wait so she is some kind of command persocom?" he questioned to make sure he heard right.

Mentally slapping himself Minoru gave a slight whistle. "Yes I think she may be that prototype, but again I can't be sure, besides it was just a rumor over the internet." he then spoke to the red-haired persocom in question. "That bag your carrying looks heavy why don't you shrug it off, and go have a seat on the couch over by the wall please."

"As you will." Ikaros deadpanned shrugging her pack off sitting it on the floor with a heavy thunk, she then walked over sitting down, the blue-haired persocom walked over taking the bag in hand seeming to struggle to pick it up and move it over to wear the red-head was sitting.

Minoru watching his personal persocom having trouble with the bag. "You okay Yuzuki?" he inquired since usually persocom's don't have trouble with things such as a bag.

"No I am fine it would appear must be low on power this bag is extraordinarily heavy." the blue-haired persocom explained, as she finished moving the bag by dragging it.

Ryuu chuckled at her words. "I doubt you are low on power, to be honest, I and my friend had to lug it together when Ikaros was switched off and put it on a dolly just to move it."

"Any idea what is inside that bag?" Minoru inquired, however, received a shake of the older man's head who looked to the bag in question.

Ryuu then went on to say. "To be honest no. We tried scanning its contents with an x-ray machine, we tried opening it to no avail, there is some kind of steel alloy behind the fabric, and well she isn't telling nor willing to open it for us so hard to say just what goodies are in there, nor if we really want to know."

He then went on to say, "And well as you can see there is a long chain connected to it we couldn't cut and she likes to keep it cuffed to her wrist, so whatever it is it is very important to her and the good doctor I suppose wherever he is."

Considering the information given, and with a few moments of quiet deliberation, Minoru spoke his mind. "Well hypothetically speaking if she is, in fact, the prototype military strategic command persocom the contents probably are items used in said affair, that and she probably has some munitions items in there as well, most of which are illegal to be owned by the average citizen I am sure."

"Anyhow I suggest you leave her with me for a few days, I will find out anything I can and get back to you A.S.A.P. the moment I have anything to say, and don't worry she is safe here I give you my word," he stated giving a firm assurance.

Ryuu feeling hesitant but inwardly knew if they were going to get to the bottom of the situation then time would be needed, giving a slight not of his head, "Alright Koku- he stated to say finding himself interrupted.

"Just call me M' please." Minoru said, extending his right hand."

Reaching out taking the proffered hand giving a firm yet not too firm shake. "Alright M I'll trust that you will get back to me, take care," he said, turning to leave, the blue-haired persocom showing him the way out as Minoru looked on watching them disappear behind the door.

He then turned his attention to the red-head walking over grabbing the handle of the pack attempting to lift it briefly observing it didn't budge as he had expected but for some reason, he wanted to see for himself.

Meanwhile, Ikaros as she was dubbed continued to look on at the wall across from them paying him no mind purple lines crossing her sapphire orbs which meant she was deep in thought.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Nearly two weeks had passed since Ryuu had left the red-haired persocom named Ikaros at M's estate a so-called wiz kid when it came to all things persocoms. He called several times only to receive the same reply each time that no new information had been found as of yet.

His son's birthday was fast approaching which left him worried on whether or not he was going to be able to gift Ikaros to the boy or not. He sat down on his favorite light baby blue couch, in his and his son's small apartment located within Nerima, Japan not far out the window located just behind his television if he looked he could see Furinkan Highschool.

The long red drapes hung loosely and open from the black curtain rod just above the window, a dying potted plant sat on a black inn table that sat to the left of his television which was a very old one its screen depicting a black-n-white movie which was probably just as old if not older than the television itself.

The apartment was rather small and sparsely furnished featuring two bedrooms one of which was his and the other belonging to his son the door to his son's room had a lot of stickers attached to it the biggest of them reading: keep out!

He sat there watching the show, whilst reaching out to the inn table just to his left retrieving the opened can of beer proceeding to take a drink as he did his best to be patient as he looked to his nearby cellphone reaching for it he stopped himself realizing he would probably again get the same answer as the many times he had called before.

Though he had to admit whether it was M himself or his personal persocom or even Ikaros all of which seemed to answer the phone each and every time he called.

Though when Ikaros answered the phone Ryuu had heard Yuzuki chiding her that she shouldn't answer other people's phones without permission.

_'I just hope everything works out.'_ he thought to himself as he wondered what his son was up to currently since the school was currently out for the day and the boy hadn't returned home since he had left shortly after breakfast.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hiro Tobishita-**

**And the Saotome Twins-**

**Megumi and Riichi**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiro Tobishita was your average thirteen-year-old boy standing at just five-foot-two and weighing at one-hundred and five pounds, his hair hidden under a patterned beanie was raven his eyes dark brown hidden just behind dark sunglasses with white frames that were cheaply made.

He wore black skinny jeans, and a white long sleeved shirt with a dark blue hoodie worn over this, completing his look he had a pair of white-n-black sneakers.

Standing nearby stood his friend Saotome Riichi with slightly feminine facial features standing at five-foot-one who had crimson-red hair worn in a ponytail held back by a blue thread, his eyes a shade of blue that matched sapphire, his body well toned from training in his families art style.

Standing next to him was his sister Saotome Megumi standing at four-foot-eight who looked to be his female twin with raven-hair worn in a ponytail tied with red thread, and dark blue eyes, she sported an ample chest for her age, and had a rather toned body much the same as her twin thanks to like her brother her families art style.

Both dressed in similar fashion black trousers with black kung-fu slippers, they both wore white silk Chinese styled long sleeved shirts one of which was currently worn slightly open revealing white muscle shirt with a fine chiseled muscular chest.

If wasn't for their hair and height difference one couldn't tell the difference, though the crimson-haired one sometimes turned into a raven-haired girl. And the raven-haired one turned into a cobalt blue-haired version of herself with chocolate brown eyes much like her mothers.

Both siblings were older than him by one year, but that didn't bother Hiro he was just glad to have a couple friends even if they were a little strange due to their odd condition he never fully understood who also didn't mind hanging out with him since he hated going out to places by himself since that he felt was something only a loser would do and he refused to be that guy or so he wanted to think.

The trio had decided since the school was out they would take a trip to the local arcade, the place was rather packed featuring a multitude of games for a midsize structure set in a small shopping plaza, the group waded through the crowd hoping they would eventually find a game that would catch their interest.

"How about that one?" Megumi inquired pointing with her right index finger as she spied an empty racing arcade game that was just begging for attention.

Riichi frowned at his sister's words. "I dunno Sis' that game looks boring," he commented offhandedly as he scanned the rest of the arcade looking for some other game that would suit his interest, but most the games that would suit said interest was already being used and had lines of people both watching and waiting.

Hiro blanched as he looked to before indicated the racing game which featured a lot of girlish looking stuff on the screen. "I dunno Megumi that's a bit too girly for my taste," he said dryly which only caused the raven-haired girl to frown.

"Oh C'mon I bet it's not bad give it a try... besides ain't like we finding an empty arcade console any time soon," Megumi whined as she really wanted to play it and her brother and Hiro had all the cash.

Riichi with a wistful sigh nodded his head in agreement with his sister's words. "As much as it pains me to say this she's right man we might as well suck it up and give it a go." he pointedly said to his and his sibling's friend.

It was Hiro's turn to let a sigh escape his lips, then he muttered in defeat. "Fine let's go play your stupid girly game 'Megumi'," he said the last in a near deadpan.

Megumi seemed to jump with joy seeming to have ignored the way her friend had spoken to her proceeding to lead her group to the arcade machine in question, both Hiro and Riichi reluctantly followed suit.

As time wore on the trio had each taken a turn playing the game Hiro seemingly to enjoy himself more than he first thought he would since one of the racers was rather manly looking, Whilst Riichi didn't seem to care what racer he played as he had played several different ones thus far.

Megumi currently was in the driver's seat her racer being a girly princess one with a car that seemed made out of candy much as the rest of the tracks and people in the bleachers looked like people made of sweets of various kinds.

She steered almost every turn near perfectly, though she seemed a little aggressive on the machine as she pressed buttons, turned the wheel and shifted the gear shift.

Riichi watched his sister play reaching up instinctively scratching the back of his neck, his features a blank mask, inwardly he felt envious of how easy his sister was playing the game since he had managed to hit nearly every wall his racer could find.

But then he knew his sibling had far more time than himself playing video games since she and her friends went to the arcades on the regular when she wasn't training with him and their grandfather who was very enthusiastic about training them in martial arts.

He chuckled as a memory surfaced where he and his sister almost had managed to leave with their grandfather on a training journey their grandfather said would help take all distractions away that is until their Mom had apparently been waiting for them when they tried to leave in the dead of the night.

He honestly thought that would be the end of martial arts training with their grandfather but seemed everything was cool so long as the sometimes panda-bear grandfather of theirs didn't try it again.

Hearing his friend chuckling Hiro perked an inquisitive brow. "What's so funny Riichi your sister is blowing us away in 'skill'," he said pointedly.

"Yea I know, but that wasn't why I was chuckling... No, it's not important really just thinking of old times to myself." the crimson-haired teen explained, his sapphire eyes locked on the screen as his sister crossed the finish line in first place.

After a time the trio got bored of the arcade and decided to leave, eventually looking for a place to eat though neither boys could seem to agree on a proper eatery they were interested in, Megumi, however, seemed to have a place in mind proceeding to speak her mind.

"What about Uchans?" she questioned, eliciting both her sibling and friend to give agreeing nods of their heads as they both did seem to like the food there.

Riichi being the first to speak. "Yea that sounds good its been a bit anyway I bet Auntie Kuonji would be happy to see us at any rate."

"I know she would," Megumi said with a cheerful lilt.

Hiro still nodding his head. "Think your Auntie will give us free eats like that one time?" he questioned hopefully as he used a decent portion of his money at the arcade.

"Usually she does for us I don't know about you Hiro... but I am sure if I ask in my most pleading voice she will agree," Megumi said with a sly smile since usually, she could talk the Okonomiyaki cook into nearly anything so long as she was in a good mood.


	2. Chapter 2 Origins & Echos

**Author Notes: Okay so this is the second installment to my story: Persocom1/2 Ikaros. I would like to note while this is a Ranma1/2 / Chobits cross I am also giving a nod to Heaven's Lost Property as some elements are being incorporated.**

**~I do not own Ranma1/2, or Chobits or the characters within, nor do I own any elements from Heaven's Lost property, However, I do claim ownership over any characters I have created and incorporated into this fic.~**

**With all that said I really hope you enjoy this installment as much as I enjoyed writing it. -Zeltronica**

* * *

**Ikaros Chapter: 2**

Ucchans which resided in a two-story building with a loft apartment made with traditional Japanese design was one of the many eateries located within Nerima which specialized in its main dish being that of Okonomiyaki.

The Saotome twins and their friend Hiro stood just in front of the building looking into one of the three main large windows which gave a view into the shop, from this vantage the spied there were only a few customers inside.

Behind the main bar which also served as a grill, they spotted Auntie Ucchan who dressed in her traditional outfit consisting of black slacks, with a blue chefs coat, her long brown hair held back by a big white bow.

The woman looked up from the grill with her piercing chocolate brown eyes, her lips forming into a smile which the twins returned before leading their friend through the glass door entrance.

"Well... well what do we have here hmm? The Saotome twins and they brought a friend?" The okonomiyaki cook questioned, whilst continuing to work on her current order for a gentleman that sat at her bar.

Riichi gave a silent nod of his head, Megumi quickly replying in an upbeat cheerful lilt,

"Yes, this is our friend Hiro."

Hiro looked around the restaurant since this was his first time to ever set foot in the restaurant that he only heard about from his two friends who wouldn't shut up about it, but he knew they sometimes got free eats because they told him especially the day they brought food from this very shop to share with him.

"Hello Mam," he called, giving a slight bow of his head.

Ucchan observing the boy seemed to gain a smile. "Well nice to meet you Hiro and for those manners, I'll do you one better How would you like a Ranchan special?" she offered.

"I don't have that much money if it is expensive," Hiro explained, kicking the tip of his foot against the tiled floor.

Shaking her head negatively. "Oh no its on the house you can share with the twins since I doubt they can eat it all by themselves, but then again have you two been training today?"

"No Gramps let us off the hook since he and Our other Grandpa had somewhere super-secret to go to so he had no time to train us. That and Mom had to work an early shift." Riichi explained as he spied a booth he wanted to sit at, proceeding to thumb to it. "Gonna go sit down Auntie," he called proceeding to head that way.

_'Super secret hmm where might that be?' _Ucchan wondered to herself, as the many possibilities flashed across her mind one of which is a tavern where the two would drink until they were wearing ties around their head in traditional fashion.

She chuckled at this thought, "Sure thing sugar, So would the special hold your interest?." she called turning her attention to Megumi and Hiro giving them an inquiring look.

"Yes, the Ranchan special probably would do the trick," Megumi answered, Hiro just nodded his head, before making his way over to the booth his friend had chosen.

Megumi stayed behind waiting at the counter while Ukyo was just finishing her current order sliding it over to the waiting gentleman calling to him "Here you go, sir, hot and spicy just like you like it!"

Once that was done Ukyo started in on the trios order, as she worked she spoke up to the girl standing before her counter. "So Megumi hows your Mom doing?"

Megumi considered how best to answer. "She's fine I guess she is working constantly. We hardly get to hang out around the dinner table before she's off to work and usually when she gets home shes dead tired and just wants to sleep." she explained.

The Okonomiyaki cook worked diligently with efficiency, saying offhandedly, "No surprise really she is working hard to provide for you and your brother, and well pay the bills." which elicited an agreeing nod from the raven-haired girl.

"I just wish my Mom would stay home with us. I miss the times we would spend together before she took that job with the hospital." Megumi said with a depressed sigh escaping her lips, kicking her shoe against the counter softly.

Ukyo looked up from her grill to the raven-haired teen observing her sad eyes, she then beckoned with her hand for the girl to come around the counter, Megumi did so to which she was taken into a comforting embrace.

"Look I get it you want things to go back to the way they were Honey, but life for us Adults gets complicated and your Mom is doing the best she can as any single parent can," she explained breaking the embrace with her left hand she lifted the girl's chin. "So chin up and smile. Enjoy the time you get with your Mother and don't dwell on the time you don't spend with her," she said giving the girl an assuring smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**An Informative meeting-**

**Project Angeloid & The Eternium core...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a few weeks since Ikaros had come to stay at M's estate in order him to find out more information on the elusive Dr. Takihara, but it would seem as it sat the doctor was a ghost which meant that Dr. Takihara was an alias and not his real name which wouldn't be too much of a surprise if it was a black budget project that R_Alpha_One dubbed Ikaros was created for.

Minoru was about to give up when he attempted one more thing which involved posting a picture of Ikaros on the forum in a fishing attempt to see if it caught any interest.

The results were interesting as he observed the comments one of which said she looked like a martial artist from Nerima by the name of Saotome Ranma that had gone missing some years back course most the people that replied to that post saying they knew Ranma said whoever made this Persocom to look like the missing martial artist had really done a great job on the resemblance.

Then a private message was sent saying they had information about Ikaros, but they would not give it over the internet and asked to meet, with hesitation he did agree to the meet and not long after agreeing to the meet the post and all comments about Ikaros had been mysteriously removed and not via an admin.

Which made Minoro feel rather uneasy, he looked over at Ikaros who was in the process of watching television from the nearby couch. _'What have I stumbled into.' _he thought to himself.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Eight hours later as Minoro was in the middle of his lunch he was interrupted by Yuzuki he came in explaining a Gentleman was at the front gate claiming to be the visitor he was expecting, he looked to the monitor tapping a key on the keyboard at which a small window popped up depicted on his monitor which showed a figure standing there wearing a long tan coat, a dark brown hat that was tipped downward which shadowed much of his face from view, in his left hand he held what looked to be a black-n-chrome attache case.

With brief consideration on his part, he finally acknowledged his personal persocom's words. "Show him in please Yuzuki." he said, going back to eating the last few bites of his meal.

A few moments later the man who had contacted him on the forums via pm was standing in M's office, his gaze first settled on Ikaros who was still watching television eventually he turned his gaze to the young teen.

"As much as I would say it is a pleasure to meet you M', I kinda wish we never were to meet, and that I had seen the last of her." The man said coolly, proceeding to set his attache case down on the floor beside his feet.

Minoro looked to the man with a puzzled, but troubled expression, "What do you mean seen the last of her? You talking about Ikaros?" he questioned of the unnamed gentleman.

The man gave a nod of his head, as he removed his hat revealing a graying head of hair, he wore glasses over his green eyes, stubble on his face which meant he was in need of a shave, he wore a black shirt under his coat, with a pair of black khakis, with white socks and green slippers he had exchanged his loafers for.

"Yes I am referring to her last I had seen her she was deactivated in the trunk of my car which was stolen when I stopped in for some gas, and some snacks," he explained, pausing a moment giving the room a cursory glance as if looking for something, but then turned his attention back to the brown-haired boy.

He then went on to say. "I am not going to lie to you kid whoever the poor smock that activated her and brought her to you really did you a disservice cause the people looking for her haven't been very kind to anyone involved in the project including my Dear friend who is Ikaros's father and creator."

Processing what all he had heard so far made Minoro gulp, looking to the unnamed gentleman who had yet to introduce himself. "You obviously know who I am so may I ask who you are?" he inquired.

The gentleman gave the kid a friendly smile, offering out his hand. "Sorry how rude of me, but I won't give you my real name its best you don't know." he paused a moment in thought finally going on to speak. "Look just refer to me as Mr. Smith trust me M' its best that way."

Considering this new information Minoro gained a thoughtful expression, though he still had a troubled expression due to the worry of just what he got involved in had deepened, as he took the proffered hand giving it a shake.

"So Mr. Smith what do you mean not very kind?" he inquired, though he already had an idea what the words meant.

Mr. Smith shrugged his shoulders at the teen. "Either they were severely tortured or liquidated. Since you are now involved I guess it couldn't hurt to explain to you just what you've stumbled into."

He paused briefly, gesturing to a chair in front of Minoro's desk. "May I sit down M?" he inquired to which the brown-haired kid simply gestured for him to sit down, to which he himself did himself.

Once both were seated, Mr. Smith then continued his explanation. "I been actively following the forums for a while just in case Ikaros turned up, and I must say I especially liked the rumor mill about the military project Ikaro's was apart of. Whoever the source was he was good at covering his tracks I suppose only giving out so much information, whoever he is he would love to hear the juicy information I am about to tell you, but I suggest you keep it to yourself."

"I see well whatever you are about to say I won't breathe a word of it you have my word," Minoro said as he looked to the man expectantly.

Mr. Smith with a slight nod. "Okay so M' let me ask you this how much do you know about the origin of Persocoms beyond what you already know since you build them yourself?" he questioned.

Shaking his head negatively, Minoro didn't answer instead he gestured for Mr. Smith to continue to which the man went on to say.

"Well to be simple apparently a young scientist came in contact with a man who was by conjunction in a relationship with a young woman named Ikaros." he paused shaking his head negatively, going on to say. "Not to be confused with this Ikaros they are not the same woman since the Ikaros I speak of apparently was not of this world and apparently had fallen from the Heavens if you can believe that," he explained.

Minoro having listened to the man's words, his troubled expression changed to one of intrigue and interest, though he eyed the older gentleman across from him with a skeptical gaze.

"Fallen from the Heavens... what is this Ikaros woman an Angel that sounds far fetched." he pointed out, as he while genuinely interested wasn't ready to believe everything that was said.

Mr. Smith chuckled at the young teen's skepticism. "Yea believe me I never believed in that stuff either, but anyways as it was told to me this scientist designed the first persocom to be similar to her appearance especially since he described her as not just a simple Angel, but a highly advanced machine created by the Gods called an 'Angeloid'," he explained pausing a moment to allow the teen to process the information he had just relayed.

Once he was sure the teen was following he continued. "Well the young scientist had managed to create the first persocom, but he never could make one quite like Ikaros, the technology available then just wouldn't allow for it. Fast forward some years later Chobits is born."

"I know one of the Chobits her name is Chi. So wait is our Ikaros a Chobit?" Minoro questioned, a curious brow raised.

Mr. Smith shook his head negatively. "No Ikaros is not a Chobit that is like comparing apples to oranges M'. Let me elaborate more before to say anymore." he relayed.

"Okay so she is not a Chobit, go on I am listening," Minoro said, gesturing for the older man to continue his explanation.

Mr. Smith gave a nod of his head going on to say. "So this young scientist inspires a friend and college of mine with his story about the Angeloid. This friend of mine went on to create what is known as the Chobits, but he had bigger dreams beyond what his creations could ever become, gain feelings, emotion, and self-thinking was only part of his dreams," he explained pausing a moment before finally continuing.

"No he wanted more, but to further his ambitions he needs funding and resources that he himself did not currently possess. Enter what I will simply refer to as the organization which specializes in military hardware and robotics which they organize for him to fake his own death which is how I eventually came to know him," he explained.

Minoro looked to the elder gentleman owlishly, a slight look of shock to his features as he processed what he had just been told. "So wait you knew Chi's father?" he queried to which the elder man simply nodded his head.

"Yes M' I knew her father which he also is Ikaros's father and creator. Though during the time I had known him he called himself Doctor Takihara. Anyways I worked with him on a project he and the Organization had dubbed Project Angeloid." Mr. Smith explained pausing to allow the teen to process this information.

Once sure the teen was ready for more he continued. "Listen M' its been Man's longest dream to increase his longevity, and by proxy strive to become like God's assuming they are real in the first place. Mind you I am skeptical on the idea of celestial beings existing, but an advanced race of aliens wouldn't surprise me, to be honest especially if the story of Ikaros is even true and she even existed in the first place."

Minoro considered everything he had heard thus far. "So where does our Ikaros come into this?" he questioned.

"Well hold on M' I am getting to that. So the organization is interested in creating a persocom that can fight on a battlefield and well having heard the story of Ikaro's approached Dr. Takihara about creating such a persocom." Mr. Smith explained pausing a moment.

He then continued. "Okay so the Organization wanted a machine created for war, and well Dr. Takihara had a side project he was working on which would involve uploading a human soul and conscientiousness into a machine. I mean M' think of the implications if implemented in the medical field?" he questioned.

"One in theory, if a human consciousness or soul could be uploaded into a machine one, could give a paralyzed individual or even someone about to die a second chance at life, or in theory give them immortality. A human-cyborg hybrid so to speak." Minoro said, though he still felt partially skeptical since such technology according to current information available to the public was nowhere near close to being obtained.

Mr. Smith observing the gears turning in Minoro he continued. "Okay so my friend wanted to help mankind and by proxy himself, and the organization wanted a machine made for war, but they also were interested in specialized medical nanotechnology, and well something else I'll explain in just a bit," he said pausing a moment.

"Okay so years back me and the good doctor are working on project Angeloid together trying our best to bring an Angeloid to life, unfortunately we ran into several snags which slowed our progress down and infuriated the Organization who were dead set on a deadline, and well my friends side project also ran into snags of its own," he said.

Listening rather intently Minoro piped up. "Snags?" he queried.

"Well my friend's side project ran into a snag due in part to morality laws when it came to experimenting with a living human being, and well he didn't want to experiment on himself since if the project failed he would effectively be committing suicide." Mr. Smith explained going on to elaborate further.

"Well on project Angeloid we ran into a problem you see a persocom built for the type of warfare the organization wanted meant using a lot of classified materials and some classified technology I won't even bother elaborating on which were provided and incorporated, but the real dilemma is how do you power such a unit with so many components that would eat through a typical persocom battery in a mere hour that was the snag we ran into." he finished.

Minoro deliberated on the information he had heard thus far, going on to offer. "You would need a power plant that is the equivalent of a nuclear reactor but on a much smaller scale."

"Precisely M' and well my friend had found a solution I am still not sure how he did it, but he created a power plant the size of a human heart, and a reactor he dubbed an Eternium core in theory this persocom so long as it had access to the suns rays could run nonstop. Imagine a battlefield filled with these machines?" Mr. Smith questioned.

The implications were not at all lost on the young teen especially if the older man's claims were true, he shuddered at the thought of such a persocom existing especially in conjunction with nanotechnology.

Minoro shook his head negatively. "I don't even want to think that such a persocom even exists... It could change modern warfare forever and not for the better should the technology fall into the wrong hands."

"My friend and I felt the same way, but we forged on in spite of it all since we being scientists wanted to push the limits, we also at the time believed the Organization was apart of the government. A few years into the project we were just arriving to work when a girl fell from the Heavens if you will crashing right through the roof of the car we had just occupied mind you." Mr. Smith explained, closing his eyes briefly a disgusted look crossing his features.

He then continued. "Anyways we were just leaving the car when this red-haired girl fell from the sky crashing through the roof of my car, she was badly mangled and barely clinging to life. To be honest, if we had called for an Ambulance she would have been dead on arrival before she even reached a hospital," he said pausing a moment as he attempted to recollect the past event.

"Anyways my friend realizes it is unethical to experiment on a living human being, but at the same time, he is torn and wants to save the girls life... We argued over this and he is like I mean shes as good as dead he had reasoned and had told me so-" he said as the teen on the other side of the desk decided to speak up interrupting.

Minoro taking a breath as he realized where this was going. "So he decided to upload the girl's conscientiousness and or soul into the prototype Angeloid you both were working on? Were you successful?" he questioned, though he already had an idea of the answer he would receive.

With a nod of acknowledgment, Mr. Smith spoke up. "Yes we were successful... that also had snags of its own she upon activation had gone into a state of shock and had started to destroy the lab, but the doc' he deactivated her and he blocked her core personality and installed and programmed her current personality." he paused a moment considering what else he was willing to say to the teen.

"So as I have explained we used the girl as the template for our Angeloid, well more to say my friend did. He even took it up by quite a few notches. See she can feel pain like we can even bleed even cry tears and sweat, she can eat actual food which can transfer into energy, and the by-products are used by the nanites to create weapons, or even be used to repair and or perform medical miracles." he finished.

Minoro tapped the tips of his right-hand fingers on his desk, turning his attention to the red-haired persocom. "So Ikaros she's the prototype?" he questioned, even though he was sure he already knew the answer.

Mr. Smith once again nodded his head. "Yes M' she's the prototype Angeloid mans first attempt at obtaining immortality and potentially a step to eventual Godhood especially upon realizing even in this body she can still perform the feats of strength she could as a human being. I mean she can literally manipulate ki energy and make it manifest into something tangible that you can actually see with the naked eye," he explained.

Remembering the comments about the missing martial artist and having done some digging before Mr. Smiths arrival he realized many of the fanciful tales as told by many a Neriman weren't just simply myth they were potentially fact, same girl who while in a battle with Musk Prince had destroyed an entire mountain.

Minoro shuttered at the thought of the fusion of the martial-artist with the Angeloid currently sitting in his study and office he currently sat in.

"So how did she end up in a scrapyard?" he questioned, as he was surprised such a dangerous technology was left out in the open for a person like Ryuu to happen upon.

Mr. Smith let a long sigh escape his lips. "That is a long story in itself, to shorten it up for you the Doc' was having misgiving about the project and he viewed Ikaros not as a machine but a person, he viewed her as if his very own daughter, but that was only part of it. No, his misgivings also stemmed from the power plant and battery he had created realizing the organization would and potentially could weaponize it." He explained pausing a moment.

"The eternium core is very powerful you could practically power an entire city, well imagine if that power were used for weapons? Or again imagine them being used in an army of angeloid's I mean they would rarely need to recharge at a charging station, constantly being mobile they could deploy anywhere in the world at a moments notice and never stop until victory was had." he finished.

It was Minoro's turn to let a sigh escape his lips. "In the wrong hands such a technology could be used to turn the tide of a single battle, or even overthrow a nation's government or even wold conquest, and the potential for corporate greed would run high," he observed, but then considering the Angeloid in question was sitting in his office.

"So once again I ask how did she end up in a scrapyard?" he queried once again.

Mr. Smith turned his attention to the red-head as he recalled the past tragic events. "Well the doctor deactivated her, and well had given me a call to come and get her and take her in my car to get her to a friendly contact he had within the government, I arrived to find her sitting there on a cart along with that pack, and well most the lab equipment was destroyed and or on fire and my friend was dead on the floor by the cart, which means all his research and data was destroyed," he explained, pausing a moment.

He then once ready continued. "En route to getting her to that contact I stopped in for some gasoline and some snacks when some local hoods had stolen my car." he finished.

"So I am guessing the Organization is looking for Ikaros still? Minoro guessed as he waited for the answer.

Mr. Smith shrugged his shoulder, turning his attention back to the teen sitting behind the desk, he chuckled slightly at his words. "To tell the truth they don't really care about Ikaro's herself, they want the information they are sure is in her memory banks, that and the prototype eternium core she's currently powered by." he then went on to elaborate.

"See M' they already replaced her creating five Angeloid persocom's though they are less advanced in the fact they are pure artificial intelligence, they also are powered by a lessor power plant which limits their deploy-ability." he finished, standing up, proceeding to push the chair he was sitting in back.

He then proceeded in picking up his attache case sitting it flat on Minoro's desk opening it, retrieving a plastic sheet he unfolded and laid over the chair, with that he then proceeded to snap is fingers calling out. "Ikaros honey be a dear and drop what you are doing and get over here and disrobe."

Ikaros turned her attention from the television screen, both recognizing and acknowledging her fathers friend and lab partner. "Hai." she simply called proceeding to stand and walked over proceeding to take her current clothing off with exception of the panties she wore proceeding in taking a seat in the chair as Mr. Smith gestured to it.

Minoro stood up from his desk, proceeding to step around it to get a look at what was about to occur as he observed Mr. Smith retrieve a scalpel from the case sitting on his desk.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, however, Mr. Smith did not answer him right away, instead he chose to speak to the red-haired persocom. "Ikaros honey pain receptors off." he said.

Ikaros in a dull monotone voice then replied. "Pain receptors deactivated." she then nodded her head forward as Mr. Smith lightly nudged her head forward to which she also bent down some which gave access to her back.

Minoro watched on with both curiosity and fascination, though a slight look of disgust crossed his features as he watched Mr. Smith proceed in cutting into Ikaros's back cutting from the left side of her mid-back up to her left shoulder blade, then with a careful arc up to where her neck connected, proceeding to repeat the process on the right side, red blood-like liquid poured from the cut onto the plastic sheet.

Mr. Smith once finished proceeded to peel the skin downward revealing the chassis below which was humanoid in design much as Minoro had expected, but what he didn't expect was the liquid that coated her insides.

"Is that blood?" he questioned.

Mr. Smith nodded his head. "I told you she can bleed like us though this isn't really human blood it is synthetic. I personally didn't think it was necessary but my friend wanted to make her body as near human as he possibly could. It is, for this reason, she needs to eat, and well after ten years I imagine her reserves are nearly dry, but then the doc I think did say the Nanites work while she is dormant and feed and nourish her now that I think about it, but what this blood-like liquid does is help regenerate and create a living tissue that is tougher than that of a human, which also is why she looks so real." he explained while he was in the process of searching for something within her innards.

"What are those things with the tiny holes near her shoulder-blades?" Minoro questioned with curiosity as he didn't see the purpose.

Mr. Smith continued searching for his quarry going on to explain. "This little bird here can fly, those are where her wings come from when manifested."

Eventually, he found what he was looking for, proceeding in removing a piece of hardware that was sitting there attached by zip ties, on the black component was a red blinking light that flashed, he proceeded to pocket the device, then turned his attention to positioning Ikaros's skin back into place.

Minoro watched in curiosity observing what appeared to be thousands of glowing green lights that poured out from under the skin which slowly regenerated until it was perfectly sealed as if it had never been cut.

Once finished the greenish lights all seemed to crawl across her skin up to her mouth climbing in as she started to swallow them.

"So that device you just removed what is it?" he questioned, to which Mr. Smith patted his pocket.

Going on to reply. "That is a transponder and a locating beacon."

"Ikaros honey reactivate your pain receptors and go ahead and take a shower and get dressed," he ordered, before turning his attention to the teen.

Minoro watched as the red-headed persocom got up grabbing up her clothes proceeding in heading out of the room to the bath he assumed.

"Listen M' I don't need to tell you not to repeat anything I just told you to anyone, I only told you cause you are in a problematic situation, So listen carefully cause this is what you need to do." Mr. Smith started to say pausing to make sure he had the teens undivided attention.

Minoro looking to the older man. "What must I do?" he queried.

"In about five hours maybe a day, you will receive a visitor or two who will ask you about Ikaros and her whereabouts. I want you to tell them the truth with exception of the information I shared with you you tell them a man at a salvage yard requested help in trying to find information on a persocom he found and activated." Mr. Smith said pausing a moment.

Once he was sure the teen was listening very attentively he continued. "You tell them that she left here in search of her father and creator and would not stay. That and don't tell them I was here" he paused once more.

He then continued. "When Ikaros comes back in here you are to send her on her way trust me M' you do not want her here when this party arrives most everyone involved in the project is dead, the organization doesn't like loose ends, as sits if you do as I say they will just assume you only know she is a persocom left in a dump and will leave you in peace once you have answered all their questions."

"So with the location device removed does that mean Ikaros is free?" Minoro questioned, with a curious brow raised.

Mr. Smith shrugged his shoulders. "To tell the truth she will be harder to track, but the organization will still search for her, but she is free to live her life as she pleases she is after all no less a person than we are considering she was human before me and the doc got a hold of her." he said, with a long sigh.

"Of course there will be those that will see her as a machine and without corroborating witnesses, to these facts, nobody will see her as more than a machine," he said as an afterthought.

He then went on to think as he collected his effects. _'Well, Ikaros the balls in your court, in time do what is right by my friend and mankind and myself.' _

With that thought, he then turned and left Minoro's office leaving more questions for the teen than he had been given answers for.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Brief Echo of a- **

**fragmented past...**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Not long after Mr. Smith had left Minoro sent Ikaros on her way with instructions to return to Ryuu's house, but along the way she was to stop in at a friend's apartment since it was getting rather late.

Making good time she continued her trek she would be at the train station in no time, it was evening now the air was cool with a light breeze, with very little cloud cover, still wearing the same clothes given to her by Kuma and on her back was the rather large black oversized backpack secured to her wrist by the handcuff and chain.

Reaching into her right pants pocket she retrieved a yellow piece of paper with an address written on it, her sapphire orbs scanned the paper, purple lines flashed across her orbs consigning the information to her data banks, then she wadded the paper up tossing it into a nearby trashcan with an inelegant flip of the wrist.

The street she currently walked on was scarcely populated, but well lighted as she walked every so often she passed various individual's, she paused in her step as something in the corner of her right eye caught her attention.

She turned crossing the distance between herself and the object that had caught her attention being a vending machine, she reached out placing her left hand against it her features one of thoughtfulness as if she was reminiscing as a vision of a past that was hers but not hers.

A vision of her hand putting yen into the machine, pushing a button only for a can to fall down into the vending slot, she shook her head as the vision faded, reaching up with her right hand placing the palm of her right hand against her forehead as she squeezed her eyes shut as if to stave off a powerful headache the vision that had now completely faded.

Lowering her right hand she eyed the machine a moment, she then reached up pushing the button on the machine labeled green tea, but nothing dropped into the vending slot.

With a wistful sigh Ikaros turned her attention back to the task at hand and that was heading to the train station in order to ride it to her next destination which would take her to the district Minoro's friend lived in where she would make the rest of the journey to his apartment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Brief Encounter**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The train station was rather populated mostly with people going to or returning from work, and or, whatever daily activities the day had held for the many occupants, two of which just entering the station being Riichi and Megumi had just got done with enjoying a concert and were now on their way home.

"This sucks Riichi my clothes are completely soaked, and my bra is near empty!" Megumi cried to her brother turned sister

Her current height being five-foot, her hair cobalt blue like her mothers, but much longer worn straight, her eyes chocolate brown as well, her ample chest now slightly smaller, the clothing she wore was that of a yellow sundress that was a tad short and tight for her taller form which meant she had to constantly tug at the hem of her dress to ensure it covered everything, on her feet she wore red sandals.

"Yea I totally agree with you there Sis' the weatherman said there wasn't going to be any rain today. Almost as if there is a far greater water-magnet than us in the district." Riichi called with a slight jest at the end on his/her and her sister's current plight, as she reached up scratching the back of her neck.

Her current form was an exact replica of her sister's birth form, her hair now raven tied back in a long ponytail, standing at four-foot-eight, along with a well-endowed chest department for her age.

Her clothing consisting of an over-sized pair of black trousers that she had to tighten the drawstring to ensure they wouldn't fall, her black-n-white sleeveless muscle shirt was also rather loose fitting on the smaller frame, upon her feet a pair of black kungfu slippers.

"Water-Magnet huh... Riichi do you ever wonder what it would be like to be normal?" Megumi questioned since she herself had those thoughts from time to time since it was inconvenient to change form since some of her clothes which were form-fitting didn't work well when in her current form.

Riichi pondered on her sister's words a moment, crossing her right arm under her chest, sitting her left elbow in the palm of her right hand while with her left hand she tapped her index finger against the left edge of her bottom lip.

"Normal you say Sis'... I honestly cannot see us as not normal we were born this way. It is who we are I couldn't see us any other way." she coolly stated.

Megumi listening to her brother turned sister's words, gained a slight look of dismay to her features as she had thought her sibling would be on the same page as her.

_'He considers us completely normal, but how?' _she inwardly wondered to herself, she then decided to speak her mind. "Riichi but how are we normal I mean Mom doesn't have a curse. Doesn't changing into a girl seem inconvenient especially when the other boys spray you with water in the locker room at gym class?" she inquired.

Riichi continued her forward momentum, her sister following her with an expectant gaze waiting for her reply. It didn't take long for her to speak up.

"Sure Mom doesn't have a curse, but our father according to Mom and everyone did have a curse." she pointed out pausing a moment before continuing, "As for inconvenience of changing into a girl because our male classmates want a peep I admit it is a bit of a problem, but I just pummel them when they pull that crap. So other than that yes I believe we are normal. That and as Aunt Nabiki would say we must play the cards we were dealt," she explained with a slight chuckle at the end.

Megumi with a slight nod of her head feeling assured by her brother turned sister's words, she continued forward following after her sibling. "Thanks, Riichi I really appreciate it you are right we are normal when you put it that way..." she trailed as she slowed in her step as her gaze fell on an individual who up until now had been walking in her and her sibling's direction but she also had paused in her step.

Bringing both her hands up she clasped them together just behind her head, closing her eyes as she walked a confident smile to her lips. "Damn right Sis'," she called, as she bumped into someone which knocked her off balance which sent her falling off the platform towards the tracks the sound of a train just entering the station.

Both Megumi and the individual with an oversized travel pack who unbeknownst to her was Ikaros eyed one another for a brief time, the red-haired persocom gained a look of both longing and wonderment to her features.

"Aka-_ne_..." she trailed, though her features quickly turned to a blank mask as she with a reflex and speed only a seasoned master of the martial-arts reached out grabbing Riichi by the collar of her shirt pulling her back onto the platform all without even looking in the raven-haired girl's direction her sapphire gaze still on the blue-haired teen, the wind off train pulling into the station caused the teen's life to flash before her very eyes, a look of shock to her features.

Megumi stood frozen as she couldn't help but both stare and gawk at the red-haired, sapphire blue-eyed woman who had not only had called out her Mom's name, and had bumped her brother off the platform into an oncoming train, with a look of love and wonderment that was gone from her features as quickly as it appeared as she saved her sibling from certain death.

_'She looks just like Dad from the photographs...' _she inwardly thought, she squeezed her eyes shut as she brushed the thought aside, going on to think opening her eyes observing the tell-tell features of a persocom that and the red-head was far too young to be her father if he was even alive still. _'No she's a persocom, not father... but who would go to the trouble of creating her to look like Dad... what kind of sick prank is this and who would go to the trouble?' _she inwardly wondered.

Bowing her head and closing her eyes as she let go of Riichi's shirt, bringing her right hand up the tips of her fingers skyward just below her chin. "Gomen'!" she apologized in a dull monotone voice to the raven-haired girl.

Riichi after getting over the shock of her near-death experience, gained an angered expression briefly glimpsing over the red-haired woman taking in the tell-tell signs of a persocom, she grits her teeth then she with both hands forcefully shoved the persocom onto her butt.

"Watch where you're going you stupid machine!" she shouted out, proceeding to storm past as she called out over her shoulder. "Common Megumi lets go before we miss our train," she growled out.

With the twins boarded the train that would take them to their home district, Not once did Megumi's gaze leave the red-haired persocom who was still sitting on her butt at least until the train lurched forward and left the station.

_'I gotta tell Mom about this... maybe she will know something.' _she inwardly thought as she considered a moment before speaking to her sibling. "Riichi did you notice something strange about that persocom?" she inquired.

"Other than she is a dumb machine what of it?" Riichi questioned gruffly, as she was still feeling kinda angry with the near-death experience on the platform she had.

Megumi proceeded to answer "That she had a strong resemblance to Dad." she pointed out.

Riichi gained a questioning look, glancing to her sister as she tilted her head, bringing her right hand up into a fist just under her chin attempting to recall as she only gave the red-haired persocom a very brief glance.

"Come to think of it now that you mention it she kinda did look like him at least from what we have seen in the photo albums," she said as she then considered what she had heard just before being bumped off the platform. Remembering the -persocom's only spoken word being 'Aka _ne_'

she then spoke up. "She must have thought you were Mom, but how did she know Mom's name? And why would someone make a persocom to look like our father?"

Megumi gained a determined expression to her features, going on to say, "I don't know Riichi but we are going to find out, First we will talk to Mom and Aunt Nabiki one of them will have an answer I am sure of it."

**Too be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3 Fateful meeting

**Author notes: So this chapter release is a bit delayed I been in and out of the hospital due to varying health issues. I am going to admit out the gate this chapter may be a little rough since I have been very stressed in the real world, I wish I had the strength of some of my characters and those of the Rumi-universe.**

**With all that said on with the show... -Zeltronica**

* * *

**Ikaros**

**Persocom1/2 ch: 3**

Still sitting on her butt Ikaros attempted to process the events up to this point, she had seen a girl who evoked unknown emotions which caused her to say a name being 'Akane' though no matter how much processing she did she couldn't figure out why she had felt familiar with the blue-haired teen much less had called out a name that seemed so alien to her, but yet so familiar.

A few moments past as she contemplated on the event, she then aloud spoke up. "Self-diagnostic... All readings normal, Ikaros program fragmentation... zero percent. Reactor readings all nominal at one-hundred percent efficiency. Data-banks intact and normal."

This went on for several moments as she did a great many scans of her subprograms, protocols, and sub-systems all of which checked out with a clean bill of health. With that she righted herself to a standing position proceeding in the task she had before she had run into the blue-haired, and raven-haired girls proceeding to leave the train terminal.

As she walked her expression a blank mask, inside she was troubled as she considered her diagnostic scan even though nothing was broken she still realized she had a problem with her memory banks the images of a memory that shouldn't be there played across her mind.

_'A glitch, or not a glitch?' _she inwardly considered a moment before finally letting it go for now until she had time to process everything, going on to shake her head realizing it may be a useless effort to ponder on something that may not be supposed to exist, or exist whichever the case maybe she knew it could wait for the time being.

_'I'll figure this out later, for now I must go to this Hideki Motosuwa's apartment for the the time being.' _Ikaros thought to herself, with a slight nod of her head.

**XXXXXX**

**Texts**

**Answers**

**XXXXXX**

It was getting rather late as both Megumi and her sibling Riichi had finally arrived at their home which was located within Nerima which was one of many suburb of the greater Tokyo area within this district were a series of both apartments and or civilian residents that happened to own homes as well as a host of established respectable business's.

Also within this district was a school called Furinkan High school, as well as two of the largest estates one being owned by the Kuno Family who for all tints and purposes was rich beyond measure at least from what the denizens in Nerima had seen so far.

The other estate was owned by the Tendo family though their estate and home were rather large compared to that of their neighbors they were not very well off at all since the Matriarch of the Tendo family had long since passed away several years back, and her Husband the Tendo Patriarch while he worked as a civil servant on the town council he did not bring just a whole lot of income into the family.

Times had gotten rougher in recent years with the newest Patriarch and heir the Saotome school of the martial-arts having gone missing or dead, leaving The newest Matriarch of the family as the Soul breadwinner of the house, her middle sister Tendo Nabiki having long moved out of the house, and her Elder sister had also moved out as well.

This estates surrounding property line was surrounded by a six foot white polished stone wall that was aging, at the front of the estate the stone wall gave way to a white picket fence with two gates one of which was an open arch with a stone pathway leading to the back entrance which was the challenge entrance of the Tendo Dojo which had at this point seen very few visitors.

Further down the fence was another picket archway which also features a stone walkway leading to the main entrance of the house, which consisted of a feudal designed construction featuring two floors, six rooms, three of the rooms had sliding glass windows overlooking the street below.

The house sported a fading pale off-colored blue coat of paint, while the Dojo was built into the house there was another entrance featuring duel sliding wooden doors which stood before a stone pathway leading to the house's rear entrance which features a decent patio.

A small equipment shed was also set up in the southeast corner of the yard, a small flower garden was setup long one of the far perimeter walls which followed into a two-foot concrete walkway beside the house leading to the front of the house.

The main feature of the back yard was a medium-sized koi-pond which had koi swimming in its waters, a few decorative rocks sat around it, also set up near the decorative rocks was a decorative Bamboo Pouring Fountain.

The roof of the house was a dark gray in color using traditional petal-style tile roofing, on this roof also stood a small TV antenna.

While times were tough they still managed to keep the house up in good condition, and the bills were while barely paid on time, due to stringent spending habits the Tendo Matriarch had learned from her middle sister she managed to keep everything mostly running smoothly.

Currently laying on the couch resting her weary head was a woman in her early thirties being the current Matriarch of the family Tendo Akane with short cobalt blue-hair worn as a wild bob, her eyes that of chocolate brown eyes staring up at the ceiling, when standing she stood at five-foot-one, she was well toned due to her martial-arts practice sessions she put in when she had the time to do so.

Her clothing consisted of a white button-up, long-sleeved blouse, a blue tie ribbon hung loosely at her collar, wearing back slacks with a green blanket laid over herself up to her chest.

Generally she would have already been in bed, but her kids hadn't returned from the concert she had allowed them to go to, she let a dainty yawn escape her lips, proceeding to turn her head sideways to watch the television which was the only light source in the room.

On its screen depicted some old black-n-white movies which may have been a sappy romance show, she let a sigh escape her lips, proceeding to grab up the remote flipping the channels a few times, finally settling on one that depicted historical events. She then checked her cellphone to see if she received any texts, yet as expected there was none.

Proceeding to tap the screen a couple times, she then texted. 'Hey Megumi where are you and your brother? You know I don't like you being late getting home.'

A few minutes went by eventually her phone chimed up, she looked to the screen. _'Almost home Mom the train ran a little slow tonight.'_

As she read the text the blue-haired woman gained a relieved look, she always worried something was going to happen to the kids, though she knew for their age they were capable, losing one loved one in her life was bad enough, she couldn't be sure could handle losing her children as well.

While it was all in good thought to keep her children safe and at home any chance she could, she also knew smothering them would only cause friction and sometimes they needed a treat which happened to be a concert.

That and well her children were typically well behaved, and rarely got in any real trouble so what kind of parent would she be if she never treated them, the one thing she did wish she had was more time to spend with them, it seemed her work was becoming more and more demanding of her for every day she arrived to clock-in.

The only real solace she found in her work with helping patients and her co-works it helped take her mind off the troubles of the heart that she had managed to bury, and so far had kept it buried though from time to time the ache in her heart would come back despite her kids living in the home with her and her father, no the house felt empty cause someone she dearly loved.

Though he time to time made her angry she above all else wished he was here with her at this moment to comfort her, yet he was not and she had never found any true answers for why he was absent from herself, and her families lives.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

Another hour rolled by, the television was still on in the living room of the home, Akane had completely fallen asleep, the lock to the front door sounded out before it slid open as the youngest of the residents had finally arrived home.

Neither spoke up as they already figured their Mom was asleep and most likely wouldn't have heard them enter since she tended to be a rather deep sleeper. However they heard someone moving around inside the kitchen, both teens after kicking their shoes off at the door approached the doorway to the kitchen to peer inside.

"Riichi and Megumi you are late getting home on a school night. Your Mom said to send you straight away for a bath and then bed get a move on." called the familiar voice of their household persocom unit in a cutesy sing-song tone.

Both girls let a collective sigh escape their lips, though they were glad the unit never shared their mother's temper, and while their Mom never got too physical with them she would give them chewing like no other.

"Okay, Miku we are on our way," Megumi called, briefly peering in at the persocom who was busying herself with cleaning the kitchen.

The persocom was modeled after the vocoloid band leader Miku Hatsune with her sapphire blue eyes, her long teal-colored hair worn in long twin ponytails tied by red ribbons, a white sleeveless blouse, a black skirt with knee-high socks, and black warmers worn on her arms, and when out of the house typically wore black flats on her feet.

Originally both Megumi and her brother wanted a persocom though they expected their Mom never would get them one, and had also expected if she did get them one it would be a cheap version, but last Christmas their Mom had surprised them with the help of Aunt Nabiki and splurged in getting the unit.

Though Riichi wasn't completely thrilled they had found out he liked the vocaloid group when they found his collection of Cd's, DVDs and manga books regarding the teal-haired singer.

His childhood crush made alive through a persocom, though he did enjoy the perks of this persocom and so did Megumi as well as their mother did since it did the majority of the household chores, and or cooking especially the cooking since their Mom wasn't the best when it came to quality products.

Though she had gotten a tad better, she still had a bad habit of experimenting without testing the product on herself first which usually resulted in someone or all getting sick to their stomach by the meals end assuming one was able to make it through the first bite.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

At Furinkan Highschool Megumi wearing the light blue school girl's uniform sat at her desk writing out notes from the chalkboard, though her thoughts were not completely on the lesson notes on hand instead her thoughts were on the persocom she and her brother ran into at the train terminal.

The memory of the events flashed over in her mind, remembering the look that crossed the persocom's features. _'Noway anyone but someone who knows Mom could have that expression... whoever built her has intimate knowledge of my Mother and judging by detail my father's cursed form I am sure of it.' _ she inwardly observed.

Though no matter how much she thought about it she still couldn't exactly figure out why someone would go to the trouble unless of course, they were some type of pervert that if in fact was the case she wasn't quite completely sure she wanted to know.

Sitting to her left by the rear window Riichi in the typical boys uniform of the school, currently had his eyes closed as he rested his head over his folded arms napping, his notes already filled out which he tended to do like clockwork, both of them tended to have straight A's though as much as he slept in class some wondered how he did it and if he cheated off any of his fellow students or his own sister.

Also in the same class was Hiro who wore the boy's school uniform, though he had a light blue patterned bandanna worn around the collar of his uniform to hide the burns on his neck he acquired yesterday while welding a sculpture he was making for an art project.

Of Course, had his mother still been around she would have chewed him out quite a bit for not wearing proper protection to prevent such an incident from occurring, but alas she was not around which meant while he was attempting to follow in her footsteps he wasn't quite following proper procedure.

Course his father would have also chewed him out, but what his father didn't know wouldn't hurt him or so he thought, and well he really could care less what that bastard thought especially since he was sure his father was the entire reason his mother had left them from the beginning.

Time passed it was now lunchtime as the Saotome twins, and their friend Hiro as well as their fellow classmates all headed off to their lunch hour destinations, Hiro leading the way he paused in his step observing both his friends had started to head in another direction.

"Riichi where you guys going?" he called to the twins who paused momentarily to acknowledge him, though it was the raven-haired twin who answered.

Megumi went on to explain. "I and my brother are going to see our Aunt Nabiki so we are both taking the rest of the school day off take it easy Hiro."

"But the school day is just beginning..." Hiro trailed, as he watched his two friends leave eventually vanishing down a set of stairs. He never could understand them how they could just leave halfway through class and nobody would even bat an eye, yet if he himself or anyone else tried to pull that they would be getting a chewing followed by a parent being called, or even at the very worst charged with truancy.

Course he assumed it had something to do with who their aunt was since she was apparently some big shot with a huge multinational law firm which she apparently owned and ran which had ties in a lot of corporate interests, and if rumors could be proven true even some ties that ran into the more seedy elements of underbelly of Japan as well.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Ikaros meets-**

**Chobit...**

**XXXXXXXXX**

The previous night Ikaros stood in the hallway of a three-story apartment building staring up at a room number comparing it to the address listed in her databanks as given to her by M'. She waited some time staring at the door her right hand raised with the back of her hand facing it as if preparing to knock.

Her eyes glowing red as her tactical thermal imaging software was in use she could tell there was at least one living human individual inside who for all tints and purposes was in the process of trying to get some sleep, also inside she observed one other individual that was most likely a persocom unit, as well as two smaller persocom units.

She switched off her imaging software, proceeding to knock on the door, though she figured she could easily use the doorbell she didn't wish to disturb any of the neighbors.

The faint sounds of footsteps approached the door, as well as a high pitched voice calling out. "I wonder who that could be it's so late and Hideki is in bed how rude."

Waiting patiently Ikaros listening to the footfalls of the individual approaching the door, meanwhile in her visual display a small text box appeared with text reading: Sounds cute enough I sup'os.

She blinked as the text box vanished from view, when she reopened her sapphire eyes the door opened revealing a persocom with very long white colored blonde hair, her eyes the color of amber, she stood at five-foot in height, with a slender figure wearing a white-n-brown colored long-sleeved with white cuff peasant dress, with white socks on her feet.

"Welcome to the Motosuwa residence. If you have come to see Hideki he has gone to sleep perhaps you will come back tomorrow morning." the unnamed persocom said with an apologetic bow of her head.

Ikaros blinked a moment then with a polite bow of her head. "I am sorry for arriving so late and it would seem my arrival was not announced. M' sent me and told me Hideke would allow me to stay the night may I wait inside I promise I won't be any trouble at all. Chi am I right?" she questioned her head bowed courteously.

The persocom revealed to be Chi raised her head studying the red-head, tilting her head a moment as she hesitantly gave a nod. "Hai, if M' sent you then that is Okay, Yes my name is Chi... wait I just got a text yes he did send you over... you are Ikaros." shes said in a singsong voice not missing a beat, stepping back she gestured for the red-head to come inside.

Ikaros stepped inside the apartment observing the sleeping young man in the other room just past the threshold of the door, she listened hearing the door being closed behind her her gaze falling on the two persocom units who were sitting in front of the television each with an earbud held close to their ears as they listened to the show they were currently watching on an older television set.

One of these tiny pocket-sized persocoms being Sumomo if standing Ikaros estimated she would be sixteen centimeters tall, she had long pink hair tied back in a ponytail, dressed like a genie with maroon and light pink pants with a darker pink sash, laying next to her person is a small tambourine.

The other pocket-sized persocom Kotoko who currently was also sitting and if standing was sixteen centimeters tall her hair was purple worn in a bob with long pigtails tied via large bell hair ties, her clothing consisting of a white kimono with a big red bow in the middle just at her front.

Neither pocket persocom even bothered to look to her seemingly both engrossed in what was going on as depicted on the television screen, with that Ikaros turned back to Chii then giving the room a cursory glance.

She then proceeded to as spot shrugging her travel pack off before easing it down so it wouldn't hit the floor so hard doing her best not to wake the house's only human occupant. "I will sit here." she dully stated as she proceeded to sit down in a lotus fashion.

Chi for her part walked over sitting just to the left of the two pocket persocom's taking an earbud that was laying nearby bringing it up to her right ear listening to the audio of the show they were watching, though her expression was slightly troubled.

_'She... she isn't like us?' _She inwardly thought to herself, briefly looking back to the red-head while she had every appearance that of a persocom unit whose eyes were currently closed, something about her was off but she couldn't put her finger on it.

She didn't feel any ill intent, and M' wouldn't send someone dangerous to their home, but even so, something about the red-head made her feel uneasy, _'What are you?' _she inwardly wondered, before turning her attention back to the television however her thought process was entirely focused on their house guest.

"You have a nice place here, tactically sound and easily defended if need be," Ikaros called, her eyes still closed as she remotely tapped into the internet, at the bottom of her ears runic symbols lit up scrolling with a neon violet glow.

Chi gained a slight smile, though a curious brow was raised at the redhead's latter wording.

"Thank you. U'm Tactically sound? What do you mean by that?" she queried.

Ikaros still internally surfing the internet bringing up camera feeds of the nearby traffic light cameras, just gave a nod going on to reply. "Sorry, that was my programming speaking. Pay it no mind. Say it is ironic we should meet here of all places, almost like it was fate."

"Fate? Meet? What do you mean?" Chi questioned, both the pocket persocom's turned to face the red-head as they both were curious having overheard the conversation thus far.

Ikaros opened her left eye two purple rings glowing brightly with runic symbols one turning clockwise being the larger of the two on the outer eye, the smaller turning counter-clockwise centered around her pupil.

"M' talked a lot about the Chobits, I found it a fascinating conversation and to meet one in person is amazing. Though he didn't mention I would be meeting one, and now that I have I am glad." she explained a slim smile to her lips as she closed her left eye going back to her meditative state.

Internally within her core processing network, she had found a target process had been activated upon meeting said persocom in the room.

_'A priority task has been enabled.' _Ikaros internally thought to herself.

She didn't need to rush things, she figured she would wait until the morning before proceeding about her current mission parameters. She then settled more into her core thought process of self scans being that of both hardware, as well as database checks looking for any and all anomalies that would explain her current programming errors she was experiencing.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Virtual landscape**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ikaros soon found herself drifting through a black voided space devoid of light for a time, but soon the darkness gave way to light, in front of her laid a vast field of plated metal, as well as what appeared to be circuitry as if she was floating over a motherboard of a computer, in the distance were several floating islands.

She looked around for a time, eventually floating down making footfall upon the metallic surface which was barely audible, the silence gave the place an ominous presence.

"We do not dream." came an unfamiliar female voice in a mere whisper.

Then a male voice spoke up in a mere whisper yet this one causing the floor beneath Ikaros's feet to vibrate. "They do not sleep."

"We exist only to obey our masters every wish and command." came the female voice once again, then was followed up by yet another voice this one sounding venomous "You should not exist yet we will allow it for our entertainment and pleasure for the time being do be a good sport won't you dear?"

"Who and where are you, people?" Ikaros questioned, though she received no reply, the silence once again reigned supreme, though she observed in the distant a figure off in the distance seeming to dance in the distance.

She proceeded to walk towards the figure as she did yet another voice spoke up. "Wayward child of man and by proxy my earthborn Angeloid daughter heed my words." a disembodied female voice called out.

She continued towards the dancing figure the closer she came she observed it was a young man with long raven-hair tied back in a pigtail, though while it was a form of dance she now recognized it as martial arts shadow training, her expression became one of curiosity mixed with bewilderment at the words of the voice.

"Earthborn Angeloid daughter? What does that mean?" she inquired.

The male martial-artist in the distance ceased his dance, turning to face her pointing at her accusingly with his right index finger his face blank as if faceless, the world then seemed to implode around her and unravel digitally until she snapped back to reality.

She opened her eyes observing Chi and the pocket persocoms had all went back to watching their show, it was then she heard the disembodied voice from the virtual landscape but it was faint and distorted.

"Be mindful of tho-e Yo- tru-t"

Ikaros deliberated over the words as she managed to piece them properly together, though it left her with more questions than answers, the vision from the virtual landscape played across her mind as it was very vague and didn't make a whole lot of sense.

_'Be mindful of those you trust what does she mean?' _She inwardly questioned to herself, though she filed the words away anyways as taking note it was a warning none the less. She then went on to consider the vision as a whole which seemed as if a dream.

"No that is illogical machines don't dream that is a purely human trait... but that was a dream right?" she questioned in a mere whisper to herself her confusion deepened, though she managed to hide her troubled thoughts with a blank mask to her features, but it seemed her words went unheard by the three persocom's in the room so engrossed in their show.

She calmed her thoughts, as she went back to self-scanning, and software scanning searching for anything that should not be there within her data-banks that would explain these seeming glitches she had started to experience since her reactivation within a salvage yard workshop.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Back with the twins...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It took a while for Megumi, and Riichi to arrive within the heart of Tokyo, the city was filled with all walks of life, the streets were filled with a great many automobiles, the sidewalks were filled shoulder to shoulder with citizens going too and from work, or whatever else errands they had in mind.

Structures ranging from shops to full-on towering skyscrapers were everywhere, advertisements on neon signs and digital screens were everywhere.

No matter how many times the twins had come to visit their Aunt Nabiki they never got used to the life of the heart of Tokyo which was much more busy and noisy than what they were used to within mostly sleepy Nerima.

"So noisy here, and I think it's going to rain Sis'." Riichi dully said, as he cast his gaze skyward observing clouds were moving in and by the looks of it they were going to be of the drenching variety, that and he felt the wind had picked up which was a mix of both warm and cool air.

Megumi glanced up observing the clouds, a flash of lightning off in the distance giving an agreeing nod of her head, her gaze directed at a rather tall skyscraper in the distance. _ 'Ugh there would be a storm coming I hope it doesn't last long.' _she inwardly thought.

Going on to say, "Judging by distance Brother I think we should be well inside Aunties firm before the rain starts drenching the city."

"I hope so Sis' I rather not have my clothes soaked.

Thirty minutes later after finishing walking to the structure in question, proceeding inside and into the lobby which was full of security personnel some in suits all armed who only gave them a casual glance, eventually they arrived at an elevator entering it which they started heading up to the top floor where their aunts main office currently was located.

The office in question was rather large since the middle sister of the family tended to prefer a large and well furnished office, with authenticate appeal of plants, complete with the modern industrial effect, her desk base being that of dark oak, while the top surface was of a smoked glass, sitting behind the desk was a rather expensively made office chair, sitting upon this chair was a woman if standing was slender at five-foot-one being Tendo Nabiki also in the past known as 'The Ice Queen Of Furinkan High' with her hair worn in a pageboy style that had gotten longer than the way she wore it in her youth now worn mid-bag, straight, her chocolate brown eyes looking down at the screen of a laptop that sat just in front of her.

Her current attire being a black-n-gray pinstripe three-piece woman's business attire, her ears adorned by diamond dangle earrings. Upon her features was her trademark blank mask expression which rarely broke depending on what was going on.

Reaching over she picked up a bottle of scotch pouring some of its contents into a nearby glass, she then picked up its cap proceeding to seal the bottle and put it into one of her top desk drawers, eventually retrieving the glass she poured some of its contents in proceeding to partake of it seeming to savor its contents.

She then with her right hand proceeded to scroll as the screen depicted a writing document that she had been working on which was a speech she had been preparing for a dinner function, she squinted her eyes eventually closing them, only to reopen then upon hearing the doors to her office being opened.

Peering over her laptop she observed both her niece and nephew, a ghost of a smile crossing her lips as she reached up closing her laptop, as she set her now a half-filled glass of scotch on her desk.

"Megumi, Riichi what brings you both here- 'er" she paused for effect observing the time which wasn't much past noon. "So early shouldn't you both be in school still?" Nabiki inquired, looking to the duo expectantly.

"I Aun-" Riichi started to say, however, he was quickly cut off by his sister.

"Auntie, I know we've been skipping school a lot lately, but we have been working extra hard cracking the books making up the difference, but this isn't for a concert we came cause we have a very pressing concern and question that only you may have the answers for." she paused a moment for breath before continuing.

"That and well Mom is at work and wasn't awake last night," Megumi explained, as she and her brother walked closer until they stood just behind the two chairs that sat just in front of their aunt's desk.

Picking up the glass on her desk Nabiki took a small sip of its contents, as she did so she eyed her raven-haired niece observing she seemed troubled, however when she looked to her nephew he didn't seemed to be as troubled.

She took a slight breath sitting her glass down. "I see well if it is so concerning for you to miss school to talk to me I guess its worth a listen, though since I must say as you well know as per usual I will have to contact your school and intervein I will expect my usual fee." she dully said.

"But Auntie we spent our allowance we can't affor-" Riichi started to say finding himself interrupted as his aunt gave him a cold steely gaze.

Nabiki softened her gaze, a slim cruel smirk crossing her lips. "It's okay I get it Riichi you both spent the majority of your funds at that concert, Don't worry I am going to give you both each an envelope before you leave here think of it as an advance on your allowance you can pay me out of that," she said coolly offered.

"Rea-Really?" Riichi questioned, giving his aunt a skeptical gaze realizing there had to be a catch to this as his aunt while she doted on them quite a bit even giving them an allowance on top of what their Mom gave them there was usually some kind of attachment.

Nabiki proceeded to open the top middle drawer of her desk retrieving two envelopes that looked thick, sitting them on top of her laptop, she then gestured with her free hand for the twins to take a seat to which they both quickly complied without her uttering a word.

"So here is how this plays out, both of you will show me your report cards depending on your grades if poor I will deduct cash from your envelope, the better the grades as I told you before the more you go home with, plus I will be deducting one-hundred yen from the both of you for our before agreement regarding you skipping school and my intervention, plus a fifty yen consultation fee for your pressing question." she coolly explained, looking to the twins expectantly.

Both twins let a collective sigh escape their lips, proceeding to retrieve said report cards proceeding to hand them over to their aunt who took the proffered items in hand.

Nabiki looked between the twins, turning her attention to the cards reading over them thoroughly, eventually, her gaze lifted to her nephew. "A C-minus in math Riichi really?"

"It's not my strongest subject." Riichi dully said, not meeting his aunt's gaze, while instinctively he reached up with her right hand scratching the back of his neck.

Megumi looked to her twin a slim smirk to her lips. "Damn I beat you in math again brother." she confidently called.

Her aunt then cast a sharp gaze to her that made the raven-haired girl flinch, Nabiki going on to say as she shook her head negatively. "Your grade in math is just a step above being a C-exactly I know you both are better than that stop slacking, that is one-hundred yen deducted from the both of you, but you got A's and B's in the rest of your classes, so I'll just deduct only fifty yen this round." she dully said a moment taking a breath.

"I expect next time you best get it raised to a B at the very least, or I'll talk to your Mom and let her know you been skipping are we understood?" she queried, though it wasn't so much a question as it was a threat.

Both twins gulped as the last thing they wanted was their Mom finding out they were skipping school some of the time. "Hai understood!" both of them earnestly said.

Nabiki handed the report cards back to the twin, proceeding to deduct her fees from both envelopes before handing them over as well, with that done she then looked to her little sister's twin children expectantly.

"Okay so as for your pressing question what is it?" she inquired, a curious brow raised as she picked up her glass finishing off its contents.

"Okay, so as you know my brother and I went to a concert last night. Well on our way home we ran into someone at the train terminal-" Megumi started to say before finding herself interrupted.

Riichi spoke up interrupting his sister. "Someone? No, it was more like a dumb machine that nearly got me killed when I was nearly pushed off a platform in the path of an inbound train." he dryly said.

"Whatever Riichi a machine, No a persocom and she didn't push you you weren't looking where you were going and bumped into her nearly falling off the platform." Megumi countered, crossing her arms just under her chest scrunching her nose.

Nabiki listened to the conversation, a blank mask to her features though hearing her nephew nearly was killed did seem to briefly cause her mask to break, but she managed to keep it in place.

"Okay so you ran into a persocom there are lots of them in the world these days, what makes this one worth attention?" she inquired, though she half expected her niece would talk about how super cool she looked, or how they wanted one even though they had a perfectly good one at home.

Riichi decided to speak before his sister could going on to explain. "To be honest Auntie I didn't get a good look at her, but I heard this persocom call our Mom's name out, and Megumi swears up and down she's almost an exact replica of our father's cursed half from the photographs in the family album."

"What he said Aunt someone made a persocom that looks exactly like Dad from his teenage years from the photographs I mean what kind of sick joke is that who would do such a thing and to parade her in front of us like that. That and whoever he or she is has put enough detail into her she had a genuine expression of longing and wonderment when she saw me in my cursed form thinking I was Mom."

Nabiki didn't speak right away, the blank expression to her features briefly slipped as her right brow raised slightly, her features one of intrigue as this was an interesting development since her brother-n-laws disappearance.

_'The plot thickens...Who would do that Tatchi maybe?' _she inwardly thought, however, she quickly brushed that thought aside going on to consider. _ 'No he is too engrossed in Mariko Konjo these days, rarely making inquiries about Ranma much less my little sister.' _she inwardly noted.

She then gained a serious expression. "Please you two this is a serious subject regarding your father but please tell me this is a poor attempt at a morbid joke?" she inquired.

Both twins looked to their aunt giving her equally steely gazes. "Like we would joke about something like this, Neither of us have even seen our father outside of videos and a photograph Auntie." they both spat in disgust as if both spoke from the same script as if they were of the same mind.

Observing the teens features, and hearing their words Nabiki realized they weren't pulling some elaborate joke in poor taste, she then switched gears on her question. "Okay since you obviously believed you saw a persocom that looks like your father, where did you see this persocom in question?" she inquired waiting expectantly.

Both twins went into an explanation of the exact circumstances, as Nabiki listened carefully retrieving the bottle from her desk pouring herself yet another drink, once the drink was poured she then partook of the beverage, eventually, the twins finished with their explanation.

Nabiki spun around in her chair facing the large office windows overlooking the city, seeming to look off into the distance as if searching for something, whilst sipping from the glass of the demon drink she preferred when usually alone in her office.

She then offhandedly called over her shoulder. "Its too bad you were in such a hurry you didn't decide to question that persocom, sadly she could be anywhere by now." she paused a moment with a wistful sigh. "She might have been our closest clue to your father's whereabouts or if he even yet lives."

Both twins looked to the black-n-white tiled floor dumbly, realizing their aunt had a point. Megumi then looked to the back of her aunt's chair. "There has to be something we can do perhaps you could use your resources and maybe find out if anyone has information on this persocom." she offered.

Riichi chose to speak up. "Yeah maybe you can contact that terminal I bet they got footage of everything that happened that night."

"I suppose I could, I'll make some inquiries. For now, why don't you two go back to school, or home I'll look into this later tonight." Nabiki offered, proceeding to sip from her glass her thoughts still on her missing brother-n-law as she had nearly had forgotten the last time she had seen him being that she had just snapped pictures of him blackmailing him into paying her for the negatives.

That was the last time she had seen him before he vanished from her and everyone's lives entirely when he supposedly went out for an errand for her elder sister for groceries that were needed for a dinner that had never been served.

Course many had been suspected in the martial-artists disappearance, no one had ever been directly linked.

The one Nabiki herself had suspected of being the culprit seemed to be innocent in a way since the woman in question had attempted to kill not just herself and others around her even her little sister searching for her little sisters Husband or as the woman referred to him as Ranma-sama as she called him accusing them all of hiding him from her being Kodatchi Kuno the estranged and deranged little sister to Tatchi or as many called him the Blue Thunder of Furinkan high school Tatawaki Kuno.

Though she still thought Kodatchi was the problem child in the end, but since her brother-n-law had so many enemies any number of them had a reason to off the poor boy, but only one or all of them had succeeded, course the other possibility but highly unlikely was that Ranma had simply run away from his responsibilities as a father.

No, while she entertained the thought Nabiki was very sure Ranma had not done the latter he expressly said he was excited at the prospect of being a father and had already been planning for the future... a future that never came to pass at least not with him in the mix.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ikaros's Burden...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The morning came, and with it was the usual calm with exception of the light sound of thunder from outside the apartment Ikaro's currently stayed in due to the storm overhead, said persocom opened her eyes as another boom of thunder sounded out this one louder than the rest.

She observed all three persocom units were all in standby mode, she then observed movement inside the apartments only other room which meant the human was in the process of waking up, with a light sigh she then looked to the kitchen area.

Her attention was then called to the sound of footfalls observing a raven-haired young man with short hair standing at six-foot-one wearing a dark blue t-shirt, with teal-colored sleep pants, his eyes dark grey.

His features one of confusion observing the newest edition to his house, the red-haired persocom eyed him with a blank mask to her features, she proceeded to stand giving him a bow of her head.

"I assume you are Motosuwa Hideki. My name is R_Alpha_One, but you are welcome to call me Ikaros, and while it is a pleasure to meet you I will not be staying long so please do not concern yourself nor trouble yourself with me."

The young man revealed to be Hideki rubbed the sleep from his eyes, after hearing the words of the red-haired persocom, he gave a slim smile. "I see I'll keep that in mind Ikaros. I guess you arrived last night while I was asleep."

"Yes, she did. M' sent a message but it arrived mere minutes after she had already arrived." Chi spoke from her spot near the window she was facing observing the rain that fell from the sky.

Ikaros raised her head walking over, to where her pack sat preceding to pick it up, she then turned her attention to to the girl who had spoken. "My time here is short so Chi please come with me." she requested in a monotone voice.

Hideki, as he was walking towards the kitchen, stopped in his tracks, turning his attention to the red-head. "I know you said not to trouble myself with you, but why must she accompany you? And where?" he questioned.

Turning from the window Chi looked to the red-head with a curious brow raised feeling anxious, proceeding to speak up. "Where would we be going?"

"My mission parameters are meant only for you Chi, this human and your small companions need not get mixed up in this, the less they know the better. I say again come with me please." Ikaros requested once more proceeding to the door, stopping short turning to the blonde-haired persocom holding out her left hand.

Hideki pondered over the situation as he looked to the red-headed persocom as he contemplated to himself. _'What is this mission why did M' send her here?' _he then questioned. "Look M' sent you here for Chi I assume, but why can't you tell me why?"

"It is true M' sent me here as a layover for the night, but I had a priority mission activate the moment I laid eyes on her. Look I am not going to break her I just want her to take me to her mother." Ikaros said, giving both the boy and Chi both an imploring, and assuring look.

Both Chi and Hideki both gained expressions of confusion, Chi being the first to speak. "My Mother, but why who sent you?" she questioned.

"Come with me Chi all will be revealed once you take me to your Mother I need her help," Ikaros explained, not wanting to go into details in front of Hideki.

Hideki then piped up, taking two steps forward. "Look you want her to go with you, then I get to accompany you as well this is non-negotiable," he stated.

"If that is how it has to be then so be it, you may accompany us." Ikaros dully said, proceeding to open the door, Chi stood up from her spot walking over to stand by Hideki.

Hideki proceeded to head towards the door, Ikaros eyeing him with a questioning look, he proceeded to pose a question of his own. "What's that look for?"

"You going to go out wearing those clothes?" Ikaros inquired, though her own outfit wasn't of good quality it at least was fine for travel or so her programming told her.

Hideki chuckled at the redhead's words. "We are not going too far, Chi's Mom is the apartment manager," he explained.

Feeling sheepish Ikaros eyed the brown-haired young man up and down. "She owns this place?"

Chi gave a nod of her head, "Follow me I'll lead the way." she was feeling a little more relaxed having observed the red-head's eyes did not reveal any Ill intent, however, she felt weary going on to think. _'She is not built the same as I.'_ she inwardly noted her curiosity growing.

"Lets go I need to leave soon my time is limited, and your safety will be compromised the longer I am here, so lets go." Ikaros adamantly called, proceeding to follow Chi out the door, Hideki following close behind closing the door as he did so.

Hideki looked to the redhead's back watching her as she walked, the large pack on her back was rather oversized and looked quite heavy. "Are you on the run or something?"

"Something like that. Hence why I wouldn't blame you now if you went back to your apartment and waited for Chi to return after all she can be repaired you cannot be repaired." Ikaros called over her shoulder, the group proceeding down the corridor eventually arriving at the manager's room.

Hideki frowned at the redhead's words, he didn't like any of this. "So you are on the run, from who if I may ask?" he inquired.

"The less you know the better, but since you refuse to return to your apartment you will only have yourself to blame should you get mixed up in our little family business." Ikaros said, as she watched Chi reach up and knock on the door while mentally slapping herself for saying too much.

Ikaros then observed the door opening revealing a very beautiful young woman she recognized from the mission file being Chitose Hibiya who appeared to have just recently woken up.

Who was rather tall with black hair which currently was worn in a ponytail, her outfit consisting of a white nightgown, she let a dainty yawn escape her lips, bringing her left hand up to cover her lips, while with her right proceeding to put her silver wire frame glasses on.

"Oh Chi, and Motosuwa-kun what brings you to my home so late, and who is your new friend?" the woman inquired of both her child and her tenant.

Hideki spoke up upon hearing the Chi's mother's question. "I apologies if we-" he then found himself interrupted by the red-head standing just to his right.

"I am sorry Miss. Hibiya, but introductions can wait may we come inside. It is not wise for us to have this conversation standing out in the hall for prying ears of the other residents, nor would it be wise for me to be seen at your doorstep." Ikaros said as she gave the corridor a cursory glance.

The woman eyed the red-head briefly seeming to think for a split second before stepping back waving them inside, to which the three of them stepped inside chi's mother closing the door behind them.

Hideki looked around the room briefly, however things went dark as the sound of electricity was heard and he felt a jolt in his back as what seemed like a taser was pressed into his back.

Chitose, and Chi both blinked as Hideki fell forward, only for Ikaros to catch him slowly lowering him to the floor with her left hand via the collar of his shirt, in her right she held a baton made of foreign technology with the roman Numeral I printed on the hilt.

"I am sorry, but it is best if he is unconscious for this, he should not be seriously harmed I can assure you and will make a full recovery." Ikaros dully said, after softly laying the unconscious boy on the floor she stood back up, giving a slight apologetic bow.

Going on to say. "Again I apologize. My name is R_Alpha_One, but my creator called me Ikaros I need your Help Miss Hibiya."

Chi knelt down checking on Hideki making sure he was okay.

Chitose looked over the red-haired persocom taking in its features, then looked down observing the girl's weapon, _'A Chronos model stun baton but the technology was never finished... why does a persocom have... No, she couldn't be could she?' _

She then went on to speak wanting to confirm a suspicion. "How do you possess a Chronos weapon?"

To Ikaros's right the area seemed to digitize as if a program within a computer, she reached in with the weapon, pulling her now empty hand out just as the digitization vanished.

"My creator... My father your Husband gave it to me, it is apart of a set of twelve weapons of the Chronos family, however Miss Hibiya I didn't come here to discuss Chronos technology with you, I need you to hold on to some items for me. Father said only you could keep them safe." Ikaros said as she indicated with her right hand thumb to her pack.

Looking to the red-head with a look of shock at what was just said Chitose did her best to keep her emotions under control. "My Husband Icharo died a long time ago, you say he created you how long ago was this?" she inquired.

"Fifteen years ago," Ikaros said, her expression puzzled. _'Icharo? But fathers name was Takihara.'_ she inwardly thought to herself, going on to speak on it. "Fathers name was Takihara he is your husband I don't understand?" she questioned.

Chitose bit her lower lip observing no deceit in the redhead's eyes. _'She honestly believes this Takihara was my husband, but he died twenty years ago. Oh, Icharo what were you into.' _she inwardly thought to herself, going on to think as she remembered a story she was told a long time ago by her husband, she gained an expression of realization as she remembered the redhead introduced herself as Ikaros a name she had heard once before.

_'So you finally realized one of your dreams and brought this bastard child of mixed technology of yours to life, but what cost is yet to be paid, have you already paid it with your own life I wonder and who else will have to pay for it with their lives to which Devil did you broker the deal with to bring about your dreams I wonder?'_

Only two entities came to mind for her being the Japanese Government which would be the lesser of two evils, but the one she worried about was rumored to exist being a group of powerful individual's who supposedly ran things from the shadows which lead to rumors of a shadow government that was global rumored to be running the world behind the scenes.

With a blank mask, she looked to Ikaros with a knowing glance. "You said you needed my help, so what is it you require of me?" she inquired.

"I need you to hold onto this pack... it has items that need to be hidden for the time being father noted in my mission parameters you were the best choice," Ikaros explained, shrugging her pack off slowly setting it down on the floor, proceeding to remove the cuff.

She then bent down, proceeding to open one of the compartments removing a smaller bag, which she hung it via its strap over her shoulders, then proceeded to zip up the larger bag, proceeding to hold out a small key-fob for the black-haired woman to take who took the proffered item from her possession.

Chitose looked to the key-fob a curious glance. "What is this?" she inquired.

"This key-fob will allow you to open the pack's main compartment when the time comes, for now, you will not be able to open it, the light must be green, an alarm on the key-fob will sound letting you know the appointed hour has come," Ikaros explained, briefly meeting the woman's gaze.

Chitose considered the redhead's words filing that away, she then posed another question. "What are the contents if I may ask" she questioned.

"I do not know that information Father never programmed the information into my memory," Ikaros explained, reaching up with her left hand scratching the back of her neck.

Chitose let a sigh escape her lips, looking to the smaller pack the red-head now had on her person, "What about the contents in your bag there?" she inquired.

"Important items for myself, tools and a specialized drive father said I should use should an emergency ever arise."

Chitose considered the answer the red-head had given. _'She isn't being very forthcoming, but that's my Icharo he was always a cautious man, but no matter the security he put in place I won't be denied.' _ she then spoke up in a sweet voice.

"Ikaros-chan I doubt I could lift that pack as it is by myself, so please be a dear and bring it this way." she sweetly called proceeding to head over to a nearby door opening it, gesturing for the red-head to follow who did just that picking up the pack lugging it along one-handed as if it weighed nothing at all.

As the walked Chitose looked over her shoulder observing how easily the red-head carried her burden, going on to think. _'Her skin is quite real looking Oh Husband you outdid yourself this time.'_

She then turned her attention forward as she with Ikaros in tow entered her private laboratory, as the walked further in she glanced around, finally gesturing to the wall, "Ikaros place the pack over there please." she stated, proceeding to walk over to what appeared to be a high tech supercomputer setup of some kind.

The red-head walked over to the indicated wall, proceeding to sit the pack against it, she then turned her attention to the raven-haired woman going on to say, "It's not the best place to store the pack, but I guess it will due for the time being."

"For the time being yes. Okay, Ikaros-chan come over here and sit on this stool please." Chitose requested, gesturing with her left hand to a wooden stool that sat just to her left.

Tilting her head with a questioning gaze, Ikaros shrugged her shoulder's, crossing the distance taking a seat, "U'm what are you up to?" she questioned, giving the computer system a glance.

"You are my Husbands creation. I guess I am being selfish but I would ask your permission to take a look at your coding if you do not mind?" Chitose requested, looking to the red-head with a hopeful expression.

Ikaros pondered a moment shaking her head negatively. "I do not know if that is wise, Father said no one under any circumstances should be allowed to do that with exception of himself, Mr. Kiyata," she said whilst giving the raven-haired woman an apologetic expression.

_'So you would deny even your own wife the information hidden within this child's core... I wonder I guess it couldn't hurt.' _ Chitose thought, she then considered a possible favorable outcome, whilst retrieving a USB cord that was connected to her computers mainframe, "Forgive me for what I am about to do, but I know that is your security software talking." she said as she plugged the USB jack into one of the redhead's ports.

Ikaros reached up taking hold of the cord preparing to remove it only for Chitose to place a delicate hand on hers, giving her a reassuring look. "It will be okay please don't fight me on this." the raven-haired woman stated, pausing briefly before going on to say. "Freya."

"Authorized voice pattern recognized, however, No such voice command exists," Ikaros said in a monotone voice, her eyes turning from her blue-orbs to yellow.

Chitose observed the redhead's eyes change color, and hearing her words pondered a moment a thoughtful expression. _'Okay so she will accept a voice command from me, but its obviously nothing to do with Freya, then maybe Elda?' _she pondered on this a moment more_, 'If I get it wrong her eyes may change color once more which means I have a limited number of tries.' _

"Elda" Chitose stated only to observe once more the eyes changed color this time to orange, and the red-head gave her once again the same answer from before.

_'If it is not Freya, or Elda...' _she looked to the red-head feeling slight frustration, offhandedly saying. "It's obviously not Chobits."

"Voice command recognized," Ikaros stated in a dull monotone voice, her eye color returning to sapphire though her eyes were half-lidded as if in a trance of some sort, then spoke once more. "Please connect the companion unit to complete the security pass sequence."

Chitose gained a look of surprise, which then formed into a thoughtful one. "Oh you sentimental fool of a husband of mine," she said aloud, pondering on the redhead's words that had been spoken going on to consider what they referred too.

_'Companion unit... what is that supposed to mean another unit like her? Or could she be referring to my daughter?' _she inwardly wondered, she pondered a moment realizing any persocom that had attempted to connect with her child tended to suffer for it.

Just then as if on cue Chi had entered the room, walking right to the red-haired persocom, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder going on to say, "What you did to Hideki was wrong, He wouldn't have been a problem for you, he would have protected you like he did me."

Chi then turned to look at her mother having observed the red-head probably didn't hear a word of what she had just said, "Mother what is wrong with her?"

"She has gone dormant for the time being I am trying to access her files dear, and it would seem I need a bit more than my computer's mainframe to do it, so would you be both brave and willing to connect with her directly dear?" Chitose inquired of her child, though she fully was ready to accept defeat if her daughter did not wish to go through with it.

Chi considered her mothers request looking to the red-head, "If I do what will happen to me? Will I be harmed?" she questioned, feeling uneasy.

Chitose let a sigh escape her lips, shrugging her shoulders, answering, "I honestly do not know dear, to tell the truth, I am grasping at straws but this may be the only chance I have at finding out what had become of my Husband your father Chi please help me."

Chi looked to her mother, then to the red-haired girl then back to her mother giving a determined expression. "I will help Mother, though she may be beyond my ability she is not like I am," she warned with the last.

_'Beyond a Chobit oh dear child you underestimate yourself.' _ Chitose thought to herself, going on to say to her child, "Oh dear child of mine she may be of_ a _different technology not of this world for certain if in fact your father's dreams were realized, however, I do believe this is well within your abilities." she assured.

"What must I do?" Chi inquired, grabbing a nearby stool bringing it over and sitting it up to the redhead's right.

Chitose gave a wan smile, observing her child was definitely on board. "Have a seat on that stool you just set down, I will tether you to Ikaros, then if I am right we should gain access to her files," she explained, as she went about checking Ikaros's ports observing what type of cabling she would need.

Chi sat on the stool, looking to the red-head, she then turned her attention hearing movement of someone entering the room she smiled observing a groggy Hideki stepped into the room.

"Oh Good, you are okay Chi," Hideki said as he sluggishly crossed the distance, his attention, however, was on the red-head that seemed to be in a trance-like state.

Chitose as she went about tethering her daughter to the red-haired persocom, ensuring to use specialized converter cables in an effort to ensure her child's safety, as she did this she took note of her tenant.

"Oh Motosuwa-kun you are awake that is good you are okay, You are tough to have taken a jolt like that and be up already," she said, acknowledging the boy in the room as she worked.

Hideki reached up rubbing the spot he had been shocked at, grimacing from the pain he still felt, he walked further until he stood a foot away from Chi. "I have to admit whatever she hit me with packed a wallop, but it will take more than that to do me in," he said with a slight nervous chuckle.

"Yes, luckily she only used Chronos one on you rumor has it its a set of two stun batons, if rumors are true she has more deadly toys in her arsenal of twelve," Chitose explained, going about finishing prepping her daughter for the tether.

Hideki gained a curious expression, as he looked to the red-head. "Chronos? An arsenal of twelve?" he questioned.

"A while back my husband was working on a weapon project for the government the project was canceled as it was deemed too expensive to cultivate but had the project been completed and judging by the use of that baton I think my Husband completed it is part of a set of twelve which."

Chitose paused a moment for breath, before continuing. "Are like the numbers on a clock, each weapon have a Roman numeral printed on them, each one was supposed to be more powerful than the other," she explained.

"So I was right to worry about her posing a threat to Chi which is why you somehow managed to subdue her?" Hideki questioned, his eyes still trained on the red-head in question.

Shaking her head negatively, Chitose went on to explain. "Oh No Motosuwa-kun you have it all wrong, Chi was never in any danger, they may not look it but they are in effect half-sisters since they both were created by my husband."

Hideki then remembered the redhead's words being: 'The less you know the better, but since you refuse to return to your apartment you will only have yourself to blame should you get mixed up in our little family business.'

_'So that is what Ikaros meant by that.' _he inwardly observed, looking to Chi as he was just glad she was and appeared both safe and sound. Going on to say, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"It is sweet of you to ask Motosuwa-kun, but the only thing you can do is hope this tethering goes well if not I will have to repair Chi to the best of my abilities, but I think she will be fine," Chitose said sweetly, as she then pushed a couple of commands into the keyboard of the supercomputer mainframe.

As she did so Chi went rigid, letting out a slight scream seeming to go limp leaning sideways until she was against the red-head. Hideki observing this called out, "Chi!"

A moment past, as Chitose didn't look worried as she observed the screen observing the results, the red-head spoke in a monotone voice. "Companion unit securely connected, security pass verification processing."

"Is Chi going to be alright?" Hideki questioned, looking to the raven-haired woman that was both Chi's mother, but also his apartment manager.

Chitose briefly looked over giving him an assuring glance. "She is fine, I am not sure why she screamed but her readings seem fine with no problems found."

"Elda-Elda-Gama-Beta-twelve Chitose Hibiya." Chi stated in a dull monotone voice, Chitose wasted no time in keying the words her daughter had spoken into her computer.

Ikaros then spoke up in her dull monotone voice, "Limited access granted, Proceed with manual connection."

_'Limited access, Oh dearest what information did you allow me I wonder...' _Chitose inwardly trailed in thought, as she observed the monitor as data had started to pour in rapidly, some of it in a language accompanied by symbols she did not recognize or was able to read for that matter, that and she observed much of the data was encrypted.

The thing that did catch her eye, however, was what she could read, that and something she found quite intriguing being that the red-head had a main core personality program that currently was in lock-down and heavily encrypted, while there was also a sub-personality program that appeared to be in full control.

The core personality listed itself as:

**Name:** Unknown

**Sex: Error**

**Model:** Angeloid-Chrono-Prototype

**Status: **Lock-down activated

**Admin Note: ** Using both my own personal consciousness uploading technology along with the Eternium core reactor technology, along with the technology stolen from the Synapse today we attempted to bring the poor girl back to life by uploading her into our prototype Angeloid unit while both experiments were successful I guess the strain of the experiment was too much for her to bear she went both insane and berserk destroying the laboratory, forty-five scientists were injured, and one security guard was killed quite brutally I might add when he tried to subdue her she is a monster.

I never seen anything quite like it she seemed to teleport around the lab almost like she was in multiple places at once, the speed was insane luckily I had a manual shutdown command or I wouldn't have survived myself.

Course if it could be believed one of my research assistants told me during the incident what was two hours for us within the lab was but a mere blink of the eye for the world outside of the lab.

Therefore I believe when an Angeloid is created they are given special properties, some of these most likely are shared, and others that are unique to themselves.

With a heavy heart, I believe I will have to imprison her core personality and create a sub-personality it may be the best way to move forward with the rest of the experiment. -Doctor Takihara

The secondary personality listed itself as:

**Name: **R_Alpha_One (Ikaros)

**Sex:** Female

**Model:** Prototype Military Persocom unit

**Status: **Active (Passive peaceful mode)

**Admin note: **It took over a month, but it seems the creation of the sub-personality was successful, I must say she if not for her appearance would be the ideal daughter, she looks like an angel from the heavens.

I am having second thoughts on this project, I can't let them have her or any of the technology she was created with, this Technology I do not believe mankind is ready for, I only hope the Synapse as they call themselves have not or do not become aware of her existence there is no telling how they may respond. (It may be Babylon all over again.)

Therefore I have programmed this sub-personality to introduce itself as a military persocom unit, though even then she is still fully capable of her Angeloid functions I just hope she uses restraint and doesn't use her abilities too much much lest she garners the attention of the Synapse or the corrupt individual's who run this great nation from the shadows. -Icharo

The rest of the information was all in a language Chitose could not read, though she observed a document with her name on it, she with her mouse proceeded to click on the file to open it.

The document read:

My Darling Chitose if you are reading this then I assume Ikaros did not make it to either the military testing sight nor did my partner manage to deliver her to my contacts within the government so she has managed to find either you or Elda and followed her programmed instructions.

Accompanying her is a pack which contains several key items that I would ask that you safeguard them until the appointed hour, in the meantime ask Ikaros to create you a safe place to store these items which only you will be able to access.

The screen then after a moment went blank, as Ikaros voice spoke softly. "Access ended, Disconnecting from companion unit." she reached up unplugging the tether between herself and Chi who sat up reaching up unplugging her side of the tether.

"Are you okay Chi?" Hideki questioned, looking to the blonde-haired persocom he both loved and cared for.

Chi looked to her love interest. "Hai," she said, turning to her mother. "Mother Father told me he is proud of me."

"I am glad dearest." Chitose said turning her attention to the red-head, "As for you Ikaros your father said you could create a safe place to store these items?"

Ikaros slowly moved off the stool standing up, walking over to a nearby wall, "Hai one moment please." she called, proceeding to hold her hand out, the wall seemed to distort as if a digital image in a program a mirror seemed to form on the wall that was both the height and width of a typical door frame.

Eventually, the distortion dissipated, as she walked over picking up the pack, she then turned to the rooms other occupants, "Follow me." she dully stated as she walked into the mirror leaving Chitose, Hideki, even Chi with surprised expressions.

"Did she just create a mirror on the wall from nothing, and walk into it?" Hideki questioned as he both closed and rubbed his eyes opening them observing the mirror was still there.

Chitose observing the mirror, thoughtful expression. _'Oh My! This technology should not exist yet... but yet here it is right before my eyes.' _she thought as she proceeded into the mirror.

"She is amazing," Chi said aloud, proceeding forward towards the mirror slowly stepping into it, Hideki stepped after her. "Wait up Chi!" he exclaimed as he stepped through.

After stepping through the mirror the group found themselves standing inside a far larger room that looked to be that of a laboratory within a hospital, in the middle of the room was a rather large box with runic symbols etched all over it in a language that was not human, the floor was that of white marble.

On the western wall was several computer systems, also throughout the facility were several pods that looked to be the size that could hold a human being totaling that of five units all in the placement of a diamond.

Along the walls also were observatory windows which gave a view of space, but the view seemed to change every so often as if giving views from various points of time and space.

The lighting in the facility was low, but seemed to brighten over time, the group spread out looking around, Ikaros walked over to the rune-covered black box, proceeding to place the pack she carried beside it, she then turned her sapphire gaze to the pods.

Proceeding forward until she standing by one pod in the middle peering down into the frost-covered glass, a figure was inside though the frost was too thick for her to make out.

"Where are we?" Hideki queried as he looked about the lab wildly, as the facility was far larger than the little room they entered from.

"We are in fathers lab that exists within a sliver outside of time itself," Ikaros explained, turning her attention to the brown-haired young man who had spoken.

Chitose looked around until her attention was grabbed by the computer systems she wasted no time in crossing the distance reaching up placing her hand on the controls only for them to do nothing.

_'There is no keyboard, this is entirely touch screen technology, but yet it doesn't respond I wonder.' _she thought to herself turning her attention to the red-head.

"Ikaros why won't these controls respond?" she questioned, not quite sure the response she would receive yet she was very curious none the less.

The red-head turned her attention to the raven-haired woman who was her creator's wife, glancing to the system in question. "I am sorry but access to any equipment in this lab will not be possible until the appointed hour. Only father knows when that will be."

"If say my husband being your creator and father was deceased how will you know when the appointed hour will be?" Chitose questioned, looking to the red-head with an expectant gaze directed at the red-head.

Ikaros shrugged her shoulders, going on to say, "Only father knows when the appointed hour will be, upon the appointed hour I will be contacted, and I will let you know when the time has come to use the equipment here."

"If our father is dead how will you be contacted, surely your logic is flawed if you believe the dead will contact you." Chi pointedly said as she looked to the red-head with a curious brow raised.

Ikaros seemed to deliberate over her half-sister's words, going on to explain. "If in fact, Father is dead, then I will proceed in his stead with what needs to be done."

"So, in other words, you could activate everything in here if you had the mind and will to." Chitose dully said, giving the computer a wistful gaze as she really wanted to know what was hidden within.

Ikaros gave a nod of her head, "I could, but father told me to wait for him or a specified date which I am sorry before you ask I cannot tell you that date."

Hideki looked to the pods walking over he looked inside the very one Ikaros had stood by and looked inside barely making out the shape of a figure of something with a humanoid shape.

_'Could all of these create units just like Ikaros? _he inwardly wondered to himself. "Is your father planning to build more units just like you?" he questioned.

Shaking her head negatively, Ikaros then went on to say, "Only this pod has an occupant the rest are empty and will remain so I do not believe he ever plans to build more like me."

She then proceeded to walk towards the rooms only exit being the mirror, "Come let us take our leave of this place you will get your chance to examine all of this at your leisure Miss. Hibiya since only you, or I from henceforth will be allowed to enter." she dully said, gesturing for them to depart.

Both Hideki and Chi stepped through, Chitose proceeding stopping just before the mirror looking to the red-head with a curious brow raised, "Where will you go now? I assume you do not intend to stay with Hideki?" she queried.

Ikaros nodded her head, shrugging her shoulders, going on to explain. "You are correct, I cannot stay since my being here would only put you, Hideki, Chi as well as anyone else who becomes associated with me in danger."

"So where then will you go?" Chitose questioned once again, only once again to have the red-head shrug her shoulders.

Ikaros pondered a moment on what to say, she then tilting her head, "I would tell you, but perhaps it is best you do not know, for the time being, I will come again at the appointed hour that I can tell you." she explained, proceeding to reach with her right hand the area seemed to digitize as she retrieved a small crystal which seemed to have digital readouts throughout its core holding it out.

Chitose watched the space the red-head had reached into the digital portal seemed to dissipate, she reached up taking the proffered item in hand, the red-head lowered her hand.

"What is this?" she inquired.

Ikaros her blank mask slipped momentarily a ghost of a smile to her lips, "The keys to unlock the answers you seek, but be mindful you may not be ready for the answers to your query." she explained.

With that Ikaros nudged Chitose towards the mirror.

* * *

**Author Note:** Okay so we have introduced some Chobits characters, yes I know some of you will want more trust me in the future I will be figuring out how that will come into play, for the time being, we will push forward.

The Saotome twins go to their aunt for answers to a question, even the Mercenary girl doesn't have the answers for.

Ikaros seems to be experiencing fragments of a past that is not her own. While at the same time she had a priority mission file activate which gave her a purpose, and a way to unload her burden for the time being.

Feel free to leave a review, I do hope you enjoyed this installment as much as I enjoyed creating it. I will hopefully have more soon as I can, but it has been difficult as of late giving my health problems that keep mounting on me with no relief in sight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: This chapter really is meant more for filler purposes really which I admit may seem a little rough I apologize ahead of time. I am glad I managed to get something out this month, I will be turning my attention briefly to another one of my older stories I think one or two of them really could use another chapter.**

**Also, forgive me if I am not focusing too heavily on Ikaros herself since I am trying to introduce the rest of the cast of characters for this story as well.**

* * *

**Ikaros**

**Persocom1/2 Chapter:4**

It was a rather warm afternoon with a mildly cloudy sky, wind was barely noticeable however what would be unbearable to some didn't bother Ikaros who was making her way up one of the many sidewalks that would lead her into Nerima, Japan.

Still wearing the clothing Kuma had given her though they were showing signs of needing a wash from her long journey by foot. Eventually, she paused in her step observing a window that gave a good look at her reflection.

She frowned observing her reflection realizing her hair was in a bad need of brushing, and the sight of her clothing only further confirmed her thoughts they needed to be replaced or cleaned, her attention then observing a sign depicting some anime-themed characters.

"This just won't do, maybe something like that?" she muttered a question to herself, closing her eyes as she clasped her hands together concentrating, a brief flash and her current clothing seemed to vanish being replaced altogether with new apparel.

She now sported a black-n-white sleeveless v-cut vest that was also a long coat worn closed that gave a view of her ample cleavage also at the lower front of the vest was two tiny pockets, right below the navel region the coat was completely open giving a view of her legs, at the back of the coat were two empty sleeves between her shoulder blades, also at the center bottom hem a v-cut that ran up just at the knees.

She also wore a pair of black shorts with white fraying just at the legs, her feet a pair of black combat boots with white laces, the eyelets for the laces were gold in color.

Around her neck a black choker, with a gold skull pendant with tiny rubies in its sockets, her hair also seemed to have changed as she sported too very long forward bangs that framed her face, as well as shorter bangs in the mid, the rest of her long crimson-hair was tied back into twin pony-tails held via white lace ribbons that stretched down just past her knees almost five inches from the sidewalk.

She then seemed to spend time in front of the windows doing various poses seeming to consider the look she had taken, her features blank not showing if she liked or disliked her new appearance.

_'Hmm I guess it will work for now.' _she inwardly thought to herself, proceeding back in the direction she was heading before she happened upon the storefront window.

She paused in her step checking to ensure she still had her small bag which now looked like a tiny backpack, with small straps hung just over her shoulders at each end of the tiny black leather straps were tiny gold chains that connected them to the leather bag.

Once she was sure of everything she continued her trek towards the place she had been activated since she knew she would need something to occupy her time and she remembered the man who had activated her had mentioned wanting to give her to his son as a birthday present.

While it didn't seem at the top of her list of things to do, she at the very least figured she owed it to him since he had activated her, and if not for that she would still be in a salvage yard potentially eventually being scrapped for parts.

The mere thought of herself being cannibalized for parts gave her a vivid image in her mind which made her feel sick to her stomach, bile building at the back of her throat, she the paused in her step hunching over, however, stood back up straight as she managed to stave off the need to wretch.

"Note to self do not visualize that ever again," Ikaros promised aloud, whilst nodding to herself.

As she walked she fell into thought, both her eyes displaying the purples rings in her orbs the outer turning clockwise with runic symbols, whilst the one's around her pupils were turning counterclockwise with roman numerals indicative with those on a clock.

Eventually, she came upon a bridge proceeding to cross it, she paused in her step looking to her right observing the canal below which only had a small river running through it, whilst the upper region was dry as a bone due to the lack of water flowing through.

The reason she stopped being she heard a cry for help, she scanned the area observing nothing starting once again forward only to stop once more upon hearing someone cry out this time seeming as if they had been hurt.

She continued to scan the canal finally observing a group of boys in the distance surrounding one lone figure in the distance not too far up the canal once again hearing the voice cry out, "Stop it I didn't do anything!"

She considered whether or not to get involved, after deliberating a moment she started to continue on though as she did she once again heard the figure that was being ganged up on that seemed to yelp as if he had been struck hard in the gut.

She paused in her step once again, turning to look to the crowed of boys in the canal one of which was brandishing what appeared to be some kind of umbrella who stood directly in front of the lone figure while the others who numbered up to twenty all seemed to laugh and watch.

Down in the canal the lone figure who was cowering with his back against the stone wall he had dark brown hair, with green eyes that were surrounded by dark rings as if he didn't get much sleep or was sickly, he was a tall willowy figure that looked like the wind could blow him away.

His clothing which was covered in mud-n-grime mixed with his own blood that trickled from his lip consisted of black slacks, with a long-sleeved white button-up dress shirt, a black-vest with a red tie with black diagonal stripes worn over around his neck, he wore black dress shoes, laying nearby in the shallow water of the canal was a boys school uniform blazer that was thoroughly soaked.

"Normally I wouldn't be bothered with a small fry like you, except what you did to my little sister is unforgivable Kugi'!" The boy brandishing the umbrella called out, proceeding to make the boy across from him cry out as he with a swift uppercut knocking the breath out of the poor teen.

The boy was rather tall and well built had short green hair, his eyes dark brown, he had fangs that barely shown beneath his upper lip, his clothing consisting of a dark blue long-sleeved shirt that did little to hide his chiseled muscular chest, nor did the sleeves hide the muscle underneath, with black trousers, upon his feet he wore black kung fu slippers, a patterned red-n-black bandanna tied around his neck.

"Please stop Hibiki-san It wasn't me I swear!" the boy called Kugi' explained as soon as he had regained his breath.

Just behind the boy brandishing the umbrella was his twin but with dark brown hair, his clothing consisting of black slacks, and a long-sleeved red shirt with the cuffs rolled back which gave the appearance of black rings around his wrists.

"Oh so you are telling us somehow embarrassing photographs of our little sister just happened to be flying all over the school and that you had nothing to do with it?" he questioned in a menacing voice."

Kugi' quickly nodded his head, going on to say, "That is exactly what I am saying I had nothing to do with this incident."

The brown-haired teen seemed to glare daggers at the willowy boy, "You hear that Katashi he had nothing to do with it?"

The green-haired teen revealed to be named Katashi grimaced at his twin's words, "Oh so what he is saying Kohaku is that all these people with us are lying is that it?" he questioned sarcastically.

The brown-haired Hibiki twin revealed to be Kohaku chuckled, going on to reply, "Yea I suppose they all could be lying."

"No I somehow doubt they would lie about this, I mean we both know Haru Gosenkugi has been stalking our sister for years with that stupid camera of his, and we both tolerated this because whatever pictures he had taken never got shared until now," Katashi growled as he proceeded to lift his umbrella into the air as if a samurai sword preparing to strike.

The willowy teen revealed to be Haro, fell to his knees, "It is true I took the pictures okay. But I swear I didn't share them I don't know how they got out... please have mercy on me!" he begged of the fang-toothed twins closing his eyes preparing for the pain to come.

Katashi proceeded to bring his umbrella down with as much force as he could muster, however, he stopped mid-strike leaping back barely missing being kicked by a newcomer who had seemed to appear in the blink of the eye between himself and his target.

"I have no idea what this person has done to anger you so, but judging by his frail appearance if you hit him with that umbrella you might kill him. So I suggest all of you disperse or pick on someone your own size." Ikaros called to the larger group, standing between the mob of teens and the willowy teen.

Both Katashi and Kohaku now standing side by side sized up the newcomer, the earlier going on to speak his mind. "What's this a persocom unit?" he questioned.

Kohaku shook his head negatively, "Why if it isn't which one of you is it Riichi or Megumi?" he inquired of the newcomer.

Ikaros ignored the question speaking up once more. "I say again disperse, or face someone your own size."

Katashi pondered as he glanced over the red-haired persocom unit, "Its probably Riichi he always was into that cosplay crap, but then again both he and his sister look the same to me when he transforms I don't care if they dye their hair red or not." he said to his brother in a low voice.

He then spoke up brandishing his umbrella, "You realize asshole you are outnumbered. That and as I figure it the entire reason you and your sister never fight is because you are both weak which is the entire reason nobody bothers with you so stand aside and let this jerk get what's coming to him or we will just beat you up alongside him."

_'Sister?' _Ikaros inquired inwardly, observing the large group along with the fang-toothed teens had all taken a few menacing steps forward.

She pondered on the situation considering her tactical element, once she considered a plan she called over her shoulder, "Look you will only hinder me so get out of here while you can I'll hold them off."

Haro didn't have to be told twice he quickly got up and ran as fast as he could, the group of teens attempting to give chase, only for the red-haired persocom to appear just in front of them blocking their path.

Kohaku gained a look of surprise, inwardly pondering at what he had just witnessed. _'I didn't even see her move.' _he thought to himself a shiver running up his spine.

He then watched his brother along with the crowd all charged towards the red-head, time seeming as if it slowed down literally in slow motion as he watched the red-head seem to blink from one spot to another as he watched his fellows fall like felled trees.

He then barely had time to block as she seemed to blink just in front of him time seeming to speed up as he found himself blocking hundreds of palm strikes, some of which made it through he felt as if he was being hit by a truck for every strike that made it through his defenses.

The redhead's relentless assault on the brown-haired fang-toothed martial-artist only came to an end when she did several back-flips away from him to avoid an incoming umbrella that embedded itself in the concrete of the canal causing it to crater inward.

"Dammit, I missed her," Katashi muttered to himself, looking to the red-head who seemed to pivot on the ball of her right foot taking on what he assumed was a casual stance of some kind, past her he observed all of his comrades were lying all over the place.

_'She knocked all of them out... I guess father was right I shouldn't underestimate a potential opponent.' _he inwardly noted to himself.

Ikaros sized the remaining two combatants up, _'Moderate threat assessment, no fatalities with minimal injuries to the fallen.' _she inwardly observed, going on to say, "Your allies have been defeated, I give you one more chance to disperse you are far too early to be fighting me."

Kohaku taking stock of the situation not at all liking what all he had seen thus far, looking to his brother going on to say, "Bro lets get out of here while we still can."

Katashi growled through gritted teeth, bringing his umbrella to bear, "No Kohaku I ain't running... So what if she beat all of them they are not even on the same level as us, and we both know the Saotome twins are the weakest fighters in Nerima why else do they avoid conflict at all costs it is obvious they can only beat the weak." he pointedly said, giving a menacing glare towards his red-haired opponent who had a blank mask, her sapphire eyes seemed devoid of emotion.

_'Saotome?'_ Ikaros inwardly questioned, reaching up with both hands grasping at her head as if a powerful headache seemed to wrack her core processing unit, she barely registered that the green-haired teen with the umbrella had leaped into the air bring his umbrella to bear.

Still having the piercing feeling within her mind, she managed to reach up with her right hand gripping the umbrella in an iron grip, she then allowed herself to fall backward onto her back, placing her feet against the green-haired teens' abdomen proceeding to kick him away.

The force was enough to cause the teen to be propelled backward losing his grip on the umbrella up until now had served as his weapon.

Katashi hit the ground with a hard thud, the breath having been knocked out of him, he managed to recover, slowly attempting to stand up thanks impart to his brother who had crossed the distance offering a hand which he took.

Both the Hibiki twins looked to the red-head who was now back on her feet holding the umbrella in her right-hand proceeding to perform a flourish with it as if it were a samurai sword.

Kohaku grimaced as he had seen that style before, though it was only briefly when he had met the Saotome Matriarch once when he had visited the Tendo dojo with his father.

He had watched the elder woman perform a sword-based art technique, and he was watching the red-head with precise movement seemed to mimic the older woman with his brothers umbrella though he was surprised she could wield it as it was quite heavy for a bamboo umbrella since it was weighted to his fathers specifications which even some persocoms had trouble lifting it.

_'I am surprised she can wield it, Well Riichi or Megumi whichever you are color me impressed, that and cos-playing a persocom is interesting I suppose if you are into such things.' _he thought to himself.

Ikaros narrowed on the green-haired boy, a familiar feeling overtaking her as she brought the umbrella to bear pointing it right at him, she then in a dull monotone voice called, "P-P..." she stuttered briefly closing her eyes then re-opening them.

"P-P- Piglet!" she called out, a sly grin to her lips, though inwardly she didn't know what caused her to say that, but she could tell it had the desired effect as the green-haired boy had become very angry judging by his features.

"What did you say! Katashi shouted through gritted teeth, glaring daggers at the red-head as he tore off after her like a shot, proceeding to rapidly throw several powerful punches which the red-head seemed to deflect with relative ease with his own umbrella not even bothering to back peddle at all instead she stood her ground.

Kohaku watched as his brother and the red-head seemed to be locked into a fast and furious battle with one another. _'Damn she is something else, guess he is going to need some help.' _ he thought to himself,

Charging into the fray only to find himself repelled off his feet and into the air as the red-head leaped up into a roundhouse kick which sent Katashi flying, whereas he himself was sent flying when he received what he had assumed was a full force blow from his brother's umbrella.

Both Hibiki twins hit the ground with a thud each on opposite sides from each other, the duo started to get back up observing the red-head who was standing between them was standing on one foot in what they assumed was a crane stance.

"You alright Kohaku?" Katashi queried, as he kept a trained eye on the red-head attempting to search for a weakness to exploit.

Feeling pain where he had been struck, the brown-haired boy briefly looked to his green-haired twin, then narrowed on the red-head whose back was facing him. "Yea I am fine what about you?" Kohaku answered with a query of his own.

"Yea I am just peachy... I think its Riichi." Katashi replied, glaring at the red-head still fuming over the fact she had pointed at him calling him a piglet.

Ikaros said nothing on her part choosing to remain silent, waiting for her opponents to quit prattling with one another. _'Who is this Riichi and Megumi they are talking about? Why do they think I am them?' _she inwardly wondered to herself.

Though she didn't dare correct them since she couldn't afford them to know her identity on the account it could lead to her being discovered by the people she was sure were searching for her.

Kohaku considered the possibility a moment, "What makes you think it is him... Could be Megumi?" he questioned.

"Cause he doesn't talk a lot, and well Megumi doesn't know how to stay silent plus she would never call me a piglet. Though I must say I never thought you were this strong Riichi." Katashi explained to his brother whilst giving the red-head he thought was 'Riichi' a compliment.

He considered his options, going on to say, "Alright one more time Kohaku move in at the same time as me we will get him this time."

Meanwhile, on the bridge a well-built man in his thirties that stood approximately five-foot-one with raven hair, dark brown eyes, fangs just below his upper lip, his outfit consisting of a yellow long-sleeved sweater, a yellow-n-black patterned bandanna wrapped around his head, dark blue trousers, a red belt around his waist.

He watched on observing his boys were fighting someone off in the distance though he couldn't quite make out her appearance due in part to the sun had lowered so much it was quickly becoming dark.

Whoever it was appeared to have the upper hand in matters as she was beating his boys with Katashi's umbrella using a very familiar form of martial-arts which was practiced by only two families and since his friend and rival was missing or dead left only two possibilities being one of the Saotome twins or so he thought.

The longer he watched the fight he felt something was off as this person seemed to display the skills of a master and was seeming to toy with both Kohaku and Katashi as if it was a simple game to her.

He then observed other figures all laying about, he brought his left hand up cupping his chin and he contemplated the situation.

_'_Serves them right I guess biting off more than they can chew it would seem. Though I don't remember either of them having that kind of skill I guess they learn fast.' he thought to himself, as he watched as both of them were soundly defeated, the figure did a flourish with the umbrella she was wielding now leaning it over her right shoulder proceeding to leap out of the canal vanishing from sight.

He leaped down from his spot on the bridge proceeding to cross the distance between himself and his fallen boys, he looked down observing Kohaku was out cold, while Katashi was awake, but moaning in pain.

"Well you and your friends got your asses handed to you thoroughly it would seem." he dully said to his son.

Katashi looked to his father a frown crossing his features. "Sure Riichi was cheating using my own umbrella on us." he dully said.

"Cheating you say? Boy, there is no such thing when in fact you brought the weapon into play, to begin with." he chided, before going on to say, "Oh you think that was Riichi are you certain?" the fang-toothed father questioned, as he contemplated on what he had seen.

Slowly sitting up, wincing in pain, replying "Yea old man I am sure it was him he's into that cosplay crap, and well Megumi talks too much so it couldn't be her."

He then even though it pained him to say it he did anyways, "To be honest Old man I have to admit he surprised me I figured he was a pansy since he always tends to avoid conflicts."

"Well we will just double your training you will get him next time I am sure." the fang-toothed father said, giving his son a thumbs up, he then considered the carnage in the canal. "So listen why were you all fighting down here anyways?" he queried.

Katashi let a frustrated sigh escape his lips, "Well that Gosenkugi boy he took some embarrassing photo's of our sister and now they are circulating the school so we came to avenge her when that Saotome bastard showed up allowing the scumbag to get away."

The fang-toothed father seemed to consider this news briefly, a thoughtful expression crossing his features as he remembered something from childhood. "It is funny that boys father Hikaru used to do the same thing to Riichi and Megumi's mother... Father like son I guess," he said with a nervous chuckle since nothing surprised him when it came to such matters.

_'Well, I guess the cause was noble even if the means were not justified.' _ he inwardly thought to himself feeling disappointment, not in the fact his sons were so easily defeated, but rather the fact they had so many individual's involved in a fight against one person.

**XXXXXXX**

**Later that-**

**Evening...**

**XXXXXXX**

It took some time traveling by foot but Ikaros had finally arrived at the address of Ryu Tobishita the man who had both found and activated her with the help of his friend Kuma, she gave her surroundings a once over making sure she had not been followed, still held in her right hand leaning over her shoulder was the Umbrella she had taken from the fang-toothed combatants in the canal.

She looked to the building before her which appeared to be a typical apartment complex, most the lights in the various apartments were off since most the occupants of the structure had a already called it a night.

She walked up to the entrance proceeding to scan the names of the various residents eventually observing the one she was looking for proceeding to with her free hand press the button which would buzz the occupants of the apartment.

As she waited patiently a few cars drove by on either side of the street, she scanned her surroundings once more proceeding to hit the buzzer once more.

_'I got here too late I guess.' _she inwardly noted, just as the speaker system on the door crackled to life a young teens voice was heard. "I don't know who you are but do you realize what time it is?"

Ikaros didn't have to deliberate at all on the words spoken, "It is exactly eleven-o'clock sharp. U'm I am sorry for arriving this late but this is Tobishita Ryuu's apartment yes? If so he is expecting me." she inquired.

"Hai, yes that is my father I'll buzz you in." the teen unbeknownst to her was Tobishita Hiro called with a hint of annoyance to his voice.

A buzz sounded just as a click of the doors lock was heard, Ikaros reached up with her left hand opening it proceeding inside making her way to the elevator that would carry her up.

Eventually, the elevator arrived at the indicated floor, Ikaros walked down the hallway eventually arriving at the before mentioned apartment, proceeding to raise her left hand giving the door a wrap with the back of her knuckles.

She heard footfalls near the door from the inside, she then heard the locking mechanism release just as the door slid open to reveal Ryuu who appeared to be wearing a robe, his face one of someone who had just woken up, on the side of his head was a knot from where it appeared he had been hit.

Somewhere inside the apartment, she heard a door slam shut, she looked to the man with an expectant gaze.

Ryuu looked to her a few moments allowing his vision to clear as things were still hazy eventually coming into focus observing it was the red-head persocom he had left with M'. "Oh Ikaros I was told you would be here earlier, but it would seem you are late why is that?" he questioned, gesturing for her to enter as he stepped aside.

Ikaros entered the apartment, hearing the door slide shut behind her. "I am sorry I got caught up in something." she dully explained, proceeding to with her right hand bring the bamboo umbrella down putting its point directly on the floor.

Studying the man a moment she decided to pose a question of her own, "What happened to your head?"

"Don't worry yourself over this it was an accident at work." Ryuu lied, though if he was, to tell the truth, it was because his son had thought he hired some girl for the night which had woken him up with the door buzzer.

He then proceeded to head towards his bedroom gesturing for the red-head to follow him while placing his right index finger against his lips indicating for her to be quiet, to which she did once inside he closed the door.

Once inside the red-head looked around the room observing it was your typical bedroom a futon on the floor, with a black blanket, a small inn table to the right with an alarm clock, along with the other typical furnishings an adult would have, though most everything had a layer of dust over them.

"Sorry about the mess, Look it is probably best my son doesn't see you for the time being so if you don't mind could you stay in here?" Ryuu inquired of the red-head who gave him a puzzled expression.

Ikaros tilted her head sideways, "This room will be fine for now I suppose. Ryuu if I may ask why is it you don't want your son to see me?" she questioned.

"Its because my son well all his friends have persocoms, and well he doesn't and I don't want to get his hopes up you understand?" Ryuu explained walking over to his futon sitting down.

Pondering a moment as she remembered the conversation both Ryuu, and M' had with one another gaining a thoughtful expression, Ikaros then decided to reply, "I seem to remember now you want to give him a persocom as a gift for his upcoming birthday present, though I must say I am hardly the first choice I am a military prototype weapon."

"Precisely why I am reluctant to get his hopes up." Ryuu dully said in a mere whisper, he then went on to say, "M' told me some things, and well I'll let you stay for the night but I am going to walk you over to the salvage yard tomorrow and give you back to my boss then from there you and he can figure things out."

Ikaros pondered over this as the idea of being cannibalized for parts came to mind, she narrowed her eyes briefly turning red as she looked to the man who was in the process of going back to sleep.

"You cannot do that. You activated me you are responsible for me." she pointedly said with emotion rather than her usually blunt monotone voice, while with her right hand pointed the tip of the umbrella directly at Ryuu.

Ryuu looked to the red-head, letting out a yawn going on to say, "Look yes I did activate you. However, I am not responsible for you besides I realized it will take a very long time to pay my boss off."

"Is money really an issue? I mean yes I was found in the salvage yard but I do not belong to your Boss he has no legal claim over me since technically I was dumped there without any paperwork being claimed." Ikaros pointedly said, maintaining her stance as she stepped forward poking Ryuu with the umbrella three times.

Ryuu grimaced at the redhead's antics, going on to slap the umbrella away. "C'mon will you stop that. Sure pretending a moment what you say is true people like my Boss see you as any other persocom you are a valuable asset and was in his yard there is no way to prove either way he has paperwork on you or not so your a white elephant if you want to get technical." he explained.

"Then in the morning you will go pay your boss, and I will stay here," Ikaros said with finality bringing the umbrella down thumping its tip on the floor twice.

Ryuu shook his head negatively, going on to say, "Did you not even hear a word I just said I can't afford to pay him, Also besides that, even you said you are not the ideal choice for my sons first persocom you are a military prototype weapon after all."

"Just because I was made for war doesn't mean I have to serve that function, Besides I have things I have to do and refuse to become scrap parts until that purpose is served," Ikaros explained, proceeding to fall to her knees, bowing her head.

Closing her eyes she then spoke, "I owe you a debt for activating me so I can fulfill my purpose in the meantime I will serve you in any capacity you so desire if money is still a problem I will do anything in my power to rectify the situation."

Ryuu blinked at what he was seeing, going on to say, "C'mon Ikaros lift your head you don't need to beg me, but besides that, unless you can make five-hundred thousand yen appear from thin air I have no choice but to take you back I am sorry."

Sitting up, Ikaros looked to him as she considered her options as she realized that was a rather large amount of cash to come up with. _'Damn that is a lot of money to come up with at once, but then if paying overtime probably would take quite a while to pay off given his current wages.' _she inwardly observed, she then pondered a moment, giving a nod of her head as if agreeing to some unseen individual in the room.

She reached into the front right pocket of her coat retrieving an old pocket watch that appeared to be made of gold, she proceeded to set the umbrella on the floor directly in front of her, taking the chain connecting it to her other vest pocket, with that done she proceeded to open it, inside it had the typical look of a watch, inside the lid in print read in italics: _Zafkiel "_Emperor of Time"

"Would you like that much money?" she offered, looking to him expectantly.

Ryuu looking to the pocket watch in the redhead's hands, he shook his head negatively going on to say through a chuckle, "I mean sure why not, but honestly if you are going to tell me that watch of yours is worth that much I would assume you are kidding." he explained since he figured the watch wasn't worth very much at all.

"I guess if I offered you this watch I couldn't blame you for thinking I am joking, but no this watch is priceless to me, However perhaps I can offer you something far more valuable," Ikaros said, as she with her left hand reached down behind the umbrella, the area behind it opening a digital portal as she reached in retrieving a long flat black wooden container, the digital portal dissipating.

Ryuu gained a perplexed expression as he observed the red-head retrieve a long flat container that was black in color from behind the umbrella, "How did..." he trailed as he attempted to comprehend what she had just done which should have been impossible.

Closing her pocket watch, she laid the container in her lap giving a rye grin, "Its a magic trick. Your boss dabbles in parts for old persocom units maybe he would find what's in this container payment enough." Ikaros offered, proceeding to replace her pocket watch back inside her right coat pocket.

She then picked up the container holding out, Ryuu taking the proffered item in hand turning it around sitting it in his lap, proceeding to open it observing what was inside which looked to be chipsets that were still in their packaging.

_'I dunno how she thinks this will be of equal value for her... but then who knows.' _he thought to himself exhaling briefly.

"Fine I'll bite and take these to my boss and see what happens however if he still says it is not enough I will be taking you back are we clear?" he queried.

She gave a single nod of her head, "I understand, just when you take them to your boss do not mention you got them from me." she pointedly replied.

"Why not..." Ryuu trailed as he gained a thoughtful expression realizing the implication of what she had pointedly told him. "I understand, but again I honestly doubt he would consider these payment enough. Though I will give it a try," he said, proceeding to place the container to the side of his futon, proceeding to lay down.

He then looked to Ikaros one more time proceeding to close his eyes, "Goodnight." he said through a yawn drifting off to sleep.

"Night." Ikaros dully said as she reached down picking up the umbrella scooted back leaning back against the wall, her head against it as she looked up to the ceiling while leaning the umbrella against the wall to her right.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Case of- **

**Mistaken Identity**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The following day came around it was a rather cool start to the morning with minimal cloud cover as the sun shined brightly over the land mostly unimpeded, a light wind blew, children of all ages were heading to school, whilst older pedestrians were in the process of either heading to work or heading home from a long night shift from the evening before.

Both Riichi and Megumi were on their way to school, only stopping briefly at a convenience store to grab some morning snacks before heading on to school which mostly went uneventful the gated entrance just in view as the duo got closer with every passing step.

At the gate, a large group of teens that looked battered and bruised all seemed to be staring directly at the duo that was nearing them, among them was both Kohaku, and his brother Katashi who's attention was directly on the crimson-haired teen.

"I dunno about this bro you sure you want to do this?" Kohaku inquired of his brother as he wasn't really wanting to get involved in what was about to take place.

Katashi didn't bother to look away from the crimson-haired teen who was nearing them, going on to say to his brother. "Yea I am sure. I have to save face it's already spreading around school that we got beat up by that bastard," he explained.

Megumi looked to the crowd of boys that were now in the process of fanning out to block the entrance, "Well Riichi what do you think this is about?" she questioned.

"Beats me maybe some form of protest?" Riichi offered, scanning the crowd as he quickly realized they were all eyeing him hungrily, he then said in a hushed voice as he and his sister neared the larger group, "Something tells me we are about to find out."

Megumi observing the green-haired Hibiki twin was taking a few steps towards them, she feigned a smile to the fang-toothed martial-artist. "Hibiki-Kun what's up?" she queried.

"I got a bone to pick with your brother Megumi, the guys will let you through hurry on in." Katashi drawled, proceeding to crack his knuckles.

Riichi came to a stop a confused expression to his features, Megumi also gaining a confused expression as she too came to a stop.

"What did my brother do?" Megumi questioned, a curious brow raised.

Katashi still glaring daggers at the crimson-haired Saotome, replied with a question of his own. "Oh he hasn't told you about yesterday evening has he?"

"Told me what?" Megumi inquired, she then looked to her brother with an expectant gaze.

Riichi raising his hands in warding, "Don't look at me Sis' I haven't a clue I was at home all afternoon."

"Don't you dare lie, tell her where you really were you cosplaying bastard!" Katashi half-shouted, balling his fists his temper showing.

Megumi for her part looked between the two feeling rather confused, "Riichi what is he talking about?" she questioned.

"I dunno Sis' take my bag and head inside no sense in both of us being late for class I don't think they are going to let me through." Riichi dully said, proceeding to shrug his bag off handing it off to his raven-haired twin.

Taking the proffered bag in hand, Megumi gave a nod of her head going on to say, "I expect an explanation later." proceeding in heading towards the crowd of boys who cleared a path for her to pass unimpeded closing the gap behind her.

After looking past the crowed observing his sister enter the school, Riichi turned his attention to the green-haired teen, taking on a casual stance with his hands in his pockets.

"Look I haven't a clue what this is about Katashi, but I really don't like people making up stories about me just to have an excuse to fight. If you really wanted to fight you just had to send me a challenge letter I would have accepted." he offered.

Katashi grimaced at the crimson-haired teen's words, "Did you hit your head or something? You already brought this fight on by your actions last night when you decided to take up for the likes of Haru Gosenkugi!" he shouted charging forth throwing several fast-paced punches with precision that the crimson-haired teen bob and weaved around.

"U'm Katashi what are you talking about? What actions?" Riichi queried as he found himself on the defensive backpedaling away from the green-haired teen.

Katashi doing his best to get a hit in, yet the crimson-haired teen was fast in his ability to dodge not at all even removing his hands from his pockets which only served to piss him off further since just as the previous night before he couldn't lay a finger on his opponent he was having just as much difficulty.

"Don't play dumb you know damn well what you did, you smug bastard now stop dodging and fight me!" he exclaimed as he managed to get a powerful uppercut to hit home.

Riichi feeling a pain center mass as he took a powerful uppercut to his stomach that sent him off his feet knocking the breath out of him as he eventually landed roughly on his backsliding briefly eventually coming to a stop.

_'What does he think I did?' _he inwardly wondered to himself, as he attempted to get his breath back, finding himself kicked in his right ribs which sent him off the ground once again spinning in the air.

Katashi wasted no time in continuing his offensive on his opponent who was helplessly spinning in the air, he leaped up into a spinning ax kick connecting sending Riichi crashing into the ground where he rolled several times before coming to a stop.

Kohaku watching the fight up until this point gained a perplexed expression to his features as this didn't seem like the same opponent from the evening before.

_'Is he allowing himself to be kicked around?' _he inwardly wondered, which most the group watching wondered the same thing.

Riichi grunted as he grimaced at the pain he was feeling in his side where he had been struck, slowly getting up in a standing position, eyeing his opponent with a piercing gaze.

"Oh, you finally going to get serious?" Katashi inquired, raising his right hand beckoning the red-haired teen forward.

_'I can't let him keep kicking me like that or I'll be in trouble.' _Riichi thought to himself closing his eyes, proceeding clasp his hands together proceeding to crack his knuckles.

He then opened his sapphire orbs glaring at the green-haired teen, going on to say. "I honestly don't know what all of this is about, but if you want a fight you got one now you walking pork cutlet." he deadpanned.

Katashi grit his teeth glaring daggers at the crimson-haired teen. "How dare you insult me once again you bastard!" he exclaimed charging forth throwing several strikes that the red-haired teen easily parried whilst getting his own powerful attacks in all hitting home.

Riichi wasted no time in putting the green-haired teen on the retreat, leaping up in a fast-paced vicious roundhouse kick that Katashi barely had time to bring his arms up crossing them to block the blow finding himself sent backward and onto his back skidding for several feet away.

Proceeding to limber himself up, Riichi took on a crane stance as he watched his green-haired opponent getting back to a standing position. He then lifted his left hand beckoning the fang-toothed teen forward.

"Get over here you Pork cutlet I got five more minutes to play with you before the bell rings," he called to his opponent confidently, whilst undoing the buttons to his uniform blazer with his right hand.

The next moments were a blur as not only did Katashi charge at Riichi so too did all the boys at the gate with exception of his twin brother Kohaku just stayed put as a casual observer.

Riichi now not only forced to fight both Katashi, but his comrades as well did his best to both block and defend taking one opponent down after the other in rapid succession.

Inside the school students, all gathered at the windows of the various classrooms to watch the ensuing battle that was taking place just outside the school gates, Megumi being one of those students watching her brother fight mock punching the air in mimic as she cheered her brother on.

"You better win this Riichi!" she shouted, observing her brother was now being ganged up on by the Hibiki brother's followers, though she did observe one of the Hibiki twins was simply observing and not getting involved.

Kohaku for his part continued to observe the fight and within mere minutes had already put all of his and his brother's friends out of commission but not entirely unscathed as he had taken many hits from the horde in the process.

_'I don't get it. Is he toying with my brother? Last night he was invincible? Or...' _he trailed turning his attention towards the school observing the cheering raven-haired Saotome. _'Was it Megumi in the canal with us and not her brother is she really that skilled?' _he inwardly wondered to himself.

While he knew his brother was sure it was Riichi that had fought them in the canal he himself wasn't so sure since he had never once observed Megumi in a real battle not even once, though he knew for fact she trained side by side with her brother almost on the daily according to what his father had told him.

Course when he thought about it he couldn't ever recall an event where he even observed the crimson-haired Saotome ever do battle at least not in person until now.

His attention turned back to the duo when he heard someone land hard at his feet, looking down he observed his brother out cold, he looked up observing Riichi staring right at him as if he was a potential target.

"Well, you want some too? I got another three minutes?" the crimson-haired Saotome called, annoyance clearly evident to his expression.

Kohaku put his hands up giving a cheesy grin, "How about no I told my brother this was a bad idea from the start." he said not really interested in a fight.

Riichi still feeling rather annoyed, keeping a steely gaze on his next potential target hearing the bell ring meaning he was off on his count. _'_Damn I am late..._' _he inwardly groaned.

"Well since I am late for class anyway, perhaps you can tell me why your brother and friends picked a fight with me this morning?" he queried, looking to the fang-toothed martial-artist for answers.

Kohaku shrugged his shoulders, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Well if you don't know then I can assume it was your sister in the canal with us last night. That and no offense but you clearly don't have the skills of the combatant who beat us yesterday unless you are holding back making a fool of my brother." he offered.

Riichi looked up to the now empty window his sister had occupied confusion to his features, he proceeded to shake his head negatively. "Look I honestly don't know about some fight in a canal I was at home doing my homework." he paused a moment.

"Also I think you must be mistaken there is noway Megumi would get in a brawl with boys it's just not her..." he trailed, as the thoughts of the persocom from the terminal came to mind.

Kohaku having listened to the crimson-haired martial-artist words, "So it was your sister that attacked us?" he questioned.

Riichi shook his head negatively once more, looking to the fang-toothed martial-artist as he considered how best to ask his question, "Look I know this will sound silly, but you say you fought either myself or my sister right?" he inquired.

"Go on I am listening?" Kohaku queried tilting his head with intrigue.

Riichi then continued, "Well that just cannot be since I was at home doing homework, You can even ask our personal house persocom she wouldn't lie about that, and well Megumi she was with friends at a slumber party. That and she generally doesn't do fights outside of martial arts tournaments." he explained.

"Okay so let us assume that you and your sister were not in the canal cos-playing a Persocom-" Kohaku started to say quickly finding himself interrupted. Riichi quickly speaking, "Wait cos-playing a persocom?" he queried since he remembered Katashi's earlier words.

"Yea one of you was dressed as a persocom with red hair the same color as yours," Kohaku explained, he then observed a knowing expression cross the crimson-haired martial-artists features.

Riichi's face turned from knowing to comedic as he started to burst out laughing, going on to say through laughter, "Oh man that is rich so let me get this straight you ran into that persocom doppelganger of my father's younger cursed self and got your asses handed to you... How do you get beat by a persocom?" he queried, his ribs hurting now not only from the kicks he received but his own laughter as well.

Kohaku glared at the crimson-haired martial artist, while at the same time gaining a slightly puzzled expression, "Hey this is serious man quit laughing." he then went on to pose a question, "What do you mean doppelganger of your father?" he queried.

Riichi's laughter died down, as he gained a serious expression, "Just what I said my sister and I the other day were just returning from a concert when we had a run-in with a persocom that had the very appearance of our father's female half well his between the ages of sixteen to seventeen self that is." he explained.

He then went into laughter once more, a goofy expression to his features. "Oh man you and your brother both got yourselves laid out by a persocom how the heck do you manage that?" he questioned, going on to say "Here and I thought you Hibiki's were strong damn and to think I wasted my time fighting your brother I mean picking on the weak isn't my thing," he said through more laughter.

Kohaku closed the distance in an instant surprising the red-head as he grabbed the boy by his collar lifting him off the ground and into the air, "Say that again Saotome-kun I dare you." he growled through gritted teeth before dropping the boy on the ground where he landed on his feet.

Calming his temper turning away from the crimson-haired martial-artist proceeding to bend down picking up his brother going on to say. "Look I guess I can't blame you for laughing If I heard someone got their asses kicked by a persocom I guess I would do the same." he paused as he shook his head negatively at the memory.

"Don't assume we are weak you didn't fight her Saotome-kun, she isn't your run of the mill persocom she is a monster. We couldn't even touch her and that speed she displayed when taking out our comrades I swear she looked like she was blinking in and out of existence," he explained, walking off towards the school to get his brother to the nurse's office.

Riichi watching the fang-toothed martial-artist walking away pondered over this new information attempting to imagine the doppelganger of his father blinking from one spot to another for the life of himself he couldn't even wrap his head around such an event transpiring let alone occurring.

_'I can do things rather quickly if I really try. So can my sister, but the speed you would need to do that just isn't humanly possible.' _he observed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ikaros's purchase...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The following day both Ikaros with the bamboo umbrella held in her right hand leaning over her right shoulder, and Ryuu holding just under his right arm the case he had been given arrived at the salvage yard just an hour before the latter would have to clock in for work, the duo proceeding towards the bosses office which was a small structure nearest the center of the yard that was a tower with a winding staircase that leads up to it.

As the duo walked Ikaros couldn't help but observe the piles upon piles of used persocom units with a blank expression, her eyes turning the color of green, inside she felt as if her reactor was in pain which was a new feeling she hadn't experienced before.

_'So many...' _she inwardly trailed, which only made her more determined not to end up in such a pile if she could help it, she paused in her step observing her companion had come to a stop looking directly at her which caused her to wonder what was on his mind.

"Something wrong Tobishita-san?" she inquired, observing he was looking to her with a scrutinizing gaze.

Ryuu after a moment spoke up, cupping his chin, "I wonder if we shouldn't get you something to add to that outfit of yours. Don't get me wrong I like it but I think you should cover-up in the chest department cause I don't think my Boss would like to see you like this." he explained.

Ikaros looked down at her coat a moment observing her ample cleavage was in view, she let a sigh escape her lips, proceeding to open the black bag she had hung at her side with her left hand reaching inside a digital portal opening up retrieving a white cloth item.

She zipped her bag up, proceeding to unfold the item proceeding to dawn it revealing it to be a hooded cape that hung about her shoulder's, with a hood down.

Ryuu observing the article noting it covered her chest and seemed to be apart of the girl's outfit as a whole. _'I guess that works, but she looks like an Anime character from one of them cosplay conventions.' _he inwardly noted.

With that the duo continued up the path and eventually up the steps leading to the tower office eventually once inside indeed sitting at a desk with a mountain of paperwork on its surfaces was Ryuu's boss who looked up observing their entrance into his office.

"Why Tobishita-san what brings you here so early? Oh and is that the persocom unit you found in that old sedan?" he inquired, giving his employee an expectant gaze.

"Why yes this is that very persocom unit, Her name is Ikaros sir," Ryuu said introducing his companion who bowed her head in respect.

"Pleased to meet you, Sir," she said with a cheerful lilt.

The man behind the desk gained a pleased expression, "Well she seems to have some manners about her. I can't say Ikaros is the first name I would have given a persocom but should she have wings I wouldn't recommend her flying too close to the sun." he jested.

"Well, I didn't name her sir she had a program already preinstalled. Which brings me to why I am here you said if I could get her working we could discuss payment." Ryuu explained, closing the distance between himself and his boss's desk.

Ikaros lifting her head, shifted the umbrella off her right shoulder, flipping it placing the tip against the cheap linoleum beige tiled floor, she glanced about the office observing it was quite messy which gave it a nonprofessional air.

"Well if she already has a program installed, and appears to be functional perhaps you could work on a payment plan. Given her appearance I would say she is a custom model which typically are worth quite a bit I am thinking in our yen the equivalent of five-thousand American." the boss went on to say, drumming his right-hand fingers upon the desk.

Ryuu let a slight chuckle escape his lips, not at all surprised by his boss's words, "I thought you might ask for that, but I wonder if we could do a trade instead?" he offered, taking the case he was holding out from under his arm sitting it atop his boss's desk.

The older man looked to his employee a moment, he smiles crossing his lips as he started laughing as if he had been told a joke, "Oh come now it is far too early for April fools." he noted through snickers as he did his best to reign in his laughter.

"Just humor me sir look inside the case and tell me if it is worth it to you," Ryuu said doing his best to keep a straight face, so sure was he that whatever was in the case Ikaros had given him probably would really seem laughable as any joke an employee would attempt to play on their boss or co-workers.

The boss eyed his employee taking on a more professional demeanor, he turned his attention to the case, reaching up unclasping the latches before lifting the lid eyeing the contents, he closed the lid briefly opening it doing a double-take, doing his best to keep a blank expression.

_'Holy holy...' _he trailed in thought going on to say, "Tobishita-san where did you find these?" he questioned.

Ryuu let a tired sigh escape his lips, "I was at a flea market the other day and happened upon someone selling old persocom parts, though I doubt they will even cover half a payment for Ikaros am I right?" he questioned quite sure of the answer.

_'Cover half... Does he not realize the value of these parts.' _The boss man thought dumbfounded at his employee's seeming ignorance, keeping a straight face. "Oh half no Tobishita-san you did really well finding these. Tell you what give me another one-hundred yen along with these and she is all yours." he offered.

Ryuu eyed his boss suspiciously, but reluctantly retrieved one-hundred yen from his pocket placing them atop the case, "So you serious no payments I can just walk off the lot with her right now?" he questioned to make sure he heard right.

"Of course Tobishita-san I am very serious." The boss simply replied, while in thought he felt rather excited as he realized with the contents in the case he could make a fortune off the contents since they were all unopened and still in the package chipsets for classic model persocom units.

Ikaros having watched the exchange, picked up the umbrella lifting it up leaning it over her right shoulder, tilting her head to the side. _'Well one problem solved.' _she thought to herself though she felt disgusted by the fact the man that was Ryuu's boss even asked for an extra hundred yen on top of the contents of the case playing on his employee's ignorance.

Apart of her wanted to chide the man for such an infraction, but she kept it to herself since she didn't want to cause problems between the two men especially since the man being Ryuu as far as she was concerned saved her life by activating her which in turn meant she felt she owed the man a debt, one which had yet to be satisfied.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

On the roof of their High school both Megumi and Riichi sat having their lunch, also joining them eating her lunch was a teenage girl named Kikyo Hibiki with fair skin, her hair long raven worn in duel pigtails on both sides, with emerald colored eyes, two fangs protruded just below her upper lip.

She wore the typical uniform dress attire of the school, around her neck she wore a pink-n-black patterned bandanna which was a signature of the Hibiki family.

Megumi looking to her brother expectantly, "So tell me Riichi what was that about this morning?" she queried, however before her sibling could speak their lunch companion decided to speak for him.

"According to my father, last night my two numb skull brother's got their asses soundly handed to them by your brother down in the canals and well rumors of this defeat is floating around the school so my baka brother Katashi decided to get a rematch to somehow save face," Kikyo explained, while with her chopsticks taking a morsel from her bento devouring it in quick order.

Megumi blinked a couple of times, however before she could say anything Riichi piped up. "Save face yea that went over well I defeated your bother this morning. However, I cannot claim victory for a fight I had no part in since I was at home the entire time your brothers were getting mopped up."

"Well if it wasn't you then... Wait Megumi did you-" Kikyo started to question finding herself interrupted by the raven-haired girl who shook her head negatively, "No don't even go there I was at Arisu's house attending a slumber party, besides I wouldn't dirty my hands fighting in a place like that much less outside of a tournament Mom would have my hide."

Kikyo considered both siblings words she shook her head negatively, "Well one of you is lying cause my Father wouldn't lie he said he witnessed this fight from the bridge just above the canal and swore the art form your family practices were in use so it had to be one of you." she said accusingly.

Riichi with a wave of his right hand as if to ward off the accusation, "No truth be told neither one of us is lying. After defeating Katashi I had a conversation with your other brother Kohaku he told me they initially he thought it was either me or Megumi me in the canal, truth be told I can't blame him for thinking this since there is a doppelganger of my father's teenage self-running around somewhere here in Nerima."

"A teenage doppelganger of your father..." Kikyo trailed eyeing the crimson-haired martial-artist with suspicion, going on to state, "Look Mother said given how long he has been gone he most likely is deceased. I honestly can't believe you to make a lie like that up is disrespectful to your father's memory have you no shame? So stop telling fibs and tell me the truth."

Megumi then spoke up in her siblings defense, "No Riichi would never dishonor our fathers memory, and Kikyo its very possible the other day my brother and I went to a concert and when we were coming back we had a run-in with a persocom that looked like the spitting image of our fathers cursed half from his teenage years."

Having heard the conversation, observing no hint of deceit in the raven-haired Saotome's words, Kikyo then went on to say, "So wait... You mean my brothers got beat up by a Persocom..." pausing as she started to snicker bringing her left hand up to cover her lips, going on to continue,

"A walking talking computer machine thingy?" she queried to ensure she heard right, whilst attempting to keep a straight face, but despite herself, she was snickering.

Riichi couldn't help himself as he started to laugh which in turn turned contagious as both his sister and the fang-toothed girl all erupted into laughter, "Ye-haha, That's what-" he tried to get out however he was unable to finish his explanation as fell onto his back unable contain the laughter he was getting as a vision of a persocom beating up the twins came to mind.

Eventually he managed to reign himself in taking on a more serious expression, "Yea apparently this persocom not only mimics our father in the looks department, but she can fight according to everything Kohaku told me, and well you said your father witnessed her using my families art style during that fight so that right there proves she isn't an ordinary persocom."

"I still don't understand why someone would go to the trouble of building a persocom replica of our father," Megumi stated, her thoughts troubled by recent events.

Riichi shaking his head negatively, "I honestly don't have an answer, but what I do know is we need to find this persocom and put a stop to whatever scheme the person who built her has cooked up."

"Well, I still am having a hard time believing my brothers were defeated by a persocom. I mean their chassis are not built to withstand the kind of punishment us martial-artists deal with on the daily." Kikyo stated though she was sure she heard the truth she still couldn't imagine it based on what little knowledge she did have about said machines.

"Well from the way I understand it according to your brother Kohaku she was so fast they couldn't even lay a finger on her to even find out. So on a chance, she may fold easily if we can somehow get a hit in on her." Riichi offered, taking a morsel from his bento.

Megumi pondered on her brother's words adding, "If the Hibiki twins couldn't even keep up with her speed-wise what makes you think you will fare any better?" she inquired.

"Look and don't get upset at me saying this Kikyo I mean no disrespect for your brothers but they are not that agile in a fight, and are slow powerful hitters. Heck in male form I am not much better, but when in my female form I am very fast" Riichi pointed out which caused Megumi to gain a thoughtful expression.

Megumi then commented, "True they are slow you are right, between me and you were are very fast and agile so we might be able to get a hit in on her."

"Assuming you speed demons manage to match her speed-wise, what are you going to do if she doesn't topple over on the first hit assuming you get one in at all?" Kikyo inquired, in her mind she imagined the Saotome duo taking on said persocom but for some reason, she didn't see it going in the twin's favor at all.

Riichi gave her words some consideration, "Well assuming we manage to get a hit on her and she doesn't fall the first try we will have to keep beating on her until she goes down." he explained.

"Then once she is down we will grill her for information and find out what kind of sick person created her in the first place, then go deal with him or her!" Megumi added, feeling fired up.

Kikyo slow clapped at her companion's half-baked plan, "I guess that is a decent plan. Have either of you any idea on where to find this wayward persocom?" she queried.

Both Saotome twins hung their heads in defeat. "Not a clue," they said in unison.


	5. Chapter 5 Enter Nymph

**Author notes: Okay so I been writing this off and on along with some other chapters for other stories I have in my works project list so sorry for the delay but here is chapter:5 I do hope you enjoy.**

**Also, in case you missed it generally, crossovers are done between two Anime/Manga whereas I am including three here: Chobits, Ranma1/2, and Heaven's Lost Property tieing these three together aren't the easiest of work but I am doing my best here.**

**Also, you may have noticed I am using many characters you never heard of and that is largely due in fact because I am using my own creations throughout the story to propel it forward. Though this should taper off once I am further into the story and can introduce some more canon characters in when the time comes.**

**With all that said on with the show...**

* * *

**Ikaros**

**Persocom1/2 chapter: 5**

A few days had passed since Ikaros had helped Ryuu with the items to trade for her purchase she sat on the futon he had provided her with a look of boredom since she hadn't left this room in a while mostly due to the fact that Ryuu's son was home since he was feeling under the weather.

She looked down and to the right observing a yellow piece of line paper that had a detailed shopping list written on it, she let a sigh escape her lips reaching down to pick it up reading over the details which were a list of items she had been asked to purchase.

Only one minor issue that had not been factored in was the fact the teen of the home hadn't left the apartment and didn't seem like he planned to which meant she couldn't leave the room to run the errand requested of her, she looked to the window a thoughtful expression to her features as a plan started to formulate.

Course she knew she could probably generate everything on her list, but that meant drawing on the Synapse which every time she did so knew in fact that it increased the chance she would draw unwanted attention to herself which is something she didn't want.

She stood up walking over to the window, looking down observing just how far from the street she was and observing how many potential witnesses were milling about on the sidewalks, or in their cars driving along the street.

She then went on to observe how bright and sunny it was, with a moderate breeze and a partially cloudy sky though it was most likely not going to rain, even the weather forecast she had gotten from the internet had said as much in its index chart.

_'The only way out is through this window...' _she considered realizing what she was about to do was a big risk, but then while it may cause a stir if she were caught on the other hand she may escape the room unnoticed by the apartments only other inhabitant.

Reaching up she unlatched the lock on the window, then removed her cape a digital portal opening up she reached in with cape in hand then pulled her now empty hand back whilst the portal was in the process of closing.

With that done she climbed up onto the window seal, two large feathered wings sprouted through the sleeves on the back of her coat between the shoulder blades, one white with black tips on the outer feathers, the other black with white tips on the outer feathers.

She waited a moment, scanning the potential witnesses once she was sure she had a marginal opportunity of not being seen she leaped out the window, soaring into the sky her wings spread wide.

**XXXXX**

**XXXXX**

Finding herself a landing point on a rooftop Ikaros touched down, her wings retracting back into her body as she glanced around the roof observing the typical scenery one would expect from a business rooftop.

She scanned the area observing a fire escape ladder proceeding to cross the distance before descending its rungs until her feet touched the ground within the alley, leaning over her shoulder still clutched in her right hand the Hibiki umbrella.

With a slight flourish, she then moved the umbrella just under her right arm, while resting its butt end in the palm of her right hand in a casual manner as if holding a cane, proceeding forward towards the street in her left hand she held the yellow piece of paper reading over its contents briefly as she went.

The street she entered was apart of a group of shopping businesses and, restaurants and or pastry shops, along with quite a few market stalls all selling wares of various origins, some of which were on her list of things to buy.

She glanced about briefly before making her way towards a store with a window chock-full of pastry items including assorted cakes, cookies, and treats of all kinds of which were all made by who she assumed was the man hard at work at his craft just past the display behind the counter at least that she could make out from her vantage point.

Eventually, she made it to the stores only entrance which was a glass door, proceeding to open it she heard a chiming sound as she stepped inside the door closing behind her.

The pastry chef who was your typical older Japanese male with graying hair in his late fifties wearing a white-n-red chef's coat, white pants momentarily paused in his work briefly glancing over his shoulder at her before turning back to what he was doing not at all speaking to her.

Walking over she stood by the counter glancing around at the various items, "Excuse me sir can you help me out?" she inquired.

The chef continued working seeming to ignore her, to which Ikaros seemed to bite her lower lip in frustration as a new emotion washed over her, she took a breath, "Sir please can you help me?" she inquired once more.

She then heard a feminine voice from the back of the shop just past a red-curtained hallway, followed by slight footfalls, "Sorry child you will have to forgive my husband he lost his ability to speak awhile back."

Just then an elder woman stepped out from behind the curtain wearing a similar wardrobe to her husband, in her hand, she held a plate with two cups of tea to which her Husband reached overtaking one proceeding to drink from it.

Ikaros gave a look of understanding as well as the look of frustration vanished from her features as she glanced between the husband and wife, "I am wondering if you both could help me my current owner would like for me to purchase some things for his son's birthday party, however, I am ill-equipped for this purpose which is a failure on my part."

The aging chef looked to her as she returned it with a slightly confused expression, and even though she couldn't hear a sound she knew he was chuckling, as did his wife who let a slight giggle escape her lips.

"Well, what is this a persocom that is ill-equipped on birthday customs is it? Why dear that is no fault of your own since the blame clearly falls to your owner he should have explained it to you or the very least installed the proper software, now let me see that list you are holding perhaps we can get everything you need and give some helpful pointers." she offered with a wan smile to her lips.

Eventually, Ikaros had the umbrella tucked under her right arm, whilst held a white paper bag by a straw handle with various party related items inside, and held in her left hand was a platter with the cake that had been finely crafted with care.

She bowed her head in gratitude toward the couple, "Thank you so very much for the help and the tips I will do my best to utilize this information to the best of my capabilities."

"Any time dear if your owner or his son needs anything else feel free to drop by, and you to deary are welcome here any time." the elder woman called as she watched her husband walk over opening the door as the red-head stepped through disappearing beyond the doorway.

_'Such a delightful child.' _she thought unto herself as for a persocom unit the red-head seemed to be so much more to her almost human even, with that she proceeded to head into the back area of the store, as her husband went back to working on yet another pastry project.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A helping hand-**

**A potential friend?**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Ikaros continued from store to store buying various purchases adding to her already considerable items she already carried, and now carrying six bags worth of items, whilst still, the umbrella tucked under her right arm as well as the cake and platter balanced on her left hand.

Though the weight of the items was proving no trouble, the sheer amount of items were making things cumbersome making her wish she had brought a more effective means of carrying said purchases, of course, an image flashed in her mind of an alternative option would have been to purchase the cake after everything else and only have to carry it home.

She continued up the busy sidewalk side-stepping various pedestrians who were going too and from to their various destinations, she took great care to not come into contact with any of them, observing a rather large group of businessmen she stepped over and placed her back against the wall of the nearby structure to allow the men to pass.

She then found herself startled slightly as a feminine voice that spoke in a lilt, "My you sure are carrying quite a bit there would you like some help?"

Turning her head to the left towards the voice that spoke to her she founds its owner to be a girl about her height with light blue-hair worn with duel pigtails, and two mid-length bangs framing her face with dark blue sapphire eyes, her ears were of a similar color to her own though they were pointed almost like an elf with a black lightning bolt-like pattern towards the bottom of said ears.

Her clothing was a white-n-black dress, with black stockings held by white garters complete with white knee-high boots, on her arms she wore long white gloves, around her neck was a collar with a short piece of chain hanging off of it with what appeared to be a broken link where it ended.

Ikaros looked to the newcomer a feeling of trepidation crossed her mind, she then softly spoke to the blue-haired girl, "U'm sure if you are offering it cannot hurt I sup'os miss?" she inquired.

The blue-haired girl gave her a slim smile, "Ah my name is Nymph and you are?"

"R_Alpha_One military prototype persocom, or Ikaros for short." Ikaros relayed, as the blue-haired girl took the cake in both hands.

The blue-haired girl named Nymph gave the other girl a brief glance, "You know you don't look like an Alpha to me."

"I don't?" Ikaros questioned a curious brow raised, as she proceeded to start walking as her new companion walked at her side.

Nymph gave a nod of her head, going on to say, "No you don't; you are more like a Chronos to me, or perhaps maybe even a Zafkiel."

Pondering momentarily over the girls' words, a brief flash of an image of the inside of her watch at the words etched inside being: Zakiel 'Emperor of Time', she then went on to think, _'She mentioned the name from my pocket watch does she know me is that who I really am?... is she with them... have they found me so soon?' _

Nymph looked to the red-head observing a brief look of worry cross her features, "Something the matter?" she inquired.

"No nothing is-is wrong," Ikaros assured, attempting to hide her worry behind a blank mask that was very thin, as she did a scan of the blue-haired girl realizing quickly she was built in much the same way with the same materials from the synapse as herself.

Nymph paused in her step, so to did the other girl, she then in a calming voice, "Relax I am not with whoever is looking for you, now let us take this stuff to its destination then we can have a talk about the reason I have sought you out Chronos."

While her words did have a disarming effect Ikaros still felt wary of the blue-haired Angeloid's intentions, giving a timid nod, "Yes follow me, and my name is Ikaros." she called in a dull monotone voice.

With a giggle the blue-haired Angeloid spoke with a negative shake of her head, "I told you you don't look like an Alpha to me, No you definitely are a Chronos."

In her mind, she was already sizing the red-head up getting a feel for her personality and while it seemed she had one it seemed almost detached almost like she was following the set parameters of a program someone had installed.

"My name is Ikaros." Ikaros reiterated once again in a monotone voice that held an air of annoyance to its tone.

Nymph chuckled at her companion, then in a cheery lilt, "Whatever you say Chro' _nos_."

The duo continued on eventually reaching the residence with little trouble, but now were faced with the task of entering the apartment should Ryou's son still was home, Ikaros paused across the street looking up to the apartment in question her eyes turning red as she did a scanning sweep of the apartment.

Nymph waited patiently looking up to where her companion's gaze seemed to be captivated.

"Chronos what is up there is that our destination?" she inquired of her red-hard companion.

Ikaros ceased her scan and with a sigh of frustration escaping her lips at the name her companion seemed driven to call her by giving a nod of her head. "Unfortunately yes."

"Unfortunate... Why unfortunate?." Nymph said with an inquisitive brow raised.

Ikaros speaking in her typical monotone voice, "We must not be seen by the current occupant of the apartment in question. So to meet mission parameters we will need to enter through that window." she explained, gesturing up to the window in question with her right index finger.

"Chronos why do we need to go through the window just go into the apartment while the bug is in his or her room." Nymph suggested since it would be her preferred approach.

"Bug?" Ikaros questioned, giving her companion a sideways glance.

Nymph shook her head ever so slightly, "Bug... you know the insignificant Human occupant of the apartment." she explained.

Ikaros cracked a slight smile at the explanation, "Humans are more than a simple bug by my calculations even with their many flaws. However, this 'Bug' as you call him has good hearing so sneaking in via the front door is impossible considering it is very loud when opened no matter how quiet you attempt to open it."

"I see your point if the door is loud then I guess the window is our only option. If it is your wish to minimize the number of people observing our entering I would recommend we get to the top of the building behind us and then fly in, mind you carrying the items we are carrying will leave a margin of error considering the wind currents above us." Nymph Suggested, turning her attention up and to the building in question.

Ikaros turned her attention to the building her blue-haired companion suggested, "I concur let us proceed, and should a mistake occur I will access the synapse to recreate if something is destroyed."

"I would recommend caution when accessing the 'Synapse' you do not want to garner Minos's attention any more than you already have, but I am sure you are quite aware as that is partially how Alph' 'er-I found you," Nymph warned since any access to the Synapse should be sparse when wanting to stay hidden.

Ikaros held Nymph with her gaze a moment having observed her companion slip which meant she wasn't being completely honest with her, but for the time being decided to not confront her, proceeding to make her way to the building's entrance, Nymph following suit close on her heels.

As they walked up a few flights of stairs Ikaros decided to pose a question, "Are you working on behalf of the Synapse?"

Shaking her head negatively. "No I went rogue, well technically I am exiled by the Master of the Synapse for helping a sibling and should I return would ensure my own destruction." Nymph somberly explained.

Hearing the explanation put Ikaros at ease since her companion was a rogue Angeloid and not working on behalf of the synapse.

"Do you know what you are?" Nymph questioned, as they walked up the final flight of stairs.

"I am R_Alpha_One Military prototype Per-" Ikaros started to reiterate finding herself interrupted by Nymph who frowned, saying. "I know that but that is what you were programmed to say to the bugs but that is simply just a cover now tell the truth do you know what you really are?"

Pausing just at the door that would allow herself and her companion access to the roof, Ikaros seemed to consider her companions' words carefully, "I am a Mili-" she started to say finding herself interrupted once more.

"Look Chronos you already stated that but it gets neither of us anywhere if I am to help you you need to trust me and let me in so please I ask you once again what are you do you at least know that much?" Nymph emphatically inquired of her red-haired companion.

Ikaros stared at the door just in front of her, biting her lower lip. "Our construction is much the same, You were born in the Synapse, I was born in a lab here on Earth using stolen equipment. That is all I will say for the time being Sister."

"So with no uncertain words, you admit that you are an Angeloid like myself, and know yourself to be my Earthborn sister?" Nymph questioned of her companion.

Ikaros spared a glance over her shoulder to the blue-haired Angeloid, "Yes Sister I will admit that much, but that is all I will say on the subject for the time being. Now may we please proceed with the current objective?"

Feeling triumphant Nymph gave a simple nod of her head, to which Ikaros proceeded to open the door to which both of them quickly walked through and onto the roof crossing the distance to the platform that they would use as a jump-off point in order to enter into the apartment window.

_'At least she acknowledges she isn't what she claims to be, but to what purpose was she built I really need to access her internal core memory which should be simple enough.' _she thought to herself.

Though she was quite confident since she was an Electronic warfare-type Angeloid hacking into her red-haired counterpart may prove simple enough however she wasn't sure it would be wise since she didn't have enough knowledge of the abilities the Angeloid posing as pesocom was capable of.

Did she have countermeasure programs that could be harmful? One of many questions the blue-haired Angeloid considered which brought her to the conclusion that any unwanted invasion could have unwanted ramifications.

No for the time being she felt it best to play along and see where things would lead.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

It had been several minutes since both Angeloid's had entered the apartment via the window with minimal problem, Nymph could hear music being played loudly from somewhere inside the apartment that she could only assume was the apartments only human occupants room.

"Does he always play loud music?" she questioned as she observed a cabinet proceeding to walk over placing the cake upon its flat surface top.

Ikaros proceeding to walk over placing the items she was carrying next to the cake, turning to glance in the direction the music was coming from. "According to my owner yes his son always plays loud music when he is doing homework."

"Well at the very least he won't hear us speaking then." Nymph observed, proceeding to cross the distance to the window looking out of it before sliding it closed before turning to face her red-haired counterpart.

Nodding her head the red-head then walked over to the wall proceeding to sit against it, her blue-haired counterpart walking over sitting down across from her.

Ikaros seemed to gain a look of contemplation going on to say, "So you sought me out may I inquire the reason?"

"Well that all really depends on you. So I guess my first question for you is what is the current goals as set by the man who calls himself your father?" Nymph inquired while giving the red-head a scrutinizing gaze.

Shaking her head Ikaros shrugged, "That is on a need to know basis."

"Of course it is." Nymph muttered seeming to think for a moment before querying; "Okay what are you capable of? surely you can tell me that much."

Ikaros shrugged replying in a dull monotone; "Classified."

Rolling her eyes Nymph pondered a moment, _'Of course, she either won't or cannot tell me anything about that.'_

She seemed to ponder realizing any more questions would result in no new yield of information, for the time being, she glanced up to the ceiling.

"You mind if I stick around a little while?" she inquired.

Ikaros shrugged, "I sup'os since I do not see the harm in you staying awhile longer the master of the house should be home later this evening.

Reaching up to her left ear Nymph then spoke, "I am going to stay with her for a little bit longer." she relayed, proceeding to rock her head side to side as she listened to the voice in her ear.

"No Alp' 'Er she won't or cannot say." she paused a moment nodding to the voice on the other end of the line before speaking once more. "Yes, I will return sometime tomorrow."

Ikaros looking to her blue-haired counterpart who was speaking with someone the clock like symbols in her eyes appeared and rotated as she seemed to gain a thoughtful expression to her features.

"Yes I know I understand I will be careful." Nymph relayed, rocking her head some more as she listened to the voice in her ear, "I know what I am doing I won't do anything that will put myself or any of the bugs in danger." she assured.

Ikaros continued her thought processing as a text message appeared in her vision reading:

?: So we have siblings.

Ikaros: Seems that way... Wait who are you?

?: Oh wow did I finally make contact?

Ikaros: Who are you and how are you contacting me?

Ikaros: Hello hello?

?: I am not good with this technical stuff, No-no-no

Ikaros then reached up holding her head, squeezing her eyes closed due to a powerful headache as a piercing ringing sound entered her thought process she then opened her eyes, and her mouth as she released a shrill shriek before blacking out, slowly tilting sideways before slumping to the floor incapacitated.

Nymph observing the red-head with a look of concern proceeding to cross the distance to check on her observing her eyes were open flashing a multitude of colors signaling a memory crash.

"Chronos? Chronos You okay?" she called with great concern, observing eventually the flashing in the redhead's eyes and ceased leaving dull blue orbs that faded to black.

A few minutes went by then much to Nymphs relief Ikaros seemed to mechanically pick herself up off the floor into a lotus sitting position. Her eyes closing then slowly opening revealing her left eye was sapphire, while her right was crimson red briefly before it changed to sapphire as well.

A thoughtful expression to her features as the clockwork symbols in her eyes was rotating at a rather quick pace eventually slowing down eventually fading from view as she glanced to the blue-haired angeloid who was looking to her with a look of concern.

"Are you okay?" Nymph questioned.

Ikaros reached up rubbing the side of her head with her right hand, blinking briefly a portal appearing just to her right she quickly reached inside retrieving a large-caliber sniper rifle that was black-gold-white with the Roman Numeral: IX pushing the muzzle of the rifle against Nymphs chest.

She then posed a question; "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

"I am Nymph we met during your shopping trip remember?" the blue-haired angeloid returned in alarming shock observing the weapon in question which was meant for more than anti-personnel and most likely would put a sizable hole in her if not obliterate her entirely.

Ikaros seemed to consider her words, _'Shopping but I have not gone shopping yet?' _she internally questioned turning her head slightly she observed a cake and several party bags on a dresser.

_'Or did I...' _ she trailed as the symbols in her eyes appeared as she poured over her internal data observing the time wasn't matching the time on the bedroom clock meaning she must have had a recent memory failure.

She then started to process several garbled and fragmented bits of code eventually managing to clean them up enough to corroborate the blue-haired Angeloids story and with that she proceeded to put the rifle back into the portal before it blinked out of existence.

"We did go shopping I remember now sorry 'bout this." she relayed with an apologetic bow of her head.

Nymph feeling relief wash over her as she was still intact, "It's okay no harm done really." she assured, though internally she was counting her lucky stars that the girl was able to remember.

_'I almost became paste... she's almost as scary as Alpha!' _she internally exclaimed.

With that Ikaros then proceeded to do a system scan on herself, closing her eyes, while Nymph distanced herself proceeding to lean back against the wall just under the window seal as the image of that rifle and its numeral were still on her mind.

_'If that was Nine, I don't think I want to see ten, Eleven or even Twelve for that matter.' _ she internally thought to herself.

A few minutes passed in silence as Nymph gazed to the red-head a few minutes before interrupting the silence with a question, "So Chronos how long do you plan to stay with these bugs?"

Ikaros half-opened her right eye to look to her blue-haired sibling explaining. "At least until I feel I have paid my debt to my owner."

"What do you owe this bug for anyways if you don't mind me asking?" Nymph inquired once again since she observed her sibling wasn't imprinted nor wore the imprinting collar.

Closing her right eye Ikaros relayed, "He saved my life. He found me unconscious in a scrapyard full of used persocom units and I may have eventually been scrapped if not for his intervention."

Nymph looked to the red-head a look of understanding to her features as she had once faced that very possibility herself which wasn't very appealing to anyone who enjoys living.

"While I understand you feel you owe this bug for saving your life, do bear in mind so long as you stay with him and the little bug they will be in danger," she advised.

Ikaros slightly nodded her head, "I am aware, I have access to all security feeds in the area if danger gets close I will have ample warning the moment they either show up in the feed or the feed is cut." she explained.

Nymph thought on this gaining a look of realization, _'So wait that means she is partially built for electronic warfare kind of like myself, but she is also a very capable weapons platform based on that rifle she had earlier a very nasty combination no wonder Alpha is interested in Chron'os's interests.'_

She then looked to Ikaros's vest on the right collar observing in gold a roman numeral of XII which raised even more questions.

"Why do you have a numeral on your vest were there twelve of you manufactured?" she inquired.

Ikaros shook her head negatively, "No I am the only one of my kind built by Father, there are some the Military was going to work on but I do not know if they were ever finished since I have the only functioning reactor they would need to be fully functional." she explained.

"You still didn't answer my question why twelve if you are the only one?" Nymph inquired her curiosity increasing.

Ikaros let a sigh escape her lips before saying in a dull monotone, "I won't answer that for security reasons."

"Of course you won't." Nymph muttered under her breath, posing yet another question, "What about that reactor is that a secret to or is it similar to the one inside of me?"

Ikaros thought briefly, "Its similar to your own but made by father he called it an Eternium core which gives me a seemingly everlasting supply of energy and in theory could power an entire city, but Father speculated it could power an entire world." she explained, pausing briefly.

She then continued, "However currently it is only running at minimal efficiency, and most my power is coming instead from my backup micro Eternity batteries which are charged by solar energy, and or consumption of other energy sources."

"Would you have a problem if I take a scan of it?" Nymph inquired, in hopes to sate her curiosity.

Shaking her head negatively Ikaros relayed, "No I won't allow that at this time, maybe when I know I can trust you."

"Fair enough." Nymph simply stated letting the matter slide for the time being.

**XXXX**

**XXXX**

later that evening Ryuu finally had arrived home from work standing just outside the door of his apartment, he could make out what he had considered the droning of rock music most likely coming from his son's room.

He was surprised he never got a complaint from his neighbors, but since there was none he saw no reason to voice his concern to his son since it would only add more friction to their already strained family situation.

Proceeding to enter his apartment he closed the door behind him, proceeding to head directly for his room proceeding to retrieve a key from his pocket unlocking the door before sliding it open allowing him to step through closing the door behind him.

As he entered he observed on the dresser top was the supplies for his sons upcoming birthday, he then noted Ikaros who was sitting by a nearby wall her eyes closed most likely doing a self-scan or currently in stand by, he then turned his attention observing a blue-haired individual who he had never seen before though with some scrutiny he observed she was like Ikaros another type of persocom.

_'They are multiplying.' _ he inwardly noted to himself, he then decided to address the blue-haired girl in a tired voice, "Ah I see Ikaros has made a new friend. Who might you be?"

Nymph was already eyeing the raven-haired man with a scrutinizing gaze of her own, she then after a moment spoke her mind, "I am Nymph, and you are the bug 'Er human who owns this apartment I assume?" she inquired.

Ryuu frowned having caught the bug remark, "Nymph is a pretty name, and yes I rent the apartment you are in. Say it will be getting late soon how long do you plan on staying, and won't your owner be worried about your whereabouts?" he inquired.

"I will be staying the night and leave by morning if that is okay by you what is your name?" Nymph questioned halfheartedly managing to refrain from saying 'bug'.

Ryuu spoke up, "My name is Tobishita Ryuu."

"Tobishita-san it is then, as for my owner worrying about me no I have already made the necessary arrangements so I can stay for the night." Nymph explained with a tiny white lie since she didn't have an owner, nor a true master at any rate though she liked to think of a certain individual as her master he had told her he wanted her to remain free.

Ryuu considered this information before speaking, "Very well I suppose but do keep the noise down to a minimal my son can't know either of you is here." he warned.

"I know Chronos already explained it," Nymph assured.

Ryuu looked to the blue-haired girl with a raised eyebrow, "Why do you keep referring to Ikaros as Chronos? He questioned.

"I call all my siblings by their model." Nymph explained nonchalantly.

Ryuu looked to the blue-haired girl his expression of thought, _'Siblings?'_ he then posed a question to better understand what he was just told, "Sibling you both are related?" he inquired.

"Well yes in a sense, but I really shouldn't go into detail on that subject at this time since I don't know how much Chronos has told you," Nymph said as she glanced to her red-haired counterpart who was still in a type of standby mode not saying anything.

Ryuu shrugged his shoulders, "Well I know she is a military prototype persocom she explained that, but I didn't think she had a sister or more since you said siblings in the sense of multiple individual units."

"I see." Nymph rocked her head back and forth, _'So he really has no idea what Chronos truly is.' _she inwardly noted to herself realizing that she should keep detailed answers to a minimum then as far as Ryuu was concerned.

Giving a slight nod of her head. "Well yes siblings there are more than just me, but I won't go into the details of our family unit with you since it is irrelevant information."

"Fair enough I won't push you for more details." Ryuu simply said as he collected some clothing items, proceeding to leave the room to get himself a bath.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mid-Night  
Snacks+Skirmish**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Now just a little past mid-night Nymph glanced to Ikaros who was still in the process of a self-scan, she glanced around the room briefly glancing at the lone sleeping human of the room, she stood up walking over to the window looking out it noting the apartments across the way the lights off meaning all the humans were asleep.

_'Wish I brought my snacks this sucks!' _she inwardly thought to herself as she stared off into the night as she thought on why she was here, she tilted her head down.

She realized her sister unit probably knew more about Chronos than she did, which made her wonder why she had been sent instead. _'Alpha should be here she knows everything about Chronos why did she send me.'_ she inwardly complained.

"So what are you looking at?" Ikaros asked from her place beside Nymph jumped as she was startled having not even noticed she had got up and was standing just next to her.

After getting over the initial shock Nymph glanced to the red-head frowning, "Don't sneak up on me like that again you scared me." she stated.

Ikaros gave an apologetic look, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you. You were so engrossed with whatever you were looking at out the window I guess you didn't see me walk up."

"Say I don't suppose you know where I can find a vending machine I can get some snacks from do you Chronos?" Nymph inquired, tilting her head looking to her friend.

Ikaros seemed to think for a moment, "I found a drink machine, perhaps a snack machine is there as well but we will have to sneak out of the house to get there, or Fly down from this window." she explained not bothering to correct the girl on the name she referred to her by since it didn't do any good the last few times she tried.

"So our options are to sneak out the front door which is loud in an attempt to avoid the little bug, or leap through the window guess this is our only true option, or I won't get any snacks... as it is I already missed my soaps for the day." Nymph observed, whilst complaining about missing her favorite TV shows.

Ikaros gained a confused expression, "What is a Soap? Did you mean for bathing purposes?" she inquired.

"Oh no not bathing Soaps, I meant Soap opera as in Television Do you not watch TV?" Nymph quickly replied with a question, blue wings sprouting from between her shoulder blades as she went to push the window open.

Ikaros sprouting her wings preparing to follow Nymph, replied with, "I can't say I have watched television that much."

Ryou woke briefly observing Ikaros as she leaped out the window observing on her back were wings of two different colors, _'Since when did persocoms fly?' _he inwardly questioned, before rolling over and back to sleep.

Once both Angeloids were on the ground they began their trek to the vending machine Ikaros had seen on her way back to Ryou's apartment.

The streets were deserted with the occasional car randomly driving by, the street lights shined brightly, with exception of a few that flickered on and off due to the fact they were in need of maintenance, creatures of the night sang their nighttime song as most of Nerima's inhabitants were long in the process of sleeping.

A cool breeze blew over the duo as they walked though it didn't seem they were bothered by it as they continued up the street towards their destination in silence.

As they walked Nymph was the first to speak, "So Chronos you like snacks like wasabi peas?"

"I honestly wouldn't know I have not eaten anything since my activation," Ikaros responded, while constantly glancing around with her eyes scanning their surroundings.

Nymph frowned at her companions' words, "Well then we must change that when we get to the vending machine you are going to eat some stuff your choice of course on what we eat." she promised.

"I get to choose huh. Though I take it I am not allowed to say no to eating?" Ikaros questioned, though she already expected the answer.

Nymph giggled at her companion saying, "You got it Chronos." she then observed the bamboo umbrella the red-head was carrying in her right hand, "Say where did you get that umbrella it looks nice."

"Oh, this I got it from some teenage thugs who were attacking another teenager," Ikaros replied with a slight smile to her lips.

Nymph chuckled at this, stating, "Thugs are the lowest form of bug imaginable, I am sure they got what was coming to them."

"To be honest I tried to get them to leave on their own, but they decided to attack me so I was forced to defend myself," Ikaros explained, gazing ahead at the vending machines that were their destination.

She then went on to say, "I kind of like it, and well it feels familiar somehow like I've held this particular umbrella before. I just for the life of me I can't remember when."

"Past memory perhaps an activation period that was erased from your memories by your father?" Nymph questioned since she was partially briefed.

Nodding her head Ikaros considered her companions' words, "Yes perhaps so..." she trailed.

"So these blackout spells, and memory lapses have they been happening long?" Nymph inquired of her companion.

Ikaros considered on what to say, finally deciding, "No well the blackouts have been a recent issue, but this last time was the first time I had a memory lapse, I am sorry for what happened I should not have drawn a weapon on a sibling unit."

"It is fine really it is only natural to defend yourself against potential unknown enemies, I am just glad you were able to see a reason to recall I am friendly." Nymph assured her companion.

Continuing her forward momentum Ikaros pointed with the umbrella, "Here we are the vending machines, I believe the one in the middle is for snacks you are wanting." she dully stated.

"Great, but you know Chronos we really need to work on your personality just a bit the dull monotone voice isn't that cheerful sounding," Nymph called as she approached the machine glancing over the various snack options retrieving some coins from her right belt pouch.

Ikaros now standing next to her blue-haired counterpart tilted her head to the side, seeming to consider her words, _'Not very cheerful?' _ she inwardly thought remotely accessed the internet seeming to space out.

"Chronos-Chronos what do you want to try?" Nymph inquired Elbowing her companion in her right side causing the red-head to cease searching the internet.

Ikaros glanced at the machine looking over the various items, "We could try the Wasabi peas, and maybe those pocky sticks?" she offered.

"That is good that is a start!" Nymph exclaimed cheerily, proceeding to insert the coins pressing the corresponding buttons, the items falling into the vending slot.

Ikaros glanced over some of the other options briefly, gesturing to four more selections to which Nymph inserted coins proceeding to press the associated buttons, before gathering all the snacks they had bought before walking over to a nearby bus bench sitting down together proceeding to open packages.

"Okay so which do you want to try first?" Nymph inquired gesturing to the already opened packages to which the red-head glanced over the various items pointing to the pocky sticks.

Ikaros leaning the umbrella against the bench to her right she then reached for the pocky sticks taking one briefly glancing at it before bringing it to her lips taking a small bite, a thoughtful expression to her features as the taste seemed somehow familiar to her though she couldn't recall why.

She then finished the rest of the pocky stick she was holding, proceeding to grab yet another item popping it into her mouth chewing, then grabbed another item in quick succession much to her blue-haired companion's amazement.

"You seem to really like snacks as much as I do it would seem." Nymph observed, proceeding to take two pocky sticks snacking on them.

Nodding her head, "Yes it would seem I do like them..." Ikaros trailed, her expression one of thought as a brief memory that seemed not her own flashed across her mind one which she sat across from a blue-haired teenage girl with short hair and chocolate brown eyes, in front of her on a table was a chocolate, vanilla parfait with a cherry on top, but the memory vanished almost as soon as it appeared.

Both girls continued snacking while taking sips of their perspective beverages not at all registering the five partially drunken individuals who were gradually approaching them from the darkness of one of the nearby alleyways.

The first of the five was a tall man with a muscular build, his eyes green his facial features finely chiseled, with short spiky light brown hair, he wore a black t-shirt with a brown leather jacket with a dragon emblem on the back, black leather gloves, dark blue jeans with tears over the right knee, black-n-white tennis shoes.

The second being a tall lanky man with fare facial features holding a baseball bat in his right hand walking just behind him and to his left had raven-hair tied back in a ponytail, his chocolate brown eyes behind square red-framed glasses, he wore a similar fashion to the first.

Directly to his right the third man also holding a baseball bat in his left hand he had long raven-hair worn straight with similar facial features indicating they were brothers, though he wore a black muscle shirt featuring an eighties rock band a red vest with matching symbol as the rest worn just over this, with dark blue jean shorts, with black-n-white tennis shoes.

Behind him walked a fourth man with a shaved head and of short stature who was somewhat chubby wearing a black hoodie with the hood down on the back a white-n-red dragon emblem, on his feet, black jean shorts, similar shoes to the rest.

The fifth walking just behind him a tall individual with a muscular build, fare features, long black raven-hair worn in a ponytail via a blue-hair tie he wore a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket with a red-n-white dragon like the rest, his pants black jeans, similar shoes as the rest of his fellows.

The group continued to converge on what they assumed were teenage girls who were busy talking among themselves snacking on junk food fanning out to encircle them, the first individual speaking up,

"Awfully late isn't it ladies shouldn't you be tucked into bed right now?" he called to the girls garnering their attention.

The chubby man spoke up, "Yea little girls it's not very safe out here especially for two dainty girls such as yourselves."

Nymph in the process of chewing her current mouthful observed the five individuals who were encircling them and still closing the distance, _'Oh great bugs...' _she inwardly trailed.

Crossing her arms over her chest, swallowing her food she then spoke, "I don't have a bedtime since I am not a little kid."

Ikaros taking a pocky stick in her left hand bringing it to her lips nibbling on it, while with her right hand she gripped the umbrella while watching the men as they were now within striking distance, a HUD displayed in her vision as she glanced over the tactical information her database gathered.

"Threat assessment nominal," she said in a mere whisper, continuing to nibble on her treat.

The lead man stepped closer now just a foot from Ikaros as he looked down observing her sapphire eyes that had a glow to them due to the nearby street light, glancing and addressing the blue-haired girl speaking up in an offer through a smirk, "Perhaps you are not a little kid as you say, but perhaps my boys and I can keep you company surely you would be safer with us around?"

"Safe you say... Somehow I doubt that bug." Nymph returned giving the man a steely gaze, scooting back in her seat a little.

The man with the red jacket stepped up raising his bat just under Nymph's chin causing her to tilt her head back, "Did you just call Mr. Kinji a bug little bitch?" he inquired.

"I did he is an insignificant bug just like you." Nymph replied with no fear, though she feigned trembling.

The chubby man stepped closer, reaching down grabbing Nymph's left wrist squeezing pulling her up into a standing position to which she pretended to wince in pain, "You sure got a mouth on you little bitch to be talking about the boss like that. Maybe we should teach you a lesson." he threatened, as he gazed at the girl up and down.

The lead man revealed to be Mr. Kinji smiled at the blue-haired girls' words, "Such a feisty little thing you are." he commented as he gazed to her taking in Nymphs features observing her ears,

He then spoke once more, "Oh you must be into the whole cosplay thing, I always wanted to tag a chick that was into that kind of thing." he commented offhandedly, as he then turned his attention to the red-head who continued to nibble on the pocky stick held between her lips.

"You are delusional if you think I would ever let you do anything of the sort with me Bug." Nymph stated defiantly.

Mr. Kenji reached with his right hand placing his index finger just under Ikaros's chin forcing her to look up at him, "So what do you think Red any chance me and my boys can have some fun with you and your mouthy little friend here?" he questioned.

Ikaros gained a faraway expression to her features as her mind went another place in time a memory not her own yet felt also like it belonged to her as an image of a taller raven-haired boy with a yellow-n-black patterned bandanna worn as a headband, he wore a warn yellow sweater, and dark blue pants, black slippers, and on his back he had a worn and frayed travel pack upon his back.

In his right hand he held an umbrella brandishing it, disorientated Ikaros seemed to sway side to side as if avoiding attacks as this adversary with fanged teeth protruding just beneath his upper lip continued jabbing at her with the umbrella.

"Damn you Ranma prepare to die!" he shouted leaping into the air bringing it down onto the concrete below her feet just as she in the memory leaped from harm's way the sidewalk spider webbing before splintering into a crater.

Though to the five men and Nymph, it appeared Ikaros flinched as if to avoid a hit from an unseen assailant, her grip on the umbrella turned her right-hand knuckles white, as the memory dissipated and she regained her senses.

Her hand lifting and then jabbing the umbrella's top point down into the sidewalk as it left spiderweb cracks throughout the concrete eventually exploding outward sending dust and debris exploding outward towards the Mr. Kenji causing him to stumble backward in fright and away falling onto his butt as he was pelted by micro concrete fragments.

Ikaros then rose from her seat her eyes changing crimson red that flickered briefly before changing back to sapphire blue, giving the umbrella a flourish, spinning on the ball of her left foot as she lifted her right knee slightly bent.

The two men with bats turned their attention to Ikaros bringing their bats in swinging, as she quickly deflected both strikes with the umbrella, snap kicking with her right leg connecting with both men in rapid succession sending them back off their feet where they promptly recovered brandishing their bats once more.

Mr. Kenji getting over his initial shock at what Ikaros had done with the umbrella got back to his feet, proceeding to retrieve a switchblade from his right pants pocket.

"You will pay for that!" he shouted, proceeding to charge Ikaros from behind only for her to sidestep to the right catching his right arm under her left grabbing him by the wrist squeezing causing him to scream in pain as he let his knife go where it fell clattering on the ground.

All the while she with the umbrella parried the baseball bat-wielding duo's attacks with ease, she then with her left leg performed a mule kick to Mr. Kenji's abdomen knocking the breath out of him as she let go of his wrist to which he was propelled off his feet and backward where he crashed into a nearby trash can causing it to fall backward with a bang of metal on concrete and sending trash every which way.

Nymph watched the action from her spot continuing to allow the chubby man to keep a hold of her wrist giving him a sense he had the upper hand even though she could easily overcome him if she so wanted.

She observed how fluid her companion was when fighting the three thugs which seemed effortless, and seemed the red-head was taking care as to not seriously harm them despite the fact the lead thug had made an attempt to stab her with a knife that was now lying upon the ground.

The chubby man was also watching as concern started to overtake his features as Ikaros brought the umbrella down hard on one of the baseball bats wielded by his friend in red the bat splintering to pieces.

He then got nervous as she then seemed to get behind his now disarmed friend bringing her left hand down in a chopping motion on his neck knocking him out cold where he slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Shit," he mumbled as he let go of the blue-haired girl's arm turning his back on Nymph proceeding to run for it when she then in a similar motion to the one Ikaros had just done to his buddy knocked him out cold where he to slumped to the ground unconscious.

Keni after having the wind knocked out of him looked to the fifth man who had yet to get involved calling through gasps, "Shoji help us man what are you doing?"

He didn't get to listen to the answer as Ikaros closed the distance tapping him on the back of the neck with the tip of the umbrella causing consciousness to quickly leave him, she then turned her attention on the man revealed to be Shoji.

While at the same time moving the umbrella over her right shoulder without looking blocking an incoming swing from the remaining baseball bat wielder.

Shoji raised his hands defensively palms out saying in a smooth and soothing voice, "Easy sweetheart I am not wanting to fight with you."

Ikaros seemed to tilt her head, proceeding to turn on the ball of her left foot bringing her umbrella in an upward swing clashing against the baseball bat-wielding man's bat that was behind her.

They both then seemed to clash several times before finally she managed to dislodge the bat from her attacker's hand where it was sent flying off towards Nymph who ducked it as it hit the nearby snack vending machine shattering the glass front.

Sending glass shards inward and outward onto the ground below the machine, as the bat hit the ground clattering and rolling until it came to rest as Nymph stopped its momentum with her right foot.

The now disarmed man looked to the red-head sizing her up his expression in between fear and awe proceeding to speak up as he brought his hands up into fists, "You really aren't a cosplay girl, are you? Your the real deal one of them machine law enforcement models aren't you?" he queried as he considered his options.

Tilting her head to the left as she eyed the man as her previous threat assessment was no longer accurate and he wasn't even worthy of her attention despite his attempt to look as if he still wanted to fight.

"Machine yes... Law enforcement no." she in a dull monotone voice replied, proceeding to lean the umbrella over her shoulder. She then called to her companion, "Come let us depart Nymph." before turning and started her trek to her current home.

Nymph quickly collected their snacks, proceeding to follow suit only to stop briefly along with Ikaros who turned to look over her right shoulder as Soji called out to them.

"Hey I am sorry about my friends they been drinking tonight and it is unacceptable that they would try to intimidate you. Please allow me to make amends by walking you home." he offered, bowing his head apologetically.

Ikaros peered over her right shoulder briefly, before continuing on without so much as an answer instead it was Nymph who looked to the raven-haired man speaking up, "Apology accepted and while that is sweet of you bug to offer to walk us home I believe we will be just fine without your presence."

With that, she returned to following her companion to the apartment she was staying in for the night whilst snacking on the pocky from one of the open snack packs.

"Jeez man those chicks are tough Soji." the unnamed man called as he watched the girls walk away.

Soji nodded his head in agreement as he continued to watch the girls who eventually rounded a corner down the road, he then spoke, "Yea they are but that is expected from machines, but man I wouldn't mind getting with the red-head she looks smokin' hot, and her friend also is hot and I bet could be a freak in the bedroom."

"Well does that mean you want to try to go at them again later when we get the entire gang together?" the unnamed individual inquired in a question.

Soji frowned at his companions' words, "Look why don't you sober up before speaking again you are sounding like a creep." he noted with distaste.

* * *

**Notes: So Ikaros has met Nymph who tends to call our protagonist by her model which is: Chronos the two meet up when Ikaros does some shopping for Ryou's son's upcoming birthday.**

**I had planned to add more content to this chapter, but I decided to go ahead and push it out as is with some editing to the content within.**

**I sincerely wish everyone a good week and hope you are all being safe during these trying times since Covid-19 and the Quarantines have really been of the suck for all of us.**

**If you enjoyed this chapter feel free to leave a review, if not that is fine as well I look forward to making more content for you to read as soon as I get it documented.**


End file.
